One Tin Soldier
by GenkaiFan
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo talked Muramasa into living and promised to find a better master? What if that that new master was Harry Potter? Wait how did an English Wizard meet an Eastern Soul Reaper? Harry/Muramasa pairing, not slash. AU Set in the Zanpakuto Arc
1. Chapter 1

One Tin Soldier

Summary: What would happen if Ichigo talked Muramasa into living and promised to find a better master? What if that that new master was Harry Potter? Wait how did an English Wizard meet an Eastern Soul Reaper? Harry/Muramasa pairing, not slash. AU Set in the Zanpakuto Arc

A/N:

This cross is set right after Bleach episode 255 in the anime and the summer after the Tri-wizard tourney in Harry Potter. Some knowledge of both worlds is helpful. As this story is taking place in the Zanpakuto Arc, there will be mention of the Winter War and Aizen but that's about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their writers and producers. This chapter contains spoilers to episode 255.

You can find definitions of terms thanks to NeoRyo777 for letting use theirs at the bottom of the chapter. Also, check out Bleach wiki for more background information which is where I got most of mine.

Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: One Tin Soldier Rides Away

While the people of Karakura Town went about their everyday business they didn't realize that a spiritual battle of good and evil was being waged in a park just outside of their city limits.

At the heart of an island, in the middle of a lake, just outside of the city stood a towering purple mushroom structure built out of spirit and hollow energy.

Inside, after an arduous battle, an orange-haired teen known as the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki watched a brown-haired, white clad figure disappeared. Muramasa slowly slid into the waters that made up most of the structure's surface.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted, searching for signs of his opponent. "Muramasa!"

"How ironic," the dying spirit sighed as he sank deeper into the waters of his inner world. "After all this, it is your voice that reaches me. . ." He thrust a hand up, towards the voice calling his name.

A black sleeved hand reached out, clasping the flailing fingers and started to pull the dying Muramasa out of the spirit waters.

The hollow spirit pressure dissipated as the mists cleared in the Living World and the surrounding lake.

0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo looked down at the dying zanpakuto. It was strange. No spirit sword could live without the soul bond of its wielder and yet Muramasa had lived for centuries, searching for his sealed master who could no longer hear his voice. It was this teenager who was not only alive but also had the powers of a Soul Reaper. Ichigo's heart and need to protect had reached out to even this errant soul.

"This feeling?" Muramasa rasped. "Was this what you were trying to tell me all along?"

"Ah."

"I see. I wound up making quite a mess of things." Muramasa coughed up a bit of blood.

"Everyone makes mistakes. That means that some day you'll fix it," Ichigo assured him.

Muramasa's hand, clutched in Ichigo's, tightened a bit.

"I hope someday. . ." The spirit closed his eyes.

"I won't let you die, Muramasa! I won't," the determined teen told him, leaking spirit energy towards the dying soul. "I know that Koga was a bad master but I swear if you stay with me, I'll find someone to bond with you. Please? I know what you did was wrong but you were only trying to save your master. "

Muramasa's hand turned transparent as the spirit started to glow and transformed into a sword but as the sword started to fall, Ichigo caught it. "Oh no you don't. I promise, Muramasa, if you stay with me, I will help you fix your mistakes."

The sword gave a pulse and quieted.

Ichigo looked over at the two women that had arrived to witness Muramasa's last words.

"Is everyone alright?"

The shorter of the two nodded and gave a slight smile. "Yes, we are safe."

The taller red haired, well developed girl, who was also close friend of Ichigo's asked. "Are you really going to take care of Muramasa?"

Ichigo held up the purple hilted sword and nodded. "Ah. He kept his pride as a zanpakuto to the very end. I promised that I will take care of him. I won't turn him over to the Soul Society. I gave my word. He is too weak to undo the damage. . ."

"They won't let you," the shorter one said.

"I don't care," Ichigo said stubbornly, giving a sharp sweep of his arm to dismiss the thought. "He deserves a better master than what he got."

A sound of air displacement caused the trio to turn slightly. A tall man dressed in black with a white scarf wrapped around his shoulder stood beside them.

Ichigo looked over and asked if the man was alright. The man refusing to look the trio in the eyes said nothing at first.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, this is the second time I have to thank you," Byakuya Kuchiki said in his cultured voice. "That zanpakuto that you have in your hand?"

"Ah," Ichigo replied, looking down at the sheathed soul sword. "I promised to find him a better master. And I intend to keep that promise."

"I see. I applaud you on your convictions and will not fight you. Do not make me regret my choice, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo watched as the head of the Kuchiki clan turned and walked away. He could never understand that guy. He would have thought that Byakuya would give him more of an argument but even he could sense that Muramasa had very little spirit pressure right now and probably won't last the night.

The aftermath was very anti-climatic. Ichigo and his friends returned home as night was falling. Only the ones that knew Muramasa was still alive were his human friends, Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki. The other Shinigami that fought the many hollows and Grande Menos also left. They didn't notice the second zanpakuto strapped to Ichigo's back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo went home to reclaim his body. That's right. The tall 16 year old teen had a habit of leaving his mortal body and moonlighting as a Soul Reaper. He had been studying when he felt the spirit pressure and went to investigate. It had been an exhausting fight but he had won. But the cost . . .

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes, reaching into his mind to his inner world. In his human body no evidence could be seen of his double life. So if he needed to speak with his zanpakuto, he needed to go inside his mind.

Opening his inner eye, he found himself standing on a side ways skyscraper. If any of his friends knew that he viewed the world side-ways, they wouldn't have been that surprised. Their only comment would be "Only you, Kurosaki-kun."

Standing in the distances was a lone tall figure with brown hair wearing brown sunglasses while standing on the tip of a flag pole.

"Hey old man," Ichigo greeted. "Things have settled?"

"Ichigo," the old man greeted in a deep rough voice. Zangetsu was Ichigo's spirit sword. Zanpakuto are souls born inside the heart of a Soul Reaper. They are defined by their Soul Reaper and have both an unique shape and abilities. Soul Reapers, once they learn their zanpakuto's name, form a synergistic union with it. Ichigo was very fortunate that Zangetsu was his and this inner world within his mind was where he met with him.

"Hey King!" called another voice. Rising out of one of the side-way building was the other inhabitant within Ichigo's soul - Shiro Ichigo, Ichigo's inner hollow. Shiro was born when Ichigo needed to be stronger to save his friend Rukia from execution.

His inner hollow was born from Ichigo's despair and guilt at not being strong enough to protect his family and friends. It came into being when Ichigo's mentor cut the teen's soul chain. Over time, Ichigo made peace with his inner hollow by defeating him in combat.

"Hey King, who's the sleeping beauty?" Shiro turned to a prone figure lying under Zangetsu's flag pole. The being that stood in front of Ichigo was a perfect negative copy of himself.

"That's Muramasa. He's staying with me until I can find him a better master." Ichigo knelt beside the white and purple clad figure that was laid out with his hands folded on his chest in repose.

The orange-haired teen placed a hand on a very pale, almost translucent, forehead. "He's still alive. He's still alive."

"It is a good thing you are doing, Ichigo," Zangetsu said as he leapt off his flag pole. "Do not worry. Muramasa is in a deep sleep. His spirit pressure is dangerously low."

"I know. Keep an eye on him for me. I will do my best to find him a better master." Ichigo stood and looked up at his manifestation of his zanpakuto.

"We will King," promised Shiro. "He did put up a great fight, didn't he?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter, we'll post a more detailed terms list. I found a great list of Bleach terms in a story done by NeoRyu777 (A Protector's Pride).

The author gave permission for me to use their definitions:

Shinigami – Death God, Soul Reaper

Reiatsu – Spiritual energy. Not to be confused with Reiki, which is a spiritual practice

Zanpakuto – Bascially, the sword every Shinigami uses. It has a spirit that communicates with its uses, and when evolved can use specialized attacks.

-kun – signifies close friendship or affection, typically used in regards to a boy.

I recently was talked into watching Bleach by one of my girlfriend's sons. He is an avid Bleach fan. Personally, it took me a while to get into it but now I have, I must say the cross overs are few and mostly uncompleted, at least the ones I want to read. A shame really as I enjoy a good cross over more than straight fan fictions.

Frau isn't much of an anime fan, but said if I would write something she would beta it. So here it is.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	2. Listen Children

Soldier

A/N: Ichigo's family does not appear in the anime arc as this was a filler arc set between the Hueco Mundo arc. So I decided to go with creative license. Terms used in this chapter are at the bottom.

Also we moved Harry Potter's timeline up to mid-July when the Dementors showed up in Little Whinging from the first of August.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, Flames aren't.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Listen Children

Harry Potter wasn't having a good summer.

He was still recovering from the magical tourney held at Hogwarts last year. He had been entered despite the fact he was under age at the time, and entered against his will. It hadn't been fun. . . . in fact, it had been downright terrifying! Harry had so hoped for a quiet year, only to be put in mortal danger yet again! Frankly, he was fed up with Hogwarts and the whole bigoted, ignorant Wizarding World.

During the past year, unbeknownst to anyone including his close friends, Harry had been in contact with a race of beings who had no love for wizards, and very little respect – the goblins of Gringotts.

They were more than willing to work with the last heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, and were appalled at how the scion had been raised ignorant of his heritage.

At Harry's request they had been searching for anyone that was even remotely related to him, other than the Dursleys. Harry didn't care if that relative was magical or not, anyone would do. And he made it plain that was how desperate he was to be free from everyone that thought they had a right to control his life.

Just before he left Hogwarts for the summer, Harry received a report informing him that on his grandmother Evan's side, there was family, very distant family.

He wrote a letter and sent it through muggle post via Dobby-mail. As of yet Harry hadn't received any replies and he had a suspicion that his mail was being screened when he used an owl.

He'd been forced to return to his '_prison_' at Number 4 Privet Drive once more at the insistence of the headmaster of his school.

So no mail, no contact, had been the order. Harry was to 'grieve and make peace' with what happened this past school year on his own. That had been the old bastard's decree.

Harry made two trips into London to Gringotts before he was caught by the Order and brought back to his hell on earth. There was no way he was calling living with his relatives – home. They hated him as much as he did them!

He knew he was being watched, _'for his own good',_ but really, who were they kidding?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dr. Isshin Kurosaki sat as his desk going over the letter he had received last week. He still didn't know what to do. The letter had been addressed to his very late wife who had been dead for over six years. It was from a young Englishman looking to connect with family?

The tall, muscular, unshaven Japanese man looked around at his office and sighed, then tossed the letter down on his desk. Besides being a doctor that ran a small clinic, Isshin had a deep secret that even his children didn't know – he was a retired Soul Reaper hiding in the Living World. He picked out another letter inviting him to a small medical conference in London, England. Maybe?

Entering the family living area he looked over at a huge, larger than life-size poster of his late wife Masaki. Maybe this was just what his son needed? Yes, he would take Ichigo with him, but first it was time to call in a favor.

"Oi Goat face!" called an orange-haired teen to his father.

"Ichigo!" The huge man made a dive towards the teen. "My son! If you have a problem, daddy can . . ."

Ichigo delivered kick to his father's face. "Can it! I'm going out!"

Isshin sighed, rubbing his throbbing face as he watched his son walk out the door. What he had to go through to keep this family together. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days later, Isshin and Ichigo were on a plane to England. His son had been hard to convince, but eventually agreed to come with him. The girls, Karin and Yuzu, had agreed stay with friends for the week.

Isshin peered over at his son who was listening to something on his ipad. He knew that Ichigo was living a secret life as a soul reaper and it broke his heart to know that his son was carrying such a heavy burden. There was nothing, as a father, he could do. Isshin could but give what support his son will allow him. It was still too painful to tell Ichigo his true past. It just wasn't the correct time.

Then there was the fact that his son had promised to help a dying zanpakuto. Even going so far as to allow the katana to temporarily bond with him – unheard of! Zanpakutos are suppose to die with their wielders. Granted his son had almost unlimited spiritual pressure, enough to support even two spirit swords. _'Ichigo's something else'_, he thought with a proud smirk.

He had heard the history behind that weapon from Kisuke Urahara, and just how powerful that zanpakuto had been.

Something told Isshin that Ichigo might find who he is looking for when they get to England.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo closed his eyes and escaped into his inner mind as the plane taxied down the runaway. He hated leaving Karakuro Town defenseless but his father had been adamant.

His inner mind-scape was as serene as normal. Zangetsu was standing on his flag pole and Shiro Ichigo was no where to be found. Nothing unusual there. He didn't feel like dealing with his inner hollow anyways.

Sitting against the flag pole was Muramasa. He was looking better than the last time Ichigo had seen him.

"Ichigo Kursaki," the teal-eyed spirit intoned softly, refusing to stand. Ichigo could see the spirit was still pretty weak.

"Hey, guys," Ichigo said stepping closer and squatted down to get a better look at Muramasa. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Arigato." The spirit opened his eyes to peer at the teen.

Ichigo gave a slight smile. "That's good. Look, we're going to England. Goat face insisted! Some conference, he says. Don't know why I have to go along, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That is fine," the spirit said, not moving from where he was sitting against the flagpole as he glanced up to the blue sky between the sideways buildings. "I sense change is in the air."

"Ichigo," came the deep voice of Zangetsu, above them. "Can you feel it?"

Ichigo looked up through the sideways buildings at a blue sky dotted with white clouds. "Ah. I think I will be fulfilling my promise soon. Just hang on and get better."

"Let us hope so," Muramasa agreed, with a sigh closing his eyes. "Thank you for allowing me to heal here." Even with tapping into Ichigo's massive spirit energy, the zanpakuto was slow in recovering.

"Don't mention it," Ichigo assured him. "Just get better."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was angry. He still hadn't heard from anyone and now he found out that he was being slandered in the magical world's paper, _'The Daily Prophet!_' Honestly, didn't they know he had his ways of finding things out? Some friends he had.

His nightmares were getting bad and no one was helping him. His uncle threatened to beat the shite out of him if he didn't stop waking everyone up in the middle of the night. It had gotten so bad that Harry had sent away his beloved owl, Hedwig, so she didn't get hurt, or worse, killed.

Now he was kicked out of the house because of someone coming over for dinner. He had cooked the bloody meal, and he didn't even get to enjoy it! He snorted contemptuously. 'That's my life in Durzkaban for you.'

Harry sat on the beat up swing in the park not far from his house. His cousin Dudley and gang had really done damage to the park, and of course, Harry took the fall for it. To everyone in the neighborhood Harry was "that boy". The one who the Dursleys, out of the goodness of their hearts, had taken in. No one really wanted to go against the Vernon, or Dudley and his gang for that matter.

Thankfully tonight Dudley's hoodlums were busy elsewhere. Dudley had been made to stay home to foster the illusion of being a proud, normal family.

It was unusually cold out for a summer's evening, and Harry shivered as a frigid wind bit through his ragged clothes and across his thin body. He was only wearing a torn t-shirt and ragged jeans that were several sizes too big for his small frame.

Suddenly, he heard a woman scream: "NO! Not Harry!"

Then a man saying: "Out of the way you foolish woman!"

Harry, clutched his head and hopped off the swing as two huge, shrouded nightmarish creatures floated towards him. Dementors!

Just as he was about to cast the one spell that would save his life another figure stepped between him and the ghoulish guards of Azkaban.

Before Harry could shout a warning the orange haired figure, dressed in black, raised a huge meat cleaver-like sword and shouted: "Getsuga Tensho!"

A huge wave of black and red energy shot out of the sword towards the dementors and cut the pair of monsters into a shower of black glittery bits!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Earlier that night Ichigo slumped in the taxi that pulled into a suburb of perfect little houses. "What the hell?!"

"According to my research, this Harry Potter is related to you on your mother's side. He contacted us, looking for family," Isshin told his son. "Keep an open mind."

Ichigo snorted. "Che! What a drag." He didn't like where this was going. Too many things just didn't add up. For one, Goat Face was, for once, acting normal.

The dinner was just as bad as both Isshin and Ichigo feared. The Dursleys were self-centered, self-important asses in the teen's opinion.

There was no sign of Harry Potter living in this house. The only pictures displayed were of the three Dursleys. When they arrived, Ichigo could feel an itching sensation when he stepped out of the taxi. He was sure they'd crossed a barrier of some sort, and a weak one at that.

"_Hey jii! "Where's this Potter kid we came to see?" _Ichigo asked in Japanese.

Isshin shrugged before turning back to the approaching Petunia Dursley.

"I'm going outside," Ichigo said switching to English as he rather rudely stood. He'd had enough. The teen-aged boy he was introduced to, Dudley, was a pig and an over-sized one at that! Mrs. Dursley was a stuck-up prune and Ichigo shuddered just being in the same room as the husband Vernon.

In his mind, there was something off about the whole situation.

Ignoring the offers to have their precious 'Dudders' show Ichigo around the neighborhood, the orange-haired teen left, slamming the door behind him.

He froze on the doorstep and stared up into the darkening sky, seeing two eerie shapes soaring overhead. Hollows? Here? It can't be.

He took out a green pill and popped it into his mouth as he pulled a large pentagram pendant and pressed it to his chest. Suddenly standing on the front step of the Dursley's were two Ichigo Kurosaki's. One was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans while the other was dressed in traditional Japanese attire, all black, known as _'shihakusho._' The most unusual accessory was the large meat cleaver-like katana wrapped in white linen and strapped to his back.

"Kon! Go hide and stay out of trouble. Don't go back in the house!" shouted the one dressed in black.

"Ich. . Ichigo?" stuttered the normal dressed one.

"Do It!" The black clad one shot straight up into the air, knowing that the modified soul that had taken over his body would obey him or Ichigo would do terrible things to it.

In the nearby park, there were two mini Menos standing in front of a boy that looked to be 12 or 13. Hollows came in many forms and sizes, but Ichigo had never seen anything like those two. Menos usually tower over humans far more than these two did.

Shaking the white wrap off his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, Ichigo landed in front of the kid.

It hadn't taken much work to remove the threat.

As Ichigo straightened with the satisfaction that those two Menos would never eat another soul, a voice spoke from behind him.

"Merlin! Who are you and how did you do that?"

0o0o0o0o0

Again thanks to NeoRyu777 for the terms and if you need more information look up Bleach Wiki.

**Shinigami** – Death God, Soul Reaper

**Zanpakuto** – Basically, the sword every Shinigami uses. It has a spirit that communicates with its user, and when evolved can use specialized attacks.

**Katana** – Japanese style sword

**shihakusho **– also known as the garment of death. According to Bleach wiki: A black kinomo. It is customary to wear a white undergarment underneath.

**Menos – **Based in Spanish, meaning "Minus" – a reference to souls that have not degenerated, known as "Plus" souls – After a Hollow has eaten enough souls, it undergoes a transformation into a Menos.


	3. Written Long Ago

Soldier

A/N: We are not Japanese. We are two little old ladies from the Mid West. So we may pop a few Japanese terms into the story from time to time and pray real hard that we did it right.

Terms will be explained in the story but some will be listed as referenced below, along with a small rant.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Written Long Ago

Ichigo whirled around to the kid. "You can see me?" he asked in Japanese.

"Huh? Can you like, uh . . . speak English?" the kid asked while pointing a stick at him.

"Sorry," Ichigo switched to heavily accented English. Thankfully, he had been taking English as a second language since primary school. His accent was a bit thick, but he could be understood.

The kid asked. "Why shouldn't I see you?"

Ichigo rested Zangetsu casually on his shoulder and sighed. This reminded him when he first met Rukia. "Spirit energy. So who are you, kid?"

"Harry Potter." The messy-haired kid was watching him closely for some reason.

So! This must be the kid his old man wanted to meet. According to the file the old man made him read on the plane, this kid was supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding World. How Goat Face found out that tidbit Ichigo didn't want to know. He suspected Geta Boshi.*

Just as the 'Substitute Soul Reaper' was about to introduce himself, he felt it. A pulse. Muramasa spoke in his mind.

"_Can you not feel it, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_ the soft spoken spirit said in his mind. _"He looks and feels like Kuga. He might be the one I'm waiting for."_

"_Are you sure_?" he asked silently.

"_Tell him what a zanpakuto is, and why he needs learn my name. Give him the choice."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry couldn't believe it! This bloke had the ability to destroy dementors! And what did he mean, could Harry see him?

When he said his name, he waited for the orange-haired man's reaction. There was some but at least he didn't look at the scar.

Harry frowned. "So, what's going on? Who are you, and how did you destroy those dementors?"

"Kurosaki, er gomen. Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said as he stepped closer with his sword still resting on his shoulder. Harry eyed the huge weapon with caution, but decided to lower his wand, for now.

They went over to a park bench. Harry watched as the taller teen re-wrapped his sword and placed it back on his back.

"My English fair," Ichigo said. "I did study in school but. . ."

Harry listened as Ichigo told him his story – how he, at age 15, was attacked by a hollow and how he became a living Soul Reaper Representative. He explained how a hollow was created, and why it was important to purify them before they do too much damage. Then he went on to explain what a zanpakuto was.

Harry asked a few questions for clarification, but the story sounded as strange as when Hagrid told him he was a wizard.

"I never regret it," Ichigo told him. "Zangetsu is my zanpakuto, born of my soul. He is more than my partner. He is my everything." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to his zanpakuto fondly.

Harry listened and wished he had someone, or something, like that. It had been his deepest wish to have someone there for him, for Harry, not the-boy-who-lived, not the saviour, a wish that had yet to be fulfilled.

"Wait, Kurosaki? As in Masaki Kurosaki?" Harry asked, starting to connect the dots.

"She was my mom. She died when I was nine," Ichigo said sadly. "She was killed by a hollow. It was my fault that she died."

"I understand. My parents died because of me too," Harry said, with a wistful look on his face. "I was 15 months old when they were murdered. They died to stop the nut-case from killing me."

Ichigo pulled out a second zanpakuto. "Some time ago, I had to fight against a rogue soul reaper. This was his zanpakuto. Normally, a zanpakuto dies when his master dies but his soul reaper rejected him and only saw him as a weapon, a tool. A zanpakuto is much, much more. I don't know where I would be without Zangetsu. I promised this guy. . . " Ichigo held up the sheathed katana. ". . . that I would find him a better master if he just held on. He has temporarily bonded with me. He needs a permanent bond or he'll fade away."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He wants you. He told me you have his former master's eyes."

Harry thought for a moment, then asked. "What must I do?"

"Take him, you should have enough spirit pressure to hear him," Ichigo told him. "I know his name but I can't tell you. You must gain his trust to learn his name. Only then will he show you his abilities."

Harry took the sword and the moment his hands wrapped around the sheath, it disappeared. "Wh . . . what?"

"Relax, it's a zanpakuto. He has melded to your soul. He will show you how to commune with him, if you let him," Ichigo informed him.

Harry closed his eyes as he could feel something happening. It was as if an emptiness deep within him was being filled. It felt warm and comfortable. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all.

"One more thing," Ichigo said as he stood. "Don't tell my old man about what happened. He doesn't know what I do. So keep it a secret."

Harry nodded. Then gasped as Ichigo leaped up into the air and disappeared into the night sky.

Harry walked back to his relative's house. Their guests should have left by now. Maybe he could get some sleep tonight without any nightmares.

As he walked up the darkened street he was met by a tall orange-haired figure wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Oi!"

Harry blinked. "Ich. . Ichigo?"

"Ah. This is me in my human body. You met me in my spirit form," he told Harry as he fell in step.

"I see. Look, my relatives. . ."

"The old man's with them. He came because of your letter."

"You . . .you think he'll let me come and stay with you?"

"Ah. You need train with katana. . . Just, he cannot know. . ."

Harry looked up at the taller teen. "I understand. It's not my secret to tell."

"Arigato, Harry-san," Ichigo said, wishing his English was better.

"Uh It's just Harry," Harry looked a bit confused. "What's ari . . gat. . .o? And what's with adding to my name?"

Ichigo gave a slight smile. "San is honorific, like mister or sir. Is not for man, or woman. Arigato means thank you."

"So I should be saying Ichigo-san then?" Harry asked as they continued to walk down the street.

"Ah. You may be addressed as Harry-kun also. Kun is for boys and chan is for girls. Usually. Senpai mean upper-classman. . . or helper."

"So I should be calling you Ichigo-senpai? Or kun?"

"Ichigo-kun is fine, Harry-kun," the teen said with a slight smile which Harry thought made Ichigo more approachable.

Harry smiled back. "Harry-kun. I like that."

As they reached the door to the Dursleys' home it door swung open and . . .

"ICHIGO!" A large heavy figure surged out of the door and straight at the orange-haired teen. Ichigo didn't even flinch as he raised a leg and kicked the figure in the face.

"Jii!"

Harry's eyes grew large as he stepped behind Ichigo to avoid the fight.

"BOY!" came Vernon's voice. "What are you doing back? You were told. . ."

Harry cringed, stepping back closer to Ichigo. He was in for it now.

"Oi!" Ichigo said as he stepped over the prone figure of his father and into the room. "I found him in the park."

Isshin sprang back up and turned to the dark haired teen. "So, this is the missing nephew? The one that sent a letter to my beloved wife Masaki! It is a pleasure to meet you!" The older man's English wasn't as heavily accented as Ichigo's, which Harry was thankful for.

"Boy! You did what!?" screeched Harry's aunt.

Harry shrugged. "I did some research and found that my mother had distant relatives in Japan. I wrote them and asked if I could visit for the summer. Maybe leave this bloody hellhole and finally get away from this prison!"

"But what about that old coot and the protection.. . .?" his aunt sputtered.

"Don't care. The protection's useless anyways now that Voldemort has my blood. I have never called this place home! It's my prison and you're bloody jailers!" Harry turned to face Ichigo. "Sorry to get you involved, but now maybe you can see why I wrote."

Isshin stood behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry tried hard not to flinch but couldn't help it. "I think I understand. Ichigo, go help Harry-kun pack."

Ichigo nodded and motioned for Harry to lead the way.

0o0o0o0o00

Isshin knew that Ichigo had gone to deal with the two strange hollows he'd sensed. He wasn't happy with what he felt in this house, there was something very wrong. For one thing, the magical barrier that surrounded it was very weak, and really wasn't that much protection, if you asked him.

Then this so-called family! That obese son of theirs. Isshin shuddered. What a pig, or rather what a fat, obnoxious little whale!

He was now thankful to have brought along legal permission papers for the relatives to sign. He had to get Masaki's cousin out of here. If Kisuke was correct, Harry Potter had a powerful destiny to fulfill and wasn't getting the help he needed. What he had heard agreed with what he had seen here tonight. These 'relatives' don't care for their nephew.

"Now see here!" Vernon started to protest, only to swallow his next few words as Isshin towered over the rotund man.

Gone was the boisterous fool that Isshin liked to portray to his children. Instead, here was the captain of one of the 13 Squads of the Soul Society, not that his children knew about that. Isshin could be imposing when he wanted to be. . . and downright terrifying when needed.

"Gomen, but as a doctor, I am trained to spot child abuse when I see it." He glared at them, straightening to his full and intimidating height. "When a child writes to strangers, and asks if can he come and live with them in a foreign country, that sends signals!

"So I did a little research – and was not pleased with what I found. As a doctor, it is my duty to report abuse and remove the child, or children, from their abusers.

"You've allowed your son to run wild and unchecked. And while you beat down your nephew through physical and mental abuse and starvation, you also abuse your son by your lack of care with his diet and behavior. If your undisciplined, obese son hasn't developed heart problems or diabetes yet, he soon will. I, and the medical community, consider that the most subtle form of abuse." He glared down at the woman.

He looked past her to the wall of family photos. "There are no pictures of your nephew, or any signs that he lives here, but it is listed as his permanent address. Perhaps that should change?"

"YOU Can't!" Petunia screamed. "Don't you think we've tried! The old fool of a headmaster wouldn't allow it!"

Isshin smiled and pulled out legal documents out. "Sign this!"

"What is it?"

"Temporary custody. I had planned on asking Harry-kun to come visit for the rest of the summer and since I plan to take him out of the country, I would need your permission for it," Isshin informed them. "Sign, and I'll keep my son in check, he hates abusers worse than I do."

The Dursleys looked nervously over to the tall orange-haired teen that had reappeared. He was standing there with an angry scowl on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: For those that complained about the Dementors being hollows, wait for it. Ichigo thought they were hollows by their spirit pressure. Of course, he was wrong. We will be dealing with the foul beasties later on in the story. Just stay tuned.

*Geta Boshi – Sandal-Hat (or in the English dub: Hat and Clogs)

Gomen – sorry

In Japanese culture, they place the last name before the first. In English: Ichigo Kurosaki, in Japanese it would be Kurosaki Ichigo. Not sure about the comma.


	4. A Treasure

Soldier

A/N: We are not Japanese and we hope we got the simple phrases right, if they are wrong, or we offend any one, we apologize.

For our readers' convenience spoken Japanese will be in bold type. Also Japanese terms are listed below, if they are not explained in the chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: A Treasure

Ichigo and Harry returned to the pristine living area just as the Dursleys had finished signing the temporary guardianship papers. Isshin called for a taxi.

The tall doctor noted that his son looked like he wanted to kill someone, either that or he had. . . nothing unusual there. However, this time the intent was radiating off the teen in waves. He had to get the pair out of this house, and soon.

He watched as his son walked over to the locked door to the closet under the stairs. "It's in here, Harry-kun?" Ichigo asked, clearly not happy about something. No, not 'unhappy,' Ichigo was pissed to the point he wanted to hurt someone! His son only got that angry when someone had hurt a person under his protection. 'Hmm. . .'

Harry nodded. "Yes, Ichigo-kun. It is."

Isshin raised an eyebrow. So, it seemed Harry was willing to learn of a new culture and the language that comes with it. Many English speakers seemed to feel they couldn't be bothered; they felt superior to the many other cultures in the world.

'This just might work after all.' It was even more amusing when Ichigo didn't ask for a key to the padlock.

"Now see here!" Vernon Dursley tried to protest but blanched as Ichigo let out a loud cry. With a swift kick, the teen broke the lock and handle to the small door.

"Get out!" the fat walrus like man shouted. "Get out of my house!"

Isshin's eyes widen as he saw the Hogwart's crest on top of the trunk as well as the initials 'HJP.'

_'Interesting_,' he thought. '_So this is where the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' has been kept. Urahara-san will be beside himself when he finds out.'_

"I'm calling the Bobbies!*" Vernon shouted. "There are laws about destroying property!"

Scowling, Isshin tucked the papers in his pocket, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders. **"Ikimashou!"***

"Ah!" Ichigo nodded, picking up Harry's heavy trunk with one hand. "**Jii** say, 'let us go'. We go."

Harry turned his back to his cowering relatives and walked out the door without a word.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After they piled into the taxi with Harry's trunk in the boot*, Isshin Kurosaki gave the address to their hotel.

Harry didn't say anything. He was wondering if those that had been watching him were even aware that he 'd left. He really needed to get to Gringotts and finalize his plans now that he had found someone who cared enough to get him out of that hell-hole. He wondered if his new relatives would let him?

Closing his eyes, the young wizard tried to calm his racing heart. Was he really leaving the Dursleys? Would he finally be free of their neglect and abuse? And just what would the headmaster have to say about it? A sigh escaped his lips as he settled back in the seat only to doze off.

"_Harry Potter?_" came a soft voice, from deep within his mind.

"_Who are you? How can I hear you?" _Harry wondered to himself.

"_We are in your soul, Harry. We are speaking the language of your soul,"_ came the soft voice. _"I must say, you are an interesting person, Harry Potter! I believe you and I will get along nicely together."_

"_Who are you?" _Harry asked as the darkness cleared and he found himself standing in an enlarged nursery. Harry felt like this was a nursery for Hagrid! He barely came up to the seat of the rocker, and the mattress in the crib was at his eye level!

Sitting in the over-sized rocking chair was a man with teal eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a long white robe with a white fur collar.

"_To see me this early shows how strong you are. I am . . . . ,"_

Harry saw the man's mouth move but couldn't hear what he said.

"_That's right, I have to learn your name, don't I?"_ Harry asked as he took in the fact they were in his mind. _"You couldn't make it easy on me, could you? Where are we?"_

"_We are now in your mindscape, and this is the place where you last felt safe. Do you remember it?"_

Harry sighed. His nursery, of course, this would be his safe place. No wonder everything was super sized! The last time he was here he had been a toddler. This must be where he'd subconsciously always retreated in the past, when life with the Dursleys got too bad. It never grew with him; it had stayed as he remembered it as a toddler.

"_My mother died protecting me here, you know,"_ Harry said as he ran a hand over the crib.

"_I know, I have seen your memories. Harry Potter, she loved you, she died loving you."_

"_It doesn't make it any easier to be here. I've been alone for so long." _Harry's voice ended in a choked sob.

Slipping from the rocking chair the spirit stood beside Harry, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I_ am here now, Harry."_

Harry turned and smiled at him. _"I like that."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

On the ride to their hotel while Harry was sleeping, and deep within his mindscape, Ichigo told his father what he had discovered when he went to help Harry pack. The two conversed in quiet Japanese so they didn't wake Harry.

"**The kid's room had locks on the outside and a small trap door at the bottom. From the looks of things they kept Harry-kun locked in, like a prisoner,"** Ichgio said clenching his fists, as he tried to keep his temper and spirit pressure in check.

Isshin said nothing as Ichigo went on. **"His room was a disgrace. He has no possession to speak of. He kept his valuables under a floor board! They gave him cast off clothes worn out by his pig of a cousin. I had him take only what was needed for the night."**

"**We will take him shopping tomorrow. But first, if he is who I believe he is, we may have more allies than we thought," ** Isshin agreed.

Ichigo looked down at his fists. He will protect Harry as he does all of his friends.

"**The worst was when I took his trunk out of that cupboard. It was resting on a small mattress. Someone had been sleeping there," **Ichigo spat, struggling to hold back his anger.

"**We will make it right, Ichigo," ** Isshin said, placing a hand over his son's.

The Japanese teen didn't forget that Muramasa had accepted this kid as his next wielder. Ichigo couldn't miss that the runt felt a lot like he did when he'd been fifteen.

Harry-kun's spirit pressure was very unstable yet, and there was so much anger buried within him. Ichigo hoped he hadn't broken any more laws in giving Muramasa to him, and that he could help him by training his spirit pressure.

The Soul Society had been very forgiving of his actions, but even they had their limits. Then there was the head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya. He would want to know that Ichigo had found someone for Muramasa to bond with. Whether he would accept Harry as that person remains to be seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry-kun! We're here," came Isshin's voice, breaking up Harry's internal conversation. He came to with a start to find himself in front of a small hotel just outside of London.

Once they were settled in Isshin ordered room service and an extra cot for Harry. Ichigo dropped his Hogwarts' trunk in an out of the way corner.

Plopping on his bed while they waited for their food and a cot to be delivered, Isshin asked the one question that Harry wasn't expecting. "So Harry-kun, how is Hogwarts?"

Harry gulped. "Ho. . How did you. . . ?"

"The crest," Isshin said. "I know of the Wizarding World. The school is well known, even in Japan. There was some sort of Tournament last year. I heard that a student had been killed?"

Harry hung his head. "Yes sir."

"**Jii?"** Ichigo asked, confused as he sat beside an obviously distressed Harry.

"Your mother Ichigo," the tall doctor told his son. "She went to Hogwarts before she came to Japan. She told me about it. None of you inherited her magic, which I was very thankful for. She would've wanted you to go if you had. So tomorrow, we'll go to that 'Gringotts' bank she told me about and see to getting Harry-kun's papers in order."

Harry's head snapped up in surprise. Just then, room service arrived with a late supper for the trio along with a small cot for Harry to sleep on. Discussion was tabled for the night.

"The food tonight at those people's house was too greasy for my taste," Ichigo complained as he helped himself to a sandwich.

"That's the way they like it," Harry said as he eagerly enjoyed the soup and sandwiches that Isshin handed to him. "What does '**jii**' mean?"

"Old man," Ichigo said automatically as he dug into his food.

"While we are at Gringotts we'll see about getting a translation spell for you Harry-kun. Ichigo will help you with Japanese etiquette and forms, since you are coming with us," Isshin said, standing. Grabbing Harry into a huge bear hug, "I've always wanted a second son!" he shouted, suddenly, squeezing Harry tightly.

"**Cut it out Jii!"** Ichigo shouted. He was used to his father's antics but it was clear Harry wasn't. A foot to the back of the head and Isshin dropped Harry, who landed with a startled yelp on the bed as the older man crashed face first onto the floor.

Isshin rubbing the back of his head gave a nervous chuckle. **"Suminasen,*** Harry-kun. Why don't you take the first shower, and get ready for bed."

Harry looked over at the scowling teen, who straightened, **"Suminasen** means excuse me. And **Jii** is right, you may go first."

Harry nodded and headed for the bathroom. He wanted to put something solid between him and the older man's startling behavior. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

0o0o0o0o0o0

After the taxi left with its fare from the Dursleys there was a loud crack as if a car back-fired. A scruffy unshaven figure stumbled out of the shadows in the backyard. He was wearing a long trench coat which clanked as he moved.

"Where have you been Mundungus Fletcher?" came a woman's voice over the back fence behind him.

The scruffy figure jumped in surprise. "Relax Arabelle, I 'adda go an make a deal on some cauldrons, dinn' I? I cou'n't pass up this gol'en opportunity now, right? Man's gotta make a livin', righ'? Cor, Potter was busy inna kitchen when I leff." He scowled at her.

She scowled back at him, swinging her bag of cat food over the fence, dangerously close to his head. "You were suppose to be watching Harry! You're just lucky nothing happened while you were gone!"

She huffed and headed back to her home. Neither of them had noticed that Harry was no longer at Number 4 Privet Drive.

0o0o0o0o0

**Ikimashou** – let's go

**Jii **– Old man

Bobbies – British police officer

Boot – English term for the trunk of a car.

**Suminasen **– Sorry, excuse me


	5. Buried Deep Beneath a Stone

Soldier

A/N: I do have the book mentioned (somewhere in my collection), somewhere collecting dust. I have always equate the goblins in JKR's world with those devilish aliens. Don't believe me? Watch Deep Space Nine and compare Quark to a goblin.

Yes, Isshin is being pretty tame here. He is after all in London and not Japan. Also, he is in his doctor mode, dealing with an abused child. Wait until Harry is more comfortable and they are back in Japan. - GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. "The Rules of Acquistion" belongs to its writers and the Star Trek franchise. As we have said before, we are just two old ladies that don't that much about Japanese, so please bear with us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: Buried Deep Beneath a Stone

The trio were up very early the next morning. Harry was told to wear the school clothes that were in his trunk as they were the only clothing that fit him decently. Ichigo then loaned him one of his hoodies, so they could sneak into Diagon Alley and make their way to Gringotts unnoticed. Once inside they found there were not many wizards around to notice that Harry Potter was among them.

A short time later found them deep under Gringotts in the office of Flintlock, the Potter Account Manager.

"Good to see you again Account Holder Potter," Flintlock said as the meeting opened. "And these are?"

"Dr. Isshin Kurosaki and his son, Ichigo, Account Manager," Harry introduced. "They are distantly related to me through my mum. They came in answer to the letter I sent them before the third task."

"Ah yes," Flintlock said as he pulled out a file. "You may not be aware of it Dr. Kurosaki, but Account Holder Potter was recently emancipated in the Wizarding World. This is due to his having been forced to compete in that twice be-damned Tournament. Also, the fact that in a few days, he will turn fifteen, the age at which the last of an Ancient and Noble House may claim majority. However, that does not translate into the Muggle World. He will now need a new guardian in both worlds. His current ones do not meet their responsibilities, and his 'magical guardian' will fight to keep things as they are."

Isshin pulled out the paperwork he'd had the Dursleys sign last night. "Would this help? It is only temporary, but I am sure you would be able to make it permanent?"

Flintlock nodded. "Yes, indeed. How did you manage this?"

Isshin shrugged. "When a boy of fourteen contacts complete strangers asking if he could visit and discuss possible living arrangements; it usually sets off warning bells. I am a doctor. I am trained to notice them. Plus, I had a friend who also has connections do a little research on Harry-kun. I didn't like what he found out."

"Indeed," the goblin said. "This makes things much easier."

Harry sighed. Things were finally happening for the better. "Account Manager Flintlock, were you able to do as I asked?"

"Yes, Account Holder Potter. Your vaults show some unauthorized transactions. We were able to recover most of the funds, plus interest, as we had discussed. The only ones we were holding off on were your muggle relatives."

"I see," Harry said, leaning back in his chair with a relieved sigh. "Go ahead with that. I refuse to go back to the Dursleys. And Flintlock?"

The goblin looked up from his files as Harry gave him an evil smile. "Remember our deal. I get one percent of all interest of the monies recovered the rest goes to you to waive any fees that might accrue. Stick it to the Dursleys as much as you can!"

The goblin responded with a predatory grin. "You should've been born a goblin for brokering that deal, Account Holder."

Harry turned to the confused Japanese men. "Goblins are a lot like the Ferengi. Their rules of acquisition are very similar."

Ichigo smirked. "Like, 'Greed is eternal and profit is its own reward'?*"

Harry grinned as Flintlock held up a small, well-thumbed paperback. "Indeed. When Account Holder Potter first came to my office last winter, he gifted this to me. It has been most educational."

Ichigo snorted as he read the book title: "Ferengi's Rules of Acquisition." It had a Star Trek logo on it. Isshin gave a thumbs up.

"We will need a passport for Harry-kun, as well as official papers. Also translation spell for us as well," Isshin said, rubbing his chin.

"That's doable," Flintlock said. "Also, Account Holder Potter has asked for a goblin healer to take a look at his scar as well as his over all health."

Harry shifted in his chair. "I . . .uh. . . was never allowed to eat much when I was at the Dursley's and well, Poppy was a good school nurse but she was in the pay of Dumbledore. I get the feeling that she tried to correct things but was stopped by the old codger."

Isshin nodded. "So how long do we have before they come after you?"

"I think a couple of days," Harry said, with a calculating look. "If my observations of the guard rotation on my relatives' house are correct. Moody and Moony are the two I am most concerned about. They would be quick to notice, but they aren't due until the end of the week."

The four of them estimated that they had less than a week before all hell broke loose in the Wizarding World. That left them little time to get everything done they needed to before their departure.

It took a couple of days to sort things out. Harry was poked and prodded by the healers. He was thankful that the few times he had been able to make it to the goblins previously had laid the ground work.

The worse thing discovered was that the famous scar on his forehead held more than a curse, it held part of a soul.

That night, before Harry fell asleep, the voice in the back of his mind spoke. He was incensed. "_Harry, I knew that scar was dangerous! I can sense it, but can't get near it._" The spirit informed Harry.

In the short time he'd known him, the spirit had helped Harry deal with all the anger and frustration in his life as the young wizard uncovered more and more of Dumbledore's dealings.

The most telling of the help was the fact that the spirit kept the nightmares at bay and for the first time in years, Harry was able to sleep the sleep of the just without being plagued by them.

They were still staying at the hotel, but Harry had insisted on paying for the room. It was only right. Both Japanese men protested but Harry stood firm.

"Please let me do this," Harry explained. Thankful that the goblins taught him the translation spell so he could understand both spoken and written Japanese so Ichigo and his father didn't have to rely on their English skills. "You came all this way and took the time to see me, it is simple courtesy, my way of thanking you," He said in fluent Japanese. The pair couldn't argue with that.

Ichigo and Isshin had taken the boy shopping for clothes while they waited for the results of the tests. They also took a break to see the sights, as well as going to the cinema. Harry had never been to one and it had been fun. He'd never had the money or the time, and the Dursleys had refused to take him. Both Japanese men were appalled that Harry had experienced so little fun in his life.

On one of their shopping trips Ichigo also had Harry get a Game Boy and a cd player. "You'll need it on the plane he explained, either that or sleep the whole way."

Harry and Ichigo bonded quickly. The younger teen had always wanted a sibling, someone to look up to and now felt he'd finally found one. Ichigo, for his part, never talked down to him as the older students at Hogwarts did, nor did the older boy dismiss any of Harry's fears.

Ichigo one night told Harry how he became a Soul Reaper and why he was still alive. It was a mixture of English and Japanese. "So, Runt," he asked with a nudge and a grin, "Have you figured out your zanpakuto's name yet?"

"Runt?" Harry shrugged. He'd been called far worse. "Sort of. He's been a big help dealing with memories and the nightmares, even though I know he's hurting as much as I am. He doesn't say much about it, but I can tell."

"Ah. His wielder was a very cruel and power mad Soul Reaper," Ichigo said one night. "Byakuya was the one who killed Koga. Both were of the same clan. Byakuya always came across with. . . 'a stick up his ass'?. . if you ask me."

"Wait, according to the goblins I'm a noble too," Harry said. "I don't have, 'a stick up my ass', do I?" With a grin Harry said a silent thanks once more for the Goblin translation spell.

"You are different, Harry," Ichigo assured him, ruffling his hair. "You're a runt." Ichigo grinned at Harry's pout.

"Hey!"

"So are you getting anything from him yet?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

"I think his name is Mura something," Harry said. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Ichigo nodded and gave Harry a serious look. "I do but if you want his respect and for him to work with you. . . you must earn his trust before you learn it. I can not help you."

Harry sighed, as he fell asleep. It was their last night in London. They were leaving for Japan the next day.

"_Harry_," came the spirit's voice.

"_You know I wish I could hear your name,_" Harry groused. "_It's been almost a week and I'm still trying._"

"_Most soul reapers don't learn the name of their zanpakuto until they are well advanced in their studies,_" the spirit consoled. "_I wouldn't worry too much."_

"_But Ichigo said. . ._ "

"_Ichigo Kurosaki is a special case, as you know, Harry Potter. You are doing well in this. Very well, let's try this again. My name is Muramasa._"

"_Mura . . . masa. Nice name," Harry said. "I like it. It suits you._"

Muramasa gave a shy smile. "_Sleep Harry Potter we have a big day tomorrow."_

Harry smiled. "_Night Muramasa and its Harry. Just Harry."_

"_Sleep well, Harry."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the plane taxied down the runway, two Gringotts owls winged their way across the morning English skies.

0o0o0o0

It was early morning. An emergency meeting of the vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix had been summoned. They were called to order by Headmaster Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore.

The kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place was crowded and noisy.

Molly Weasley, a rotund woman with a motherly disposition, was busily making breakfast. She fussed over them all, making sure everyone at the table was eating. She also made sure that her very large brood of children were behaving themselves, especially the twins.

"Harry hasn't been seen in almost a week," reported a scruffy man in a worn tweed jacket. "The last two people to have seen him were Dung and Mrs. Figg."

"Harry knows better than to run off," scoffed Molly, as she slapped the hand of one of her sons as he tried to reach across the table. "Ronald, manners!"

"But mom, I'm still hungry!" Ronald Weasley said with a mouth full of food.

"Eat what you have in your mouth before speaking! More pancakes are coming! Wait your turn!"

Just then two owls wearing Gringotts collars soared into the meeting. One dropped a letter on the head of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and the other onto Dumbledore's head. Both owls soared out of the room, not bothering to stay.

The headmaster opened his missive quickly...and just as quickly crumpled it in his fist after reading:

"_Headmaster,_

_I shall be gone for the rest of the summer. I may return when school begins in September._

_HJP"_

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Sirius, as he read most of his letter aloud to the waiting company:

"_Dear Padfoot,_

_Just a quick letter to let you know that I have claimed my inheritance and my lordship as Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Seems there is a law that states that I can claim it on my fifteenth Birthday if I meet one of the_ _following:_

_One: I am the heir to the lordship and am the last of my line. Which I am, thanks to the Dark Tosser._

_Two: My guardian, magical or muggle, is deemed incompetent, unfit, or has failed to teach me my place in society. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me at age eleven. _

_Or – _

_Three: I have been declared a legal adult in the eyes of the Wizengamot. Which they did when I was forced to enter that damned tournament last year. _

_Congratulations! I fit all three! _

_So I'm now free from all of Dumbledore's schemes and am heading as far from here as possible. _

_Do not look for me. You won't find me. I may or may not return to Hogwarts in the fall. I'm still deciding on that one._

_You can contact me through the Potter Account Manager at Gringotts. He helped me escape. However, be warned, if there is any tampering of the letter, such as a port-key, trace, or any kind of spells or charms on it, he won't pass it on and he WILL dock any fees for that service from the sender. I like that part!_

_Harry_

_ps. The goblins are looking for Hedwig. If you see her, send her to them. They promised to look after her for me."_

"You bastard!" Sirius looked up at the stunned face of the headmaster, slammed the letter down and leaped over the table to strangle an old man with his own beard.

0o0o0o0o0

To those that found the mistakes in Japanese in the last chapter, thank you. I will try to correct them.

Until Next time. – GF and The Frau

*Ferengi RoA #10 and #41.


	6. The Valley People

Soldier

A/N: Now that Harry was in Japan, please assume that everyone is speaking Japanese and that the translation spell is in affect.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 6: The Valley People

The flight was as long and boring as Ichigo had warned him, but each minute in the air meant he was one step closer to a month of true freedom! At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

The translation spell worked very well so far, allowing Harry to speak and understand fluent Japanese with the same regional accent as Ichigo; the only thing he couldn't do was write or read it. That he had to learn the hard way.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about it as he was only going to be in Japan for a month. He would miss his birthday, but it was well worth it.

During the flight, Ichigo told Harry what he could expect upon arrival. He informed Harry that their home was very small. The teen also told him that he would be sleeping in Ichigo's room as they had no guest bedroom. Ichigo's closet could hold Harry's futon and his trunk nicely.

Harry paled at the thought and almost panicked. Ichigo, however, assured Harry that space was at a premium in Japan and many people slept in very small spaces; it would be alright.

Then Harry remembered—the goblins had assured him that the Statute of Secrecy didn't apply in Japan, as long as he was careful who he used magic around. He didn't have a trace on his wand anymore as his emancipation saw to that.

So he could use his magic. He could enlarge the closet to a full size bed-space – with a niche to house his things! That would work.

With the help of a small book the goblins had given him, Harry knew what spells he needed to change Ichigo's closet into a second bedroom and not change the structure of the house.

Thank Merlin for magic!

They arrived at Karakura Town mid-afternoon. Their taxi pulled up in front of a small clinic attached to a small townhouse.

Two girls stood on the front step with a large sign. Harry couldn't read it, but Ichigo leaned closer and said that they were his sisters Karin and Yuzu. So those were Ichigo's twin sisters? They were cute, and they didn't even look alike! One had black hair and a scowl on her face, while the other had light brown hair and a soft smile.

"Uh Runt, don't be surprised what Goat Face does next or what I do to him. He's been behaving himself reasonably well so far, but now that we are home. . . Trust me, he won't hurt you," the teen warned. "He's been doing this since mom died."

That was another thing Harry couldn't understand. Why Ichigo had to insult his father like that? During his time with the goblin healers, Isshin would act goofy and loud much to Ichigo's embarrassment.

However, Harry grew up with such insults and of course it had carried over to the Wizarding World. He shuddered wondering if he would survive this month?

Suddenly, the calm easy man that Harry had come to know turned into this loud, crazy person.

"DDAAAAAAADDDDIESSSSS . . . . . HOMMMMMEEE!" Isshin did a running dive towards the two girls coming down the sidewalk.

Harry blinked. 'Ok, this is different.'

Isshin Kurosaki was indeed acting crazy, as Ichigo had warned. It made no sense! Who was the real man? The one that had sat with him when he'd had a nightmare the night before, or the one that was shouting and acting crazy?

"Ichigo, did you have to bring Goat Face back?" asked the dark haired girl as she flipped her father head over arse against the closed door. The other girl tried to calm everyone down so they could enter the house.

As Ichigo paid for the taxi, Harry helped pull out the stack of suitcases from the boot. He also tried to stay as far from the crazy person as possible. The dark haired twin helped with the luggage as she berated Ichigo for bringing back their dad.

Once inside Harry found his temporary home was a nicely kept townhouse. The first thing he noticed was a huge wall poster of a red haired woman.

"That's mom before she died. Dad put it up," the other girl said, nodding to the poster. "I'm Yuzu and that's Karin."

Turning from the poster, he smiled shyly. "Harry, and thanks for letting me come and stay with you."

"Ichi-nii texted me about you. Hope you like it here," Yuzu said as she lead him up to Ichigo's room. "Ichi-nii said not to worry about you staying in his room. Rukia used to sleep in his closet. She said it was very comfortable."

Harry nodded, but was still worried. He remembered Ichigo telling him about Rukia. So when he stepped into the room he wasn't that surprised by the emptiness of the small space.

Ichigo didn't have much, just a bed, a desk and a closet. The upper shelf of the closet looked like someone had already been using it as a bed, while the bottom half held a dresser and storage bins.

Ichigo stepped in behind Yuzu and Harry with a couple of suitcases. "Rukia," he explained, "sometimes sleeps there when she comes by."

Rukia Kuchiki. Harry knew about her. Ichigo said that once they returned to Japan he would tell Harry the full story of how he met her, and how she'd changed his life.

The one thing Ichigo said was she loved bunnies, especially a very popular cartoon rabbit named 'Chappie.'

Harry nodded as he took out his wand and waved it at the closet, uttering the spells he'd memorized from the book the Goblins gave him.

Creating Wizard space was a complicated piece of magic, but Harry had been assured that he had the power to do it. He shuddered and began to change out the pink blankets and the bunny motif to something more appealing to his tastes.

There! Much better!

The sleeping area had been moved back, allowing a small ladder for Harry to climb up into the futon. Space had also been made for Harry's clothes.

Thankfully he had left his school trunk in his vault at Gringotts. For this trip, he had taken only the bare necessities.

Another thing that had upset Harry was the fact that he had to return to England in a month's time. If he truly wished to claim his inheritance and lordship, he had to at least take his OWLS. That meant he had to return to Hogwarts for his fifth year, not something he was looking forward to.

'That sucked!'

"We won't send you back without some support or training," Isshin did promised.

Ichigo came to stand beside Harry when the young wizard had finished his new bedroom. The wooden doors had been switched out for curtains to allow more light and air and help keep Harry from feeling too confined.

"Nice," the taller teen approved. "And I still have room for my things as well."

"I like it, Harry-kun," the petite girl said. "Maybe you can do something for Karin's and my room?"

Harry blushed and nodded. He was not used to being praised for his work.

"Yuzu, why don't you go and check on Goat Face?" Ichigo said. "Harry and I still need to get unpacked."

"Right. I also need to check on dinner, unless you want to go out?"

"And miss your awesome cooking?"

She blushed and left as Ichigo plopped onto his bed. "Have a seat. We need to talk."

Ichigo then proceeded to tell Harry about how he became a Soul Reaper in more detail than he'd given in London. When he was finished with his tale, he told Harry that tomorrow he would take him around to meet his friends.

"We will meet up at Urahara's sweet shop. Geta-boshi's* crazy and insane, but he'll help you with your magical training. Then there's someone else you should ask for help, he does a different form of magic, called Kido."

"Kido?" Harry asked.

"Its more ritualistic, with chants, but it's powerful," Ichigo explained.

"Ichi-nii and Harry-kun, dinner. . . . !" came Yuzu's call.

0o0o0o0o0o

That night, Harry woke from a sound sleep to see Ichigo's body lying asleep in his bed while his cousin was also standing in the middle of his room dressed as a Soul Reaper!

"Ichi. . .?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Shh... a hollow. I'll be back," Ichigo said as he moved to leap out his window.

"Be careful." He hadn't seen this form of his cousin since the night he'd slain the dementors on Privet Drive. That was one big sword strapped to Ichigo's back!

"Ah." Ichigo opened his window and jumped out, disappearing into the night.

Harry watched Ichigo slip away. He snuggled back into his bedding, a frown of concern on his face.

"_Harry, he will be alright,"_ came Muramasa's voice inside his mind. _"I've told you about hollows. He knows what he is doing."_

"_I know, Muramasa,"_ Harry said as placed his hands under his head, closing his eyes. "_I wish I could help him, but I'm not a soul reaper."_

"_No you are not,"_ the spirit agreed. _"Also, you need training. You should get some rest. You are still adjusting to the time change."_

"_I reckon you're right, Muramasa,"_ Harry agreed sleepily as he slipped away into Morpheus' arms.

0o0o0o0o

The spirit watched Harry's mind succumb to sleep. '_You are a strange child, Harry Potter,'_ the spirit mused. '_You want to protect everyone just like Ichigo Kurasaki and yet, you long for someone to protect you. You desire a home and family and yet both have escaped you. . . Maybe here you will find it. I find myself more and more drawn to you.'_

Inside Harry's mind, the spirit climbed up into the enlarged rocking chair. His feet dangled off the edge as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his folded hands. '_You are so different than Koga and yet, so similar. Your sense of honor and justice is very strong. I am glad we chose each other. Maybe now, I can fix my mistakes.' _

He looked over at the empty crib and mused as he moved back into the chair and closed his eyes. "_This is so different than my original wielder's mind-scape that my fight with Ichigo Kurosaki destroyed. So different, and more relaxing._"

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Harry followed Ichigo through Karakura Town to a small sweet shop on a small side street, tucked away from the busy main thoroughfares. Ichigo explained that he'd promised to meet his friends there after he returned.

Isshin remained behind as he had patients to deal with. He hadn't intended to be away for so long so he was a bit behind in his work. Yuzu and Karin were busy with their own pursuits, so that freed Harry and Ichigo to do what they wanted.

"Oi! Geta-Boshi! You in?"

"Ohh.. . .Kurosaki-kun, you are back. . ." came a soft singsong voice as a medium size man wearing a green and white striped bucket hat and walking on wooden, elevated clogs. Harry hid a snicker at the sight as Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Your friends are in the back. Oh and who is this?" the shop keeper asked.

"Great, another free loader," harped a kid with a broom.

"Mah, mah, that's enough," said Geta-Boshi or rather, Kisuke Urahara. "Come in, come in. Welcome to my humble shop."

Harry, not for the first time, wondered what he had gotten himself into this time.

0o0o0o0o0o

A/N:

For those that thought we were bashing Ron, we weren't going for that. If Frau or I pulled that stunt at the table, we would've been in deep trouble. So we can't see that as bashing.

*Geta-Boshi means Sandal Hat, also could be interpret as Hat and Clogs.


	7. Their Very Own

Soldier

A/N: In Japanese it is customary to put last names before the given name. Since the setting is in Japan, we did that too. See below for more details.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 7: Their Very Own

Harry soon found himself kneeling at a low table surrounded by several other teenagers. Ichigo introduced them as Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora who Ichigo nicknamed Chad, and Ishida Uryu.

Just as he finished the introductions a black cat leaped onto the table to greet everyone. "This is Yoruichi-chan," Kisuke Urahana introduced coyly from behind the fan hiding his face.

The cat gave off the same vibes as Professor McGonagall when she was in her cat form. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I see."

A shy, doe-eyed girl set out the tea service as Ichigo went on to explain to everyone present about meeting Harry in England. How Harry had written to his father asking if he could visit, as he'd discovered he was distantly related to Ichigo's mother.

"Harry's a wizard. He can do magic through a wand," Ichigo rambled on in an offhand manner.

"It surprised me, Goat-face was very focused while we were away. He said that he had actually done some research on Harry before we left home." He paused and scowled. "When we got there something else happened. . ."

The lanky teen huffed in annoyance as he remembered how they met in Surrey. "Geta-Boshi, what do you know about . . . Oi, Harry, what did you call those two that attacked us?"

"You mean the Dementors? They're foul, wraith-like creatures that guard the Wizarding prison of Azkaban," Harry explained with a shudder. "They suck out all your happiness and force you to relive you worst memories! What's even worse, they suck out your soul by 'the Kiss'. They're considered one of the foulest and most dangerous creatures in the Wizarding World." He went on to explain how the Ministry was the only authority that could command them.

Harry was surprised as they seemed more concerned about the Dementors than the fact he could do magic.

"Ah. I will have to do some research on them, Kurosaki-kun," Urahana said, tapping his fan against his chin. "I am sure I have heard of them before. . .why do you ask?"

"I had to kill two of them." The orange-haired teen scowled. "They felt like Menos, but they were only a little taller than I am, and I couldn't see any holes because they wore tattered robes."

Everyone around the table exchanged nervous looks.

"There is one more thing," Ichigo finished. "Muramasa chose Harry that night as well."

Urahara dropped his fan as everyone looked at a very embarrassed Harry.

"Uh. . . yes?" Harry said, nervously. "But I had to learn his name, took me a week! He's been great, was a big help with the healers."

"Can you call him out, Harry-san?" the blonde shopkeeper asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Uh. . .not yet. He says that I need to 'learn to focus my spirit pressure' first. That my magical core's still too unstable from having blocks, and a soul parasite removed. So he can't." Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

"What do you mean Harry-san?" Urahana asked, slapping his fan closed.

"Muramasa told me that someone had placed several barriers around my magical core. That my 'spirit pressure' and magic were so busy fighting to be free they've become unstable. When the goblins removed all the blocks it only made things worse.

"He says once everything's stabilized, he'll be able to materialize in the Living World, like he used to. I suspect Dumbledore was behind everything that was done to me, but I can't prove it."

"I think,"Yoruichi, the cat spoke in a male's voice as he sat in front of Harry. "We need to bring Tessai and Hachigen into this. They might have techniques to help you with both your magic and your unstable core."

Harry peered down at the cat. "You know you feel a lot like Professor McGonagall when she's a cat, but she can't talk."

"So you're not surprised?" Orihime asked softly. She was a very busty girl with long reddish-orange hair.

Of course, being a fifteen year old male, Harry had a hard time keeping his eyes above chest level. He should be used to it, as the girls on his Quidditch team liked to embarrass him by shoving their cleavage into his face in the locker room. But come on!?

"Not really," Harry said as he studied the cat, trying to ignore the cleavage in front of him. "Why do you feel like a girl? Besides isn't 'chan' used in addressing a girl?" he asked the cat.

"Very astute observation, my good man. That's because she is," Urahara answered, snapping his fan closed abruptly. "Yoruichi-chan why don't you go and change?"

Ichigo snickered. "Yoruichi likes to tease people when she changes forms."

The cat huffed and left the room.

"Harry-san here is an interesting puzzle, don't you think Kurosaki-kun?" Urahana asked.

Harry blushed, looking down at the table. "My transfiguration professor is a cat animagus. She can turn into a cat, I've never heard her speak as a cat though. My godfather can turn into a dog." Well, really a Grim, but Harry wasn't going to tell them that.

Yoruichi came back and plopped down beside Urahara. She had purple-black hair, golden eyes, wearing a orange and purple jacket and skin-tight pants.

She smirked at Harry's discomfort as she leaned into Ichigo. "So did you know that you are related to the Boy Who Lived? The Savior of the European Wizarding World?" She teased.

Ichigo blinked. "That's dumb."

"According to the stories, Harry-san was the only one that survived the Killing Curse. It isn't known how he did it, but it is the consensus here that it was something his mother did," Urahara informed them.

"Still dumb," Ichigo quipped in, ruffling Harry's hair. "I leave my body all the time and no one gives me a dumb-ass title!"

"HEY!" Harry shouted, ducking away from Ichigo. "I really don't like that title either. I can't help they stuck that 'dumb-ass title' on me for something I didn't even do!"

"That's right, Ichigo's the original Boy Who Lived. Every time he leaves his body to fight hollows," the teen with the glasses, Ishida, commented as he readjusted them. "So now what?"

A very large man with a black handlebar mustache appeared in the doorway. "We train him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sighed as he plopped tiredly down on his bed in Ichigo's closet. The day had been interesting but grueling. First he had met Ichigo's friends and found out about Ichigo's past. To think that spirits were running around in manufactured bodies—and they had weird abilities—was just too much, in his opinion.

After the meeting at Urahara's, Ichigo, along with the large man, Tessai took Harry to a rundown warehouse. There he met several others like Ichigo.

Hachigen turned out to be a huge man, almost as big as Hagrid, who used a form of magic that Harry had never heard of. Both were masters in the art of Kido and were a former captain and lieutenant of the Kido Squad in the Soul Society.

It took some discussion, but they came up with a schedule of mediation to fix Harry's unstable core.

Once done, Harry, Urahara, Ichigo and a blonde-haired guy named Shinji hashed out a training regimen. Harry was going to learn self defense, swordsmanship and something called 'Kido.'

Tessai then turned Harry's training over to Hachigen. "This will be good practice for you in teaching a student," he said. "I have my hands full with running the shop, but I will look in on you from time to time."

Harry complained when he realized he only had a month to learn everything before he had to return to Hogwarts for the school term. If he had his way, he would never step foot back in the school as long as Dumbledore was headmaster. But the law was clear; until he took his OWLS he had to attend.

Harry's eyes drifted shut. He hoped he didn't have a nightmare tonight with all of his past coming to life after after it was rehashed earlier.

Although he was extremely thankful for the presence of Muramasa, and his help with the nightmares, he still set up silencing charms around his bed. Add to that both he and Ichigo were teen age males after all, and they each deserved their privacy.

Muramasa sent a pulse of reassurance. '_Don't worry Harry. Sleep. Trust Ichigo Kurosaki_.'

_'I do trust him, Muramasa_,' Harry thought back as he started to drift away. _'I'm glad you are with me.'_

_'I too am glad.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Muramasa watched as Harry drifted off. He had stepped several times into Harry's dreams to stop the nightmares from playing out. He really wanted to have a go at the adults in his new wielder's life. The pain that they had inflicted on his young charge was unacceptable! He would start with the old bearded fool and end with the nose-less wonder that used his new master's blood to be reborn. They would all pay!

The spirit had, since bonding with Harry, rescued him from the terror and guilt that came with the memories troubling his sleep almost nightly. Tonight would be no different.

Never had he seen a child go through so much misery as Harry. And yet, Harry shouldered his burden alone, refusing to ask for help. That was why he had grown to respect the child more with each passing day.

_'I am glad that I chose you to bond with, Harry Potter. You may still be a child in years, but you are an old soul, and a true warrior.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The training was exhausting at first. What neither Ichigo or Harry knew was Urahara had called Ichigo's father Isshin to get his permission for the intense training that Harry needed.

"I agree," Isshin had said over the phone. "With Ichigo still in school, Harry-kun needs to have something to do until he comes home. I get the feeling that Harry-kun needs all the training he can get. Just be careful. He doesn't trust adults, and if he does offer his trust, make sure you don't betray it. Just about every adult in his life has so far."

"Saw that did you?" Urahara asked, tapping his fan to his chin. "Don't worry. He won't get the training that Ichigo got. The situation isn't that urgent."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was disappointed that he couldn't call on Muramasa until he stabilized his core. Thus he suffered through long periods of mediation.

Early on, Urahana discovered that Harry was a bit like Ichigo – impatient, headstrong and extremely over protective of his friends, also one more important aspect. . .

"It figures that Harry-san is like you Ichigo-kun," he had explained to Ichigo and Harry together. "With each near death situation the more powerful Harry-san will become."

Ichigo sighed and agreed. "You are not severing his soul chain are you?" He hated how fast he'd had to learn, but really, he hadn't had a choice. It was the same with Harry.

"Oh no, Ichigo-kun," Urahara assured him, with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "We need not go that far."

It only took a week of intensive training after Harry came to live with the Kurosakis before he was able to call Muramasa from his soul. The tall spirit was very pleased to stand beside his new master.

"Master, you did it."

"Don't call me that, Muramasa! I'm your friend, not your master," Harry groused as the two stood on the ruined landscape of the small pocket dimension situated under Urahara's sweet shop.

The spirit smiled. "Yes, Master but I am not a human. I am a zanpakuto. Your zanpakuto."

"Zanpakuto or not, I refuse to allow you to call me master. You will call me Harry!" the teen commanded.

Muramasa smiled, fondly. "As you wish Harry."

Those listening in on the argument smiled. Harry would do well as a Soul Reaper, if he ever chose that path. Harry may not have been the original wielder of Muramasa, but they worked very well together. Both wizard and zanpakuto had been abused by those with authority over their lives, and both were now building a powerful relationship of mutual respect and support.

Harry was now able, with his magic and spirit pressure, to call up Muramasa in his katana form as well. He was still learning how to release the spirit sword's unusual powers, but with the help of Muramasa's calm voice Harry was slowly getting it.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo came to Urahara for a meeting one evening. Harry was still in the underground training area, busy cleaning up and getting ready to head back to the clinic.

"Let me get this straight, Ichigo-kun," the blonde shopkeeper questioned. His face partially hidden by his hat as he peered at the causally dressed teen. "You want to take Harry-san to the Soul Society for a meeting with Byo-kun?"

Ichigo sighed, looking to the ceiling. "I need to. Byakuya will want to know that I passed Muramasa on."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? They are still cleaning up the mess that the spirit beasts made."

Ichigo grimaced, remembering all the zanpakuto spirits that went rogue because their wielders had been killed by Muramasa. Yes, it was dangerous, but he had given his word. "Ah."

The Soul Society didn't know that Ichigo had rescued Muramasa instead of allowing the zanpakuto to die. Only three other people knew at the time, Rukia, Byakuya and Orihime. No one was going to tell the Soul Society anytime soon.

"Uhh. . . why don't I have Yoruichi-chan send the request that he come here instead?" the blonde ex-captain turned shop-keeper offered, causing Ichigo to whip his head around to face Urahara.

"You think they'll allow a captain to come to Living World?" he asked in disbelief.

"They might, if the request was worded right."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:For those waiting for Rukia, she's busy at this time dealing with the Sword Beasts.

Again we wish to thank NeoRyu777 for the following definition:

For those who are unfamiliar with honorifics, they usually signify the relationship between the user and subject. For instance, Inoue Orihime calls Kurosaki Ichigo "Kurosaki-kun". The use of the family name suggests Orihime doesn't feel privileged enough to use Ichigo's given name. However, the "-kun" on the end signified that she feels like she is close enough to consider him a very good friend.

-kun – signifies close friendship or affection, typically used in regards to a boy

-chan – signifies close friendship or affection, typically used in regards to a girl – exception regarding use within family

-san – signifies a rather impersonal relationship, usually used as "Mr." or "Mrs."

Until next time. - GF and The Frau


	8. They'll Have It

Soldier

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Also see below for terms used. There is some slight crude language in this chapter.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8: They'll Have It

Kuchiki Byakuya was a stoic, elegant man who could be called many things – dedicated, rich and the powerful head of a noble clan in the Soul Society. He was also a captain of the Gotei 13 as well as Rukia's brother and a very private person.

So when he was sitting at his desk going over a pile of paperwork at his divisional office, he really didn't pay that much attention when a large black butterfly floated in.

Jigokucho or 'Hell Butterflies' are ethereal black butterflies with maroon highlights on their wings. They served two functions: One was sending messages throughout the Seireitei, or rather the inner court of the Soul Society, and the other to escort souls through the tunnel between Living world and the Soul Society.

When he finally noticed the butterfly the solemn captain looked up from his work and held out his hand for the black messenger to land.

"Greetings Bya-bo," came a woman's voice. He recognized the voice of his exiled former mentor turned traitor Shihoin Yoriuchi. However his eyes widened at her playful tone.

"Ichi-kun asked me to send you a message. He has found a new wielder for the zanpakuto he saved, you know who I mean. He's asked me to invite you to the Living World so that you could meet that person. He didn't want to parade the pair around the Seireitei and cause problems. And yes, Ichi-kun can be discrete when he needs to be. You'll be surprised at the match. See you soon."

The butterfly flew off after delivering its message leaving a very thoughtful captain behind.

A few minutes later the stoic captain stood and marched out of his office, calling to his red-haired vice-captain. "Abarai, I will be out of the office today. I expect all of your paperwork done by the time I get back." He was gone before he could receive a reply, trusting that the work would be done, or else.

"Hai, Taicho."

0o0o0o0o0

In the small park not far from his sweet shop, just as the sun was setting in the distance, Kisuke Urahara was waiting for the paper doors of the Senkaimon* to slide open. A black hell butterfly floated out the door, followed by the powerful captain of the sixth division of the Gotei 13.

"Ah Kuchiki-taicho, welcome," the bucket-hat wearing shop keeper said softly as he leaned on his walking stick. "Before you meet with Ichigo-kun and his friends there is something I would like you to look over."

"Will he be there?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked as the pair made for the shop.

"They are training in my basement as we speak."

0o0o0o0o0o

With a cooling cup of tea beside his elbow, the captain carefully looked over the file before him. It showed a picture of a young boy with messy, black hair and iridescent green eyes hidden behind ugly, bent framed glasses.

"You will find that Harry-kun is a lot like Ichigo-kun, with his need to protect," Urahara said in his sing-song voice. He was sitting across from the captain at the low table. "He does not have Ichigo-kun's brash attitude, nor, sadly, confidence in his own power.

"That has been beaten out of him through the abuse of those adults in his life who were supposedly responsible for his well being," his angry words hung heavy between them "He hungers to belong, for acceptance, and yet will protect anyone he feels is unable to protect themselves."

"I see," Byakuya winced at the taste of his cool tea. As he read the file, he frowned at the mention of a prophecy and the destiny that was being mapped out for the young man. He did not like anything he'd read so far.

He wondered how a rogue zanpakuto would fit into all of this.

"I think Muramasa has been good for the teen," Urahara commented, breaking into his thoughts. "Both have been the victims of abuse, and so they are healing each other. Add to that they are both, magical beings in their own right. The young man has some quincy blood in him, Harry-kun can use some of Muramasa's abilities."

"How far has the boy come in his training?" Byakuya put aside the file he was reading to look up at the exiled former captain.

The blonde shopkeeper grimaced at the term 'boy' when it came to Harry, remembering the young man's reaction to that designation.

"He has done well so far. He is soaking up his training like a sponge. However, he does not have the control to bring forward shikai yet, but his natural magic is such that he has managed to call the zanpakuto into the Living World. He will never attain bankai as he isn't a shimigami. Nor does he need it. Harry-kun is powerful in his own right, but not as much as Ichigo-kun."

Byakuya's eyes widen slightly as Urahara went on. "Harry-kun, as you've read, is destined to take out a great evil along the same lines as Aizen, but unlike Ichigo-kun Harry-kun doesn't have the support he needs and has been left alone, adrift. He is expected to be the 'savior' of their world—and yet they refuse to train him! That is, until he came to us.

"I fear that the Soul society will have to take a deeper look at what the Wizarding World has been doing," Urahara warned.

"Is there any chance this boy will go against the Soul Society, once he knows about us?"

"Not a chance. He already knows, Ichigo-kun has told him," Urahara looked down at the table with his arms folded. "All Harry-kun wants is to belong to a family, to be accepted for who he is as a person," Urahara looked up. "Ichigo and his family are seeing to that."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting on a large boulder while Ichigo and Yoruichi were practicing something called '_shunpo_.' It looked a lot like apparating to him. He was suppose to be meditating with Muramasa to form a stronger link between them, but he was too caught up in watching the strangest game of tag he had ever seen.

"It is fascinating, is it not?" came Muramasa's voice beside him. Harry turned to see the pale spirit beside him.

Harry let out a yip in surprise and almost fell off the boulder! Luckily both Ichigo and Yuruichi were too caught up in their game to notice.

As he righted himself, Harry studied the zanpakuto spirit. "Uh.. . . hi?"

Muramasa chuckled. "You are supposed to be meditating, Harry."

"Well yea, to firm up our bond." Harry didn't think their bond needed anymore firming! He watched as Yorichi tackled Ichigo. She laughed at the teen's loud protest and ruffled his hair before she shunpo'd away. "Uh. . . Say, Muramasa do you think I could do that?" he asked wistfully. It looked like a lot of fun.

"In time. You have so much to learn, Harry. You are not a shinigami, so it will be harder for you."

Harry shuddered. He didn't want to become a Soul Reaper, but he had to clear something up with his new friend. "According to Urahara-san he says my soul's unstable due to the killing curse that struck me as a child. He said I could become a substitute, like Ichigo, when I get older. . . If I wanted to." He gave a grimace at the thought.

"That is not your wish?"

"I just wish people wouldn't make plans for me without asking," Harry groused. It was his biggest complaint, but at least Urahara and Hachigen asked for Harry's opinion from time to time.

"Ahhh Harry-kun, I see Muramasa's out! Excellent work," came Urahara's voice from below.

Harry looked down at the pair standing at the foot of his boulder as he felt Muramasa stiffen beside him. "Ah, hai?"

Harry didn't recognize the tall dark-haired man wearing a long silvery scarf around his neck standing beside his mentor. Whoever he was, Muramasa knew him and it looked like his presence worried his friend.

"Harry-kun could you come down please? Bring Muramasa with you."

Harry hopped off the boulder as Ichigo and Yoruichi flashed to stand beside the pair. Ichigo didn't look happy to see the stranger, while Yoruichi had her usual mischievous grin. "Bya-bo."

Harry could feel the power radiating off the man. This was someone he really didn't want to mess with.

"Byakuya!?" Ichigo scowled.

"Harry-kun, this is Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki Clan and a captain of the Gotei 13," Urahara introduced. "Kuchiki-taicho this is Potter Harry-sama, head, and last, of the ancient and noble House of Potter."

Harry gave a slight bow as he had been taught. So, this was the head of the clan that Muramasa's former wielder belonged to? Joy! "Honored sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Byakuya prided himself on being a good judge of people and so he tried not to form an opinion of the young man before him. Although the file he'd read said this boy was 15; he looked younger. The abuse must have been very bad to have stunted his growth this severely. And the reiryoku that this boy was radiating was almost on the same level of Kurosaki!

He'd also read that this boy was ennobled in another country, but had never been given the training befitting his station as a noble lord.

"I am honored," the head of the Kuchiki clan bowed. "I came because of the zanpakuto you have in your possession. It belonged to one who disgraced my clan.

"Normally a zanpakuto dies with its wielder, but Kurosaki Ichigo did the impossible and rescued him. I bade him to inform me when he passed it on."

"So I've been told. . .uh sir?" Harry looked nervously up at the stoic shinigami. "I, I'm sorry. I'm new at this. But. . . what do I call you? What title do I use?"

Byakuya's eyes widened at the respect and uncertainty in the boy's voice. It was clear that the the child was very much out of his league, and knew it. To ask for clarification meant he didn't want to give disrespect and it showed his youth.

"Byakuya is Byakuya," chimed Ichigo, scowling at the dark haired captain.

Harry turned to his taller cousin and frowned. "Well yea, but I'm not like you Ichigo-kun. I wasn't raised in this culture."

Byakuya smiled slightly. He was liking this lad more and more. "You may call me Kuchiki-taicho. However, in this case, it would be Kuchiki-sama as I am here on clan business."

"So taicho? Captain for shinigami business and Lord for clan business? Got it, Kuchiki-sama!" Harry gave a nod and another bow, appearing more comfortable.

"I see you have my former clan member's zanpakuto," the clan lord replied, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Ichigo-kun gave him to me after he killed two dementors with his swo. . . er sorry. . . zanpakuto. He was surprised that I could see him when he did it. As a wizard I'm used to seeing ghosts and spirits. My boarding school even has a poltergeist."

"I see." Byakuya didn't show it but he was finding this young lord enchanting in his eagerness to learn. For all of his hard life, Potter Harry still had some naivete left!

"Ichigo-kun told me I had to learn Muramasa's name on my own, as he couldn't tell me. It took a while." Harry looked up at the materialized spirit and the pair exchanged a warm look. "He's been great, sir. Like family. This is the first time he's shown himself without me calling him," Harry said with a happy grin.

"Very well."

The spirit moved closer to his new wielder and Byakuya could see that the bond was strengthening quickly between the pair. He frowned, wondering how this would play out. It was clear that this child had a lot to learn, but was no threat to the Soul Society.

"I approve," he said and turned to leave. "Kurosaki Ichigo you did well. I will visit again."

"Taicho. Harry-kun has to return to England at the end of the month, in about 20 days," Urahara said. "He has no choice if he wants to keep his titles and magic. The laws of his country are very strict on the matter."

Byakuya stopped and turned slightly to give a slight bow before opening the senkaimon to return to the Seireitei.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo had scowled when he noticed the arrival of the stick-up-his-ass captain. He hoped he didn't start something. His cousin didn't need the hassle.

He was, however, surprised that Muramasa chose now to appear. The spirit looked almost as he had when he fought him the last time. It meant that the bond was growing stronger and Harry's magic was accepting it, which was all good to Ichigo's way of thinking.

However, the confrontation wasn't as bad as he had feared. Byakuya was known for his strict adherence to 'The Law'. Harry wasn't a shinigami, nor was he dead. He was a wizard in training and should not even have a zanpakuto! Thus he was breaking Soul Society's laws. However, Ichigo knew that both Muramasa and Harry needed each other badly.

Maybe this'll work after all?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry watched as the tall man walked away. What just happened? He had heard stories about this guy and his strict adherence to the Laws of the Soul Society. And yet he approved! The captain reminded Harry a bit of Lucius Malfoy, but with more elegance and class.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ichigo standing there.

"Back to training," his cousin ordered. "You need to become stronger."

Harry groaned as the laughter of Urahara and Yorichi rang out. Muramasa just smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Again special thanks to NeoRyu777 for the term definitions. Until next time. - Genkai and The Frau.

**Jigokucho **– Commonly called Hell Butterflies, they are black butterflies that guide Shinigami through the Senkaimon when travelling between the Soul Society and the Human World and deliver messages.

**taicho** – "Captain"

**fukutaicho** – "Lieutenant" or more literally, "Vice-Captain."

**Senkaimon** – is the gate used to travel between the two worlds, and is the only official and safe way to enter and leave Soul Society. The Soul Society has only one permanent Senkaimon, which takes the form of a giant gate situated within a large courtyard atop a large tower. Travel through the Senkaimon is heavily regulated, and can only officially be opened by the members of the Kido Corps. Upon opening the gate doors, white light emanates from the door and extends upward into the sky of Soul Society. While the Senkaimon is run by the Kidō Corps, some high ranking Noble Families have their own private Senkaimon which was what Byakuya Kuchiki used in this chapter.

**Reiatsu** – Spiritual energy. Not to be confused with Reiki, which is a spiritual practice

**Shikai** – "First Release"; Every Zanpukto has an initial release, Shikai, which is gained through a Shinigami learning the Zanpukto's name, and release phrase. For instance, Kuchiki Rukia's Shikai release is "Dance, Sode no Shiraiyuki!" In Shikai form, many Zanpuktos change form, and gain special abilities. Rukia's Shikai gives her "dances" which release ice-type attacks.

**Bankai** – "Great Release"; Every Zanpukto has a second release, Bankai. Bankai is achieved in stages. The first stage is manifestation of the Zanpukto spirit in the physical world. The second stage is passing the spirit's test. It is said that while Shikai involves working with the spirit, Bankai means dominion over the spirit, and gaining its full power. Often, a Shinigami's outfit will change to symbolize this in Bankai mode. For instance, when Kurosaki Ichigo uses Bankai, his Shinigami robes transform into Zangetsu's clothes. Also, Bankai is said to be easily ten times more powerful than Shikai.

**Gotei 13 – **The 13 imperial squads of Shinigami. Each squad has its own specialty. For instance, Squad 11 specializes in Zanjutsu, the use of one's Zanpukto in sword-fighting. They look down on those who specialize in Kido. Squad 4 specializes in Healing Kido, but as there is little call for them outside of war, they are the go-to squad for general chores. However, there is one little-known squad: Squad Zero, unknown to anyone outside the Captain ranks, are made up entirely of people Captains who have grown even stronger. Their duty is to protect the King of Soul Society.


	9. Go Ahead

Soldier

A/N: According to Bleach Wiki, Hachigen relies more on his kido skills than on his zanpakuto and doesn't list his shikai or bankai. So I based his zanpakuto spirit off his hollow mask he wore during the Winter War.

Uruhara's zanpakuto was named Benihime (or in English dub '_Red Princess'_ ) and according to Urahara she is "not very nice."

Again, this is NOT a slash pairing.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. The kido spells are from Bleach movie 2: "The Diamond Dust Rebellion." Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 9: Go Ahead

The month went by fast and Harry enjoyed every exhausting bit of it. He was learning so much living with the Kurosaki family. Isshin was just as crazy as Ichigo had warned him. He reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley, but Mr. Weasley was much, much calmer. . .

unless he was exploring 'Muggle artifacts'.

His training now included physical training with a group of people called the Visored. They were exiled Shinigamis that lived in the old warehouse Urahara had taken him to. Life was good, in Harry's opinion.

"GOOOOOD MORRRNINGGG! ICHIIIII. . .Goooooo!"

Harry peeked sleepily out of the closet to see Isshin in a flying leap heading for the prone teen, but before he landed Ichigo jumped up, planting a fist into the man's face. The blow sent him flying across the room and out into the hallway.

'Shades of Alistor Moody!' Harry thought groggily.

"GIVE IT A REST OLD MAN! Geeze why can't you be normal for once?" Ichigo shouted, standing there wearing only a pair of sweat pants.

Harry silently hexed Isshin's hair neon green as he exited the closet shouting, "Constant Vigilance!"

The first time Isshin pulled this stunt, it had frightened him so badly that he almost refused to leave the relative safety of his bed. Now, however, he was getting used to it. At least he didn't flinch at the loud fighting. This was different than the Dursley's, that was for certain.

Harry headed for the bathroom, leaving a very loud and angry Ichigo cussing out his green-haired old man.

After his morning routine Harry found Yuzu and Karin downstairs at the table. He quietly sat down, ignoring the huge poster looming over them.

Yuzu, the very quiet and shy sister, was the cook and housekeeper of the family. She reminded Harry a bit of Ginny Weasley who hung around him and Ron. He liked Yuzu better, at least she didn't give off fan-girl vibes.

Harry, ignoring Yuzu's protests that he was a guest, insisted on helping out with the household chores between his training sessions, despite her disapproval.

Karin was the tom-boy of the family. She frowned a lot, like Ichigo, but she was such a sports nut! She reminded Harry of the girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, especially Katie Bell. She was grateful that Harry wanted to help protect Yuzu from not only their father, but anyone wanting to bully the shy girl. It made points in Karin's book.

The strangest member of the family was a plushie lion named Kon. According to Ichigo, the toy contained a modified soul. Ichigo used it when he had to leave his body to fight hollows so that his body would not rot while he was away. After he caught the plushie reading a porn manga Harry's decided Kon was a pervert, a lot like Seamus Finnegan

Breakfast was great. It was the one meal that everyone sat around the table to eat together. Ichigo and his sisters were in school for lunch while Isshin took his lunch when he could between patients. Harry tended to eat with Hachigen, or with the rest of the Visoreds at the warehouse.

However, supper was hit or miss in the Kurosaki household. Everyone had different schedules, depending on homework, eating at friends homes, or just getting away from Isshin.

Although Harry normally had summers off, the three children of the Kurosaki family were still in the middle of their school year. Ichigo could only train in the evenings or on the weekends if he didn't have a ton of homework to do. For all of his violent and delinquent ways, Ichigo was very good in school and kept his grades up.

It was important to note that Ichigo cared who helped Harry train. That he knew his cousin didn't trust easily, and cared about what Harry was learning meant a lot to the English teen. No one had cared before. The Visoreds also cared how they trained Harry. He was still young, and most importantly, still alive.

After everyone left for the day, Harry made his way to Urahara's. He only had about two weeks of training left before he had to return to London.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!*" Harry called out as he entered the shop.

"Ahhh. Ohayo Harry-kun. Your instructor is waiting for you down in the basement," came Urahara's voice from his living area.

"Arigato Urahara-san!" Harry headed down stairs to the cavernous terrain below the shop. Waiting there for him as a large man with pink hair and mustache, wearing a green tuxedo and a yellow bow-tie.

"Ohayo, Hachigen-sensei!" Harry called with a small bow. He'd liked the large man from the start. In a way he reminded Harry of Hagrid, without the fascination for large, dangerous creatures. Tessai-sensei would, from time to time, test Harry, but for the most part left the teaching up to Hachigen.

"Ohayo Harry-kun. Come and let's begin!" Hachigen called, waving Harry over to him.

Harry spent the rest of that morning working on what he considered wandless magic. His current lesson was working on applying the kido training to his wizarding magic.

Kido was more akin to a ritualized chanting, but once he made the connection how it felt to perform it, he flew through the lessons.

Now that he had full access to his magical core, he rarely used his wand. It was disappointing that the lower levels of Kido were useless to him as he, like Ichigo, tended to over power them.

"Bakudo No. 62: 100 Steps Fence!" Harry shouted as he raised his hands, pressed them together before spreading them apart. As he did so, a shimmering shaft of light formed horizontally between them. He then threw it javelin style at the boulder some distance away.

As the javelin of glowing light flew through the air it split into several at once. They sailed, several falling to the ground, but the original one pierced the boulder while the others landed around it.

"Very good Harry-kun," Hachigen praised. "Now do Hado 33."

Harry winced. He would try. Hado always caused more damage than it should for him for some reason. Hachigen assured him that it only took practice.

"Hado 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" Harry chanted, holding out his hand, palm out as he spoke the incantation.

A ball of blue energy formed quickly in front of his palm before blasting forth. The wave of destruction was wide and devastating. It cut a wide deep swath towards the boulder with the light javelin sticking out of it. When the dust cleared, the boulder had been turned to gravel.

"Very good, Harry-kun!" Hachi praised. "Now, fix what you broke."

"Hai! Hachi-sensei," Harry said as he raised his hand and shouted. "Reparo!"

The damage done to the landscape suddenly started to repair itself—all except the boulder. It was too badly damaged and remained dust and rubble on the ground. By learning Kido, Harry had discover where his core was and how to access it. That discovery lead to finding out that his magic worked the same way as Kido, and he hadn't used his wand since.

"Very good Harry," came the voice of Muramasa as he appeared beside his wielder. "Release me."

Harry smiled as he held an arm out straight, level with his shoulder. "In the stillness of the night, comes a sound: Whisper Muramasa!" Harry chanted. In his out-stretched hand a Japanese katana appeared with a purple and silver hilt. Harry could feel the approval in the back of his mind.

Although he was born of another shinigami and was suppose to have died with him, Harry continued to learn everything there was about Muramasa. Something his former wielder, Kuga, failed to do. Muramasa, for his part, was starting to conform to Harry's pure soul.

In doing so, Harry made the zanpakuto his own. It was difficult for the simple reason Harry was not a shinigami, nor did he ever want to be one. With each training session the bond between them grew stronger. It helped they had the approval of all those involved in Harry's training. The positive energy helped strengthen Harry's new resolve and confidence. And it helped to stabilize his core.

For Muramasa, Harry reminded him of his beloved Kuga in so many ways, except Harry had a stronger need to protect the innocent and those that mattered to him. Kuga never saw his zanpakuto as anything but a weapon, a tool that he discarded once it failed to serve him.

Harry, however, saw Muramasa as the brother of his heart. Their bond was now firmly set in Harry's soul- stronger than a lover, stronger than family. While Harry may be his master, the young wizard was also his brother, his friend and this pleased Muramasa greatly.

The zanpakuto in Harry's hand pulsed once and standing before Harry was Muramasa with two spirits.

One was a tall, stately Japanese woman dressed in an Heien period red kimono and an elaborate black wig. The other was a male dressed as a kabuki actor.

"I love it! You're so cool, Muramasa!" shouted Harry, laughing happily at his companion. He could almost hear Muramasa purring in the back of his mind at Harry's happiness. This was another thing that the spirit loved about Harry; his childlike delight.

Ah, someone's very happy!" came Urahara's voice from the base of the stairs. "And I see that you even cleaned up the place. And who are these two?"

Harry grinned. "Why Geta Boshi . . . ." Harry had picked up Ichigo's irreverance for the shopkeeper. " . . . don't you recognize your own zanpakuto?"

The elegant lady slowly sank down, spreading her flowing kimono around her as she curtsied to the surprised shopkeeper. "Master."

The Kabuki Actor huffed and moved into a dramatic pose next to an equally surprised Hachigen.

Harry placed his zanpakuto on his shoulder, like he had seen Ichigo do with that huge meat cleaver of his. "So this is what your zanpakuto spirits look like?" he asked, grinning.

"So what do you plan to do now, Harry-kun? The last time zanpakuto spirits materialized they wrecked the Sereitei," Kisuke Urahara asked hiding his face behind his fan, watching his charge closely.

Harry looked over at the zanpakuto resting on his shoulder and said, "As cool as this is, he's right. I don't want to lose you." Harry sighed as some of the happiness left his face. "You're part of me now. Can you return them?"

Muramasa raised his hand. "Of course, Harry. I would not turn them on anyone like I did for Kuga. I am pleased that you are capable of summoning my techniques." The spirits returned to their master's, much to the relief of the two former shinigami.

"Well, that practice went well," Urahara said, clapping his hands. "It's time for lunch."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hachigen followed them up. He looked over the terrain of the pocket dimension that Urahara had set up for training decades ago and shuddered. That kid had as much power as Kurosaki Ichigo. He was also thankful both had a strong desire to protect, and not just those they cared about.

The large Kido Master didn't use his zanpakuto much, preferring Kido over actual fighting. It shook him to know what his Zanpakuto's spirit form looked like. It made sense though, he did wear a kabuki mask when he used his hollow powers. Hachigen wondered what other surprises his student would reveal.

Maybe he should ask Tessai. His young student had come far in the very short time he had been teaching him. Yes, he was very pleased with Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

During lunch Harry was puzzling over a problem. "Uh. . .Urahara-san? Do you think I could send a letter to Kuchiki-sama? I would like to ask him something."

Urahara set down his cup of tea, pondering the question. "I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting down for his evening meal when a hell butterfly landed on his finger and started its message:

"Uh Greetings Kuchiki-sama. . . " a young boy's voice started to speak hesitantly. Byakuya recognized it was the voice of that boy who bonded with his departed kinsman's zanpakuto. ". . . this is so weird, speaking like this. . . "

There was a clearing of the throat and the message continued. ". . . _Uh, Kuchiki-sama, I would like to ask a favor of you, sir. I need lessons in noble etiquette and deportment. I was raised poorly and was unaware of my heritage until this summer. I have less than two weeks before I have to return to England. I. . .uh. . . need_ _someone of your standing to direct me to the material to study. Also. . .uh. . . Muramasa wants to speak with you as well.. . Thank you for listening, sir. . . . uh how do I end this?. . . Oh. . .end message. "_ The message ended.

The clan lord closed his eyes in thought. At least the boy recognized he was in over his head and was polite about it. What he had seen in that brief first encounter had impressed him. Should he help the boy? An appeal like that was worthy of a response.

His evening meal forgotten on a tray beside him, the clan lord had work to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was working out with Ichigo in the underground lair beneath Urahara's shop that evening when a senkaimon opened. A black butterfly floated out with Kuchiki Byakuya trailing behind it.

"What are you doing here, Byakuya?" Ichigo demanded, bringing the spar to an end.

Harry placed a hand on his cousin. "I asked him to come, Ichigo-kun. Muramasa says I need training in how to be a noble. And since he was once part of the Kuchiki clan, he thought it would be best if I contact Kuchiki-sama." Harry turned and gave a slight bow. "Welcome, sir."

"As rude as ever, Kurosaki Ichigo, but Potter-san is right," Byakuya said as the gateway closed and disappeared behind him. He gave a slight nod of his head to acknowledge Harry before continuing. "I have come to teach him as he requested. It is an admirable trait to know when you are in need of training."

"Arigato, Kuchiki-sama," Harry said, politely as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "Muramasa has been tutoring me some and the goblins have given me research material on my family, as I never knew them. But it isn't enough. Besides, he also wants to speak with you. He won't tell me why," Harry pouted. It only showed how young the boy was.

"That is acceptable. I am here now," the clan lord said. "I will be coming here every night until you leave to go over what you have learned and to point out your mistakes. However, tonight, I will watch as you finish your sparring. I am curious to see how well you are progressing."

And so it began.

Harry and Ichigo return to sparring with their zanpakutos. Harry knew he couldn't defeat the taller and older teen but it was good practice. From the sidelines, Urahara and Yoruichi pointed out Harry's mistakes and offered encouragement. Byakuya was impressed that the lad could almost hold his own against so aggressive and powerful a fighter as Kurosaki Ichigo, even though everyone could see that the taller teen was holding back.

Yes, he had made the right decision to come. Maybe through this child the disgrace to his clan's honor will be cleared once and for all.

Muramasa appeared beside the Kuchiki lord. "A word while they are busy, Kuchiki-sama?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: There is no pairing in this story except for the soul bonding of Muramasa and Harry and that is more brother/sibling pairing. We repeat there is no slash in this story. Thanks for all the reviews.

Until next time – GF and the Frau

***Ohayo gozaimasu! **– formal way to say Good morning!

**Ohayo** – informal way to say Morning!

**Arigato** – thank you

**-sensei **– In general usage, it is used, with proper form, after a person's name, and means "teacher," and the word is used as a title to refer to or address teachers, professors, professional such as lawyers, CPA and doctors, politicians, clergyman, and other figures of authority.

**Visored** – a group of Shinigami who obtained Hollow powers. And no, Harry will not be obtaining this power.

**Senkaimon **\- the gate used to travel between the two worlds, and is the only official and safe way to enter and leave Soul Society.


	10. Interlude 1

Soldier

A/N: Yes, Sirius and Remus are a little OOC. Be patient, it will be explained. Since Harry has returned to England, he will now be speaking English for the most part. Harry's speaking mind to mind with Muramasa is in the language of the soul which is, in our opinion, neither English or Japanese.

Also we are not too sure about the scene at the end of this chapter. We know it was risky but it so fits Harry's nature.

Chapter 10: Interlude 1

The month of August had been a trying time for Albus Dumbledore and those that belonged to his Order of the Phoenix.

Harry Potter, the lad he had insisted everyone stay away from so he 'might grieve', but must still be protected, had vanished. No one knew where he had gone.

The old headmaster was very disappointed in Mundungus for leaving his post the night that Harry disappeared. What was even more mysterious was the report of two missing dementors and their ashy residue found in a park near Harry's home.

The goblins seemed to know what was going on, but none of his spies could get anything out of them. It was disheartening to learn that Molly Weasley had been dipping into the boy's trust fund and had been caught. Thankfully, he had refrained from that temptation; no matter how much the 'greater good' could've used the money. If he'd done so and it had been found out, well, no justification would've excused the fact he had stolen from a minor orphan.

Albus found out even the Dursleys had been hit by the goblin audit! It saddened him that none of the funds they had been given for Harry's upkeep had gone to his needs. He'd known Harry would spend ten lonely, hard years with them, but he just thought it would be because there would be no magic in his life. He'd known Petunia was a bitter woman, but to have taken that bitterness out on a small boy. . .? It was unconscionable!

'_Where could the lad be?_' the aged wizard pondered. '_Hogwarts is starting soon. He has to be here, he has a destiny to fulfill!'_

"Headmaster! Albus?" came a sudden call from his fireplace.

Albus turned to see a face amid the green flames. "Ahh Arthur, what can I do for you today?"

"Harry wrote to Sirius. He said He would be at the goblins two days before the first to finalize his inheritance. He wanted Sirius to meet him there. Then he wants to get his supplies."

"I see." He smiled. Things were finally looking up. While two days before the start of school wasn't much time to deal with Harry's rebellion, he should thank Merlin for small favors.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius scowled as he stood behind what he thought was a friend reporting his private correspondence to the old fool.

"Oh hi Sirius," the balding red-haired wizard said, nervously as he came out of the fireplace.

"Arthur, I didn't tell you so that you could blab to Dumbledore. Harry's MY godson, and not some pawn in the old man's schemes!"

"But we were all worried, especially Albus. Molly insisted. . .," Arthur Weasley tried to justify his actions. He lowered his eyes as Sirius continued to glare at him.

"I think it's time for you and your family to leave. You have betrayed me and mine for the last time and are no longer welcome in this house!"

"You . . . you don't mean that?!"

"That information was private and Harry asked that we didn't tell Albus. Why did you tell him?"

"But . . . he wanted to be told. . . " Arthur sputtered.

"Don't you think I don't know that? Molly and your brood have broken the code of Hospitality and Guest Right time and time again, and I'm getting tired of it," Sirius continued to glare at the hen-pecked man.

"She thinks she can order me around in my own house! She refuses to acknowledge me as head of house Black and Master of this dwelling. Your youngest son has no manners, eats like a pig and is rude to just about everyone here. Granted, I hate this place, but when things got too dangerous for you to live at the Burrow I allowed you to come and live here," Sirius snarled, turning to leave. "You have one hour. I want you and your family gone!"

Molly, of course, pitched a screaming fit. Sirius, however, remained firm. The other members of the Order watched the drama unfold but no one could go against the ancient codes of Hospitality and the Rights given to guests by the Head of a House.

They all knew that the Weasleys were guilty of that breach of etiquette since they first stepped into Grimmauld Place, and had wondered when Sirius Black would snap. No matter that the wizard in question hated his mother's home and was a fugitive on the run; he allowed everyone to come and go with few rules or restrictions.

Sirius knew he had failed his godson on so many levels, and he refused to allow Albus Dumbledore to have any more say in Harry's life.

The letter had been delivered at breakfast. Everyone wanted to know where Harry disappeared to, and how he was. Parts of the letter had been read aloud to those around the breakfast table. Other parts had been under privacy spells, and were meant for Sirius' eyes only.

Sirius was happy to know that his godson had found peace away from those insufferable muggles! He remembered Petunia all too well. She was the most disagreeable woman he had ever met. He was glad that Harry escaped her and her disgusting family for a month. He just wished he knew where Harry had gone.

The goblins were keeping him informed—up to a point. Thanks to the barmy old coot the old marauder was constantly watched so sneaking out to Gringotts had been difficult, but not impossible.

Sirius was very disappointed with the Weasleys. He thought they cared for Harry. After the first week he'd found that the youngest male Weasley was a food hog, caring only about his stomach and how much he could stuff into it, and he was extremely jealous of Harry.

The youngest Weasley, and the only daughter in over a century, had been groomed by Molly to marry his Godson. If he had anything to say about it it wasn't going to happen. Harry didn't even know the chit that well!

Then there was Harry's other friend, Hermione Granger. That girl needed to pull her head out of books and see the world for what it really was. He knew his godson would not like the fact that the girl had been swayed to Dumbledore's side, he only wondered what she'd been promised for her obedience.

Once the Weasleys were gone, dragging Miss Granger with them, Sirius sent a note to the goblins hoping that Harry would get it in time. Harry wouldn't be happy if Albus showed up at Gringotts for their meeting.

The Meeting of the Order of Phoenix that night got a little heated. Albus had been informed that the Weasleys were no longer welcomed at Grimmauld Place.

"Sorry, Albus," Sirius said. "I was getting tired of being ordered around in my own house."

"But you need to forgive, my boy," Albus insisted.

"I am forgiving. I'm allowing you to use my house, aren't I?" Sirius snarled, slamming a fist on the table. "I allowed them to abuse my hospitality all summer. Well, this time, they went too far."

"But, they are supporters of the Light and we need them," the old wizard argued, giving him a disappointed look.

"You might need them, however they had no right to go behind my back and share my private correspondence with an outsider!" Sirius glared back.

Remus spoke up. "Aren't you being a little harsh, Padfoot? We're all worried about Harry. Albus only wants to help."

Sirius shot a betrayed look at his best friend and threw up his hands. "You know what? Everyone out! I won't allow you to continue to imprison Harry like you have me. Out! You too Moony!"

"But. . . "

"OUT!" Sirius started to pull his wand. "I mean it, Moony. I'm tired of being a prisoner in my own house. At least Harry managed to escape his prison and I'm glad for that!"

"Harry wasn't in prison! He was safe under blood wards," Moony argued.

"When there were people making sure he stayed put, in a place he didn't want to be, it was a prison! Tell me I'm wrong. He was a boy without guidance and we left him hanging without support. Those muggles don't care. They never did!"

"Now, Sirius. . . " came Albus.

"Get out! You and your Order have broken the Code of Hospitality and Guest Right in my house for the last time! I, Sirius Orion Black, revoke my permission to all members of the Order of the Phoenix to use my home for their meetings!"

The house wards shuddered. They had no choice but to leave as the ancient wards forced them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, after everyone left, the old marauder sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea, waiting. Before him was the letter that caused all the stir. Thankfully, Albus hadn't got his hands on it, although he had tried.

Suddenly the floo activated and Remus Lupin stepped out. "Padfoot?"

"In here, Moony. So how did it go?"

"As we knew it would. They bought it, hook, line and sinker," came Remus' amused voice, quoting a muggle catch phrase as he plopped down beside his friend. It was one of many that Lily had taught them during their last year at Hogwarts.

Sirius grinned. "So welcome back to the House of Black. I've already set the wards to keep everyone else out but you and Harry. That letter was sheer genius. Harry knew what would happen if he wrote asking me not to tell Albus about his plans. Pass wording certain parts was brilliant." He waved the letter around. For the first time all summer his godson was not only safe but happy. "So, did the old codger recruit you to spy on me?"

"You know very well he did." Moony waved his wand over the tea kettle to reheat the water. "So when are you meeting Harry?"

"Right after breakfast," Sirius informed him. "You coming?"

"You couldn't keep me away. In fact, Albus' counting on it."

Both men laughed. Their godchild was their marauder legacy after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sighed as she listened to Ron rant about how it wasn't fair to have been kicked out. She'd been dragged away with the Weasleys when Sirius had kicked them all out. She definitely had to go and look up the code of hospitality and guest right to see what just happened.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she sat thinking, ignoring the fuming red-head. She was now sure she had made a mistake when she'd listened to the headmaster and not written to Harry like she'd promised.

Hermione was sure the Professor was making a mistake in not getting Harry the counseling that he so desperately needed. Isolation wasn't the answer, if anything it would just intensify the problems. Harry needed his friends around him now more than ever.

Now she was stuck with the Weasleys all summer. She really missed her parents. Maybe, since she was no longer at Grimmauld Place, she could go and stay with them for the last of the summer?

She only hoped Harry would forgive her when he returns.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry stepped off the plane at London Heathrow International back in England once more. There were only two and half days left before he was due to return to Hogwarts.

It had been a fun, but grueling month, and it had been the best time of his life. He had made great friends and mentors, people who finally had his best interests at heart. He was going to miss Yuzu's cooking though, and Isshin's craziness . . . well maybe not that so much.

He was going to miss Ichigo the most. The tall orange-haired teen had become more than just a cousin in that short amount of time. Harry wondered if the feeling he had was more what having a big brother was like.

He made it through customs, and collecting his bags, headed out of airport terminal towards a waiting limo. 'The goblins had come through once again', he thought with a grin. A quick letter to them about his needs and itinerary and they had it all arranged. Everything – including all the travel accommodations. They had even booked a luxury hotel suite reasonably near the Leaky.

Harry was very disappointed that neither Ichigo, nor any of his new friends, could come with him; but it was probably for the best. He didn't want anyone from the Wizarding World to know about his distant relatives. Although Urahara and the Visored could handle themselves around magic they just wouldn't fit in. Plus, he needed a safe haven for the future, and Japan was it. No, it was better that the two worlds didn't meet.

With an adjustment to the scarf around his throat he entered the limo, allowing the driver to take his bags to be placed in the boot. He spent the ride to the hotel with his eyes closed in meditation.

A nobleman, according to Byakuya, was calm and composed; to become flustered or excited was unbecoming of someone of rank. The two weeks of training with the noble lord had been interesting. The man could give Lucius Malfoy lessons on how a nobleman should comport himself.

Harry couldn't believe that yesterday at the goodbye party, Byakuya Kuchiki adopted him into his clan! It was the highlight of the party for Harry, no one was expecting the stiff, noble captain to do that.

The leader of the Kuchiki clan had formally given Harry a silvery green scarf and a pair of metal hair clips called '_kenseikan_'.

"_I am pleased with your training,"_ he told Harry the day before he had to leave. _"You will bring honor back to the Kuchiki clan. Honor that the previous owner of the zanpakuto you now wield took from us. Wear these with pride." _

Harry hadn't asked for the honor, he had been afraid to. Even Ichigo was floored by the offer. _"I am most humbly honored, Kuchiki-sama, and accept with great joy," _he said with a bow, speaking Japanese. _"I will strive to add to the clans' honor, Byakuya-sama." _

Muramasa purred in the back of his mind. He too had been pleased.

"_I can not make you my heir, but all males of the clan wear these as a sign of being a part of our noble house. It is only right that you be adopted into my clan, as my nephew." _ Byakuya informed him as he helped him with the scarf and hair clips. Harry needed the help with his messy, untamed hair.

'_Very good, Harry_,' came Muramasa's voice, bringing Harry back to the present. '_Remember your training_.'

'_Thanks Muramasa, I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I am sure the old fool will start something.' _ Harry no longer had any respect for the Headmaster and had adopted the Kuchiki mannerisms.

_'Let him._' the amused spirit chuckled.

_'I wonder what the Visoreds thought of our little surprise?_' Harry commented with a chuckle.

As a parting gift the day before, Harry asked Muramasa to free all of the spirits of the hollowified Shinigami. Muramasa had told him that the zanpakutos were still upset with their wielders about sealing them away. Harry had been told by Shinji, the defacto leader of the small group, that unsealing them was dangerous.

Harry and Muramasa disagreed. They felt that the Visoreds' zanpakutos were getting the raw end of the deal. So in an attempt to deal with the problem, Harry asked Muramasa to release them with the understanding that he wasn't controlling them in any way.

Harry had asked his zanpakuto not to influence the spirits in any way, but only tell them that here was their chance to talk to their wielders face to face. Once they had, the spirits should fade back into their sword forms. Yes, it was dangerous, but all of the Visoreds were either captains, or vice-captain level, in training and strength.

At least it won't be like it was in the Soul Society with the rogue Sword Beasts that had run wild after slaying their wielders. He wouldn't want anyone to come after him for that deadly a prank.

Hachigen and Tessai were Kido masters. They should be able to keep everything under control. Plus Hachigen had already come to terms with his zanpakuto during Harry's training.

Too bad Harry wasn't going to be around to watch the fun. He hoped either Urahara or Yoruichi were taking videos.

His cell went off. Harry chuckled when he saw it was Ichigo. _"Mushi mushi. . ."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

To the person that chewed me out for not posting in the summary that there will be no pairings. Uh, I thought using brackets in the character lists denotes pairings? Am I wrong? Just because it isn't a love or sexual pairing, doesn't mean it isn't a pairing. Oh well, to each their own.

Until next time. – GenkaiFan and The Frau


	11. Cheat a Friend

Soldier

A/N: We are not really bashing anyone. Hermione, in canon, although she means well, believed that those in authority could do no wrong. She was always right. Although Harry did take Ron back after fourth year, he didn't really trust him. This Harry would not put up with them. He has left them behind.

Now that Harry is back in England. Please just assume he is speaking English now.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11: Cheat a Friend

A lone figure wearing a long dark cloak and a silvery green scarf stepped onto the Hogwarts Express as crowds of people milled around. He chuckled as he walked down the train's aisle looking for an empty compartment.

Finding a compartment with single occupant, he slipped in. It was the best that he could find. At least it didn't have Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger in it!

He really didn't know what to think about his former best friends. He also didn't want to confront them this early in the day.

"Hello," he said, to the blonde haired girl who was reading a magazine upside down. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, Harry," the girl said, with the magazine still hiding her face. "I like the new you. You've finally lost the wrackspurts that have been bothering you."

Harry sat down across from her and blinked, lowering his cowl. "Uh. . . I thought no one would recognize me."

"I'll always know you," the girl said as she lowered her magazine. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Harry noted once more her blonde hair and pretty silver-gray eyes. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes. "Harry Potter, as you obviously already knew. What are wrackspurts?"

"Naturally," she said with a smile, as she cocked her head to one side as she studied him. "Wrackspurts are tiny creatures that like to hang around people with muddled thinking."

"I see," Harry said with a smile.

"I like the new look, Harry. I didn't know you visited Japan this summer."

Harry blinked. "How. . . ?"

"The kenseikan," she said giving the hair clips their proper name. "Only those of the ancient noble clans wear them. They suit you."

"Arigato, Lovegood-san. Er sorry, still trying to switch back to English after being in Japan for the last month," he said as she giggled. "The head of the Ancient and Noble Kuchiki clan adopted me into his clan a short time ago. So, how was your summer?"

"Daddy and I spent it looking for the crumple horned snorkack in the Falkland Islands."

"Did you find one?" Harry asked with interest as he could feel Muramasa's quiet amusement in the background.

"Not really, but we had a great time looking," she said as she picked up her magazine, only to go back to reading it upside down.

Harry refrained from commenting on this peculiar method. In many ways Luna Lovegood reminded him of Orihime Inoue. It was just plain scary. 'I just hope she doesn't like red bean paste on everything,' he mused with a slight shudder.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back. He knew he didn't have much time before the others found him, so he wanted to take the time to calm and center himself. Now was a perfect time to perform _'jinzen*' _that Urahara taught him.

He opened his inner eyes to see the over-sized nursery with its rocker and Muramasa sitting there.

"Move over, please," Harry told him as he hopped up onto the seat.

Muramasa smiled and made room for his wielder. "That girl is fun to listen to. She will be good for you_,_" Muramsa stated with a teasing grin.

"You are good for me. But you are right, she seems fun to be around. She reminds me of Inoue-chan." Harry leaned against his friend and sighed. "I hate this. I want to go back to Japan. I have found a new life there, plus I promised to clear your name."

"I know Harry," the spirit said as he wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders. "You are clearing my name by bringing me with you to England and with your help, I will restore my honor. We need to find the pieces of that soul, as we have been asked to do."

Harry leaned closer and buried his face into Muramasa's fur collar as he basked in the warmth of the spirit's approval. Muramasa began to run his fingers through Harry's wild hair. Their relationship was developing into one of mutual respect and brotherhood. With their past abuses, both sought and needed each other's approval and support.

"All will be well, Master," the spirit teased, knowing full well that his wielder hated to be called '_master_.'

"Ugh! I hate it when you call me that!" Harry protested as he sat back up, glaring at the spirit.

"I know," Muramasa smiled as he ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

Harry noted that Muramasa was starting to take on more of Harry's appearance now. His once teal eyes were becoming more green and cat-like. The white robe and fur collar remained pristine, and the purple striping that ran through the robe had changed to gold. Muramasa's very long purple finger nails, while remaining long and narrow, had changed color and now were a more cat-like bronze.

Everyone who had seen the spirit before he had been given to Harry had been amazed at the changes in him. To those in the know it meant that Muramasa was healing them both as he melded more and more with Harry's damaged soul.

Harry's thoughts went back to the events that happened yesterday at Gringotts. He'd arrived early, during the breakfast hour. The bank itself didn't have any customers waiting when he was ushered into the Potter Account Manager's Office.

Waiting there for him were Padfoot and Flintlock. Their meeting lasted for several hours during which Harry claimed everything that had been lost to him since the death of his parents. Lord Harry James Potter sat with calm elegance as he was given the Potter Family ring, smiling when he put it on his finger as it warmed and shrank to fit.

Padfoot was pleased with the 'new' Harry. While he'd been missing, Harry had added several inches to his height and no longer looked under weight or sickly. The messy hair was still there, but part of it was held back by a pair of hair clips attached at the left side, over Harry's ear. Harry's bright green eyes were now behind a pair of elegant silver framed glasses that didn't hide them. The scar that had so dominated his face during his formative years was now faded to almost nothing. He was looking less like a copy of James and more like a prefect blend of his parents.

Harry pulled off the dark cloak that hid most of him to reveal a lean, fit body. He was wearing a snug, black trenchcoat and fitted dress slacks. Around his neck he wore a silvery green scarf.

"Looking good, Prongslet," Sirius whistled in appreciation. "I would not have recognized you."

The meeting went well. Many plans were discussed. Including what Urahara had discovered about Tom Riddle.

You mean that scar held a horcrux!?" Sirius practically shouted. "How . . . why?"

Harry explained that it was discovered, and removed, by the goblins. And what more he had yet to deal with. He mentioned the fact that the Soul Society took a very dim view of anyone splitting their soul just to remain in the Living World.

The Visoreds and Urahara had asked Harry, when they found out about them, to collect those soul shards for study. Urahara, the ever mad scientist, even gave Harry the means to detect and collect them.

o0o0o0o

When the goblins returned Hedwig to Harry he sent her off for a book list. With the goblins' help Harry was able to get all of his supplies, plus new robes designed in the Japanese style he was now accustomed to. Of course, the goblins charged a fee for their services.

Harry didn't mind. He had money to burn. He knew he would be spending most of the year, going over his portfolio that had been laying dormant since the death of his parents. They hadn't been extremely rich but they could and did live comfortably. Plus the money in the family vault had been collecting interest for 13 years, much to the goblins' dismay.

They left just before lunch, bypassing the lobby where they knew wizards from the Order would be waiting.

The rest of the day was spent at Grimmauld Place, out of sight of the Order who were diligently seeking him.

Remus stopped by and reported that the Order was running around like chickens with their heads cut off looking for Harry. They were very disappointed to have missed him at the bank.

While they were talking, Muramasa appeared beside Harry freaking both of the older Marauders out.

"Whoa! Who. . . ?" Remus jumped back with a start.

"And this is Muramasa," Harry introduced with a snort.

Muramasa smirked as he faded away.

"Who in Merlin's name is that!?" Sirius demanded.

"And why can't I sense him?" demanded the usually calm Remus.

"He's part of me now, Padfoot. You could say he's my familiar, a part of my soul," Harry said. He then went on and told the two men how he bonded with Muramasa that night in Little Whinging.

"Dementors?! You can't kill Dementors!" Sirius screeched.

"Ichigo can," Harry assured the two men and continued with a touch of pride in his voice. "My cousin's one scary guy. Dementors didn't have a chance."

The teen chuckled softly at their reaction to the fact that Lily had family living in Japan. Of course Harry didn't tell them that his cousin dealt with monsters bigger and more deadly than just mini-menos like dementors. He was a substitute soul reaper and that's what he did.

Harry knew he had left out a lot of what happened, but they really didn't need to know that. It wasn't his story to tell. Maybe when this year was over and he left for good. . .?

"_You are worrying too much, Harry," _ Muramasa said, bringing Harry back to the present. _"As Zangetsu says always move forwarrr . . . ."_

The door of the compartment slammed open, forcing Harry to come out of _jinzen _sharply.

"Harry!" came a very familiar voice.

Harry soon found that someone with bushy brown hair have enveloped him in a strangling hug.

"Hermione, can't breathe!"

"Harry! Why didn't you write to us? Where have you been? Do you know how worried we all were?" She fired question after question not giving anyone time to answer.

Luna moved over to allow the pair to enter the compartment, giggling at their actions.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" the bushy-haired girl demanded, with hands on her hips, glaring down at him.

Harry stood to face her. His face was impassive, as he had been taught. He would not shame his training.

"Oh so now you are talking to me? Where were you this whole summer, Miss Granger? Why didn't you call? You are, after all, a muggle-born and had access to a phone. Surely you know how to use one? Do you know how many times I tried to leave Privet Drive only to have my jailers return me to that hell hole?"

"Harry!" the girl shrieked. "Jailers! Of course, they were not jailers! They were there to protect you! It was for your own good, the headmaster said so."

Harry reined in his temper. It would not become him to show emotion to someone who he had once thought of as a friend. "I see. And I thought you were my friend. I see that I was mistaken."

She started to sputter indignantly.

"Hey mate, what's with the girly things in your hair?" piped in the second person.

Harry looked over at Ron Weasley. "First off, Mr. Weasley, I am not your mate. After what happened this past school year and your lack of care, you and your family are nothing to me."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished.

The red-head balled his fist. "What did you say?"

"Did you know that your mother stole from my trust fund? She took almost 500 galleons. Did you know that she and the headmaster contracted that I was to marry your sister Ginevra once she turned 17?" Harry asked calmly, straightening the scarf around his shoulders. "Thankfully, the contract was voided as it needed my seal of approval to finalize it. Your father has agreed to pay what your mother stole in payments—against my protests. Considering that, and your betrayal last year, I am not now, nor was I ever your mate."

Both Hermione and Luna gaped at this new Harry. Ronald Weasley looked liked he wanted to punch him. Harry almost wished he would try. He wasn't going to take any more of his jealous, envious and childish behavior.

Bowing slightly to Luna, Harry said. "Please excuse me, Miss Lovegood. Through no fault of yours I find this compartment no longer to my liking. I hope to speak with you under more pleasant circumstances at a later time?"

Luna smiled. "Really? No one likes speaking with me."

Harry smiled as he turned away. "You remind me of someone I met this summer. She too had a very unique outlook on life that I found quite refreshing. I hope your stories are just as good as hers."

With that he stepped out of the compartment to the very loud protests of the pair that had disrupted his mediation.

'_Well done, Harry_,' came Muramasa's voice. '_You do the Kuchiki clan proud.'_

With a wave of his hand and a bit of wandless magic, Harry made sure that the obnoxious pair couldn't immediately follow him as he went looking for another compartment.

Over the past month Harry had spent in Japan, he'd learned what true friendship was all about. Ichigo had been willing to share his friends and family with the British teen. There were no feelings of jealousy, or any attempts to isolate him, like Ron did whenever Harry so much as talked to anyone else. Nor did Ichigo nag him, like Hermione did. Harry was allowed to, for the first time in his life, make his own mistakes, to be himself.

Harry remembered watching as Ichigo teased his friends as much as they teased him. Let's face it, Ichigo was a red-head and had the temper to match, just like Ronald Weasley. Unlike Ron though, Ichigo saved that temper for those truly deserving it. But when there was trouble, they all pulled together and worked through the situation. They had each other's backs. Ron was what Ichigo would call a 'fair weather friend', as he had so clearly proven in second and fourth years.

Harry envied his cousin. He wished he had friends like that. Comparing Ron and Hermione to Ichigo and his friends, Harry found that he didn't have that kind of friendship in the Wizarding World, nor was likely to find it anytime soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Definitions:

**kenseikan** – hair pieces (clips, etc) worn by the nobles of the Kuchiki clan.

**jenzen **– the method used by Shinigami's to converse with their zanpakuto by entering their inner world through meditation.


	12. Send a Message

Soldier 12

A/N: Yes, Harry is a bit OOC. He was taught by a guy who could give Lucius Malfoy lessons on nobility. Yes, Hermione is coming across as a fish wife and we do know that she was Harry's strongest supporter during fifth year. We really are not trying to bash her. She's frustrated and was used to Harry baring his soul on her demand.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 12: Send a Message

A bit of Kido on the door to assure privacy and Harry spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts in a pleasantly empty compartment, without being bothered. Of course there had been several attempts to enter it, but the barrier spell held firmly.

'_Thank the Kami for Tessai and Hachigen-senseis_,' Harry mused as he watched Draco Malfoy and his side- kicks stomp away in frustration.

Harry met up with Luna again at the station and she blithely told him the creatures that pulled the carriages were called Thestrals and the reason they were invisible to most.

"Only those that have seen death can see them?" he mused and silently wondered if rooming with a substitute soul reaper also counted? Luna nodded her head.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the castle entrance. "Miss Lovegood, please go to your table. Mr. Potter, the headmaster wants to see you after the feast."

"Bye Lord Potter," the blonde Ravenclaw said with a wave.

Harry scowled at his Head of House, showing her the signet ring on his finger. "Professor McGonagall, I received my inheritance this summer and claimed my lordship. I am Lord Harry Jame Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and I will be addressed as such."

"Vera weell, Lord Potter," she said with pinch-lipped disapproval as her her Scottish brogue thickened.

"Also, if it isn't about school work, and since classes haven't started yet, I doubt the headmaster and I have anything to discuss." he told her without giving her a chance to object. "So I respectfully decline the meeting Professor." As he turned away with a slight bow he could feel Muramasa's approval in his mind.

"Weel, I ne'er! Mr. Potter, ye should ken tha' the headmaster hae always had your best interest at heart." Harry noted that the stern professor had reverted to calling him 'mister' instead of lord.

"The headmaster has not now, nor has he ever had my best interest at heart, Professor. And I prefer Lord Potter," he corrected her as he turned to face her once more.

"Did you know that he witnessed my parent's will? They said, in very bold lettering, that they would rather see me in an orphanage than with my mother's sister Petunia. And he not only ignored their last wishes, but had the gall to have their will sealed! You surely realize, madam, that I should have been made aware of their will at eleven, when I first re-entered the Wizarding World?

No madam. I only returned to take my OWLS. After that, I am my own person. Now, if you will excuse me? Oh, and Professor? I am Lord Potter. Do try to remember that."

Harry walked past the sputtering woman, not caring that several other students had overheard his little speech with the Deputy Headmistress, including his former friends.

Harry made for the Gryffindor table. He noted that Neville Longbottom was sitting by himself. As he moved to sit beside him, Hermione and Ron hurried to bracket him, forcing themselves between Harry and any others. He so didn't want to deal with the pair.

With a sigh, Harry knew he had no choice and refused to make a scene. To do so was unbecoming one of renown and noble birth. He hated his fame, and always would. But if he was to survive this school year, he had to use it.

_'Thank the Kami for Byakuya-sama!'_ He mused silently. At least he could get through the feast with a portion of his sanity in check. Then he heard Muramasa chuckling._ 'Quiet you!'_

_'Of course Harry. I was only thinking of what Ichigo Kurosaki would say if he heard you praising the head of the Kuchiki clan.'_

Harry snorted. Ichigo and Byakuya had an indifferent and sometimes almost bitter relationship. They couldn't stand each other, but to everyone's surprise the pair did respect one another.

"Harry! Are you listening to me?" came Hermione Granger's jarring voice, breaking into his thoughts.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" Harry's calm voice murmured.

"I want to know where you were this summer!" she hissed at him. "I was so worried about you! Come on Harry, tell me?"

He shook his head and pointed with his chin at Professor McGonagall leading in the first years. The bushy-haired witch huffed and backed off, for now.

When the sorting started Harry sighed, ignoring his female friend's indignation at his refusal to answer. He even ignored the toad-like woman that took over the opening speech from the headmaster. Closing his eyes, he wished, yet again, he was back in Japan.

When the food appeared, Harry found he had no stomach for the rich, starchy, fried and sauce-smothered foods that appeared. At least he wasn't half-starved at the beginning of this term, like he had been in the past. However, English fare leaned heavily on rich sauces and greasy meats.

He took some of the steamed vegetables and some of the roast beef.

Since his stay with the Kurosaki's he found that he could tolerate Japanese fare much better. The flavors were more subtle and better suited for his digestive system.

Yuzu's homemade dinners were delicious, but then, the Japanese diet contained more fish and vegetable based foods. Beef and pork was a bit too expensive for most to eat regularly. Her curry, however, was to die for.

"Is that all you are going to have Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown of concern at his plate.

He gave her an arched eyebrow as he tried to get used to eating entirely with knives and forks again. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Harry!? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so. . . so formal and polite?" she demanded, ignoring the rest of the Gryffindors who were shamelessly listening in. It seemed clear to all that Harry was breaking ties with the other two of the Golden Trio.

"Harry? What's with the Japanese clips and scarf?" Neville Longbottom broke in to stop the girl's nagging.

Harry turned to the pudgy wizard. "I was adopted by the noble lord of an ancient clan over the summer. It is custom. Noble-born males of the clan are entitled to wear them. The head of the clan was appalled at the way I, an heir to an ancient and noble house, had been raised in ignorance of my heritage. He felt it was his duty to train me in courtly and noble etiquette—since no one else had cared enough to do so." The gasps at this revelation echoed throughout the room.

Several noted that Harry was quite willing to answer Neville's questions and ignore his supposed best friend.

"What!?" Hermione squawked, once again trying to get Harry to talk to her. "Does Professor Dumbledore know about this?"

Harry sighed and pinched his nose in annoyance. "Why must you shout like a fish wife Miss Granger? Your demands are in poor taste. If you must insist I will repeat myself, but understand, I do not have to answer to you or the headmaster. It is none of your business, as I am sure I told you in my response to your letters."

Hermione sputtered. They both knew that she hadn't written to him, and in return he had done the same.

"Oi! Ma'e! 'at 's uncau' fir," Ron chimed in, spewing food as he spoke.

Harry sighed and stood, dusting half-chewed food off his robes and gave a slight bow. "If you will excuse me? I've lost my appetite." He turned and left the Great Hall.

Many noticed his straight back and the proud carriage of his head, ignoring the frustrated calls from the Gryffindor table for him to come back. The adults sitting at the head table watched with mixed feelings as the Potter heir exited the Great hall.

Over at the Slytherin table, a blond haired male narrowed his eyes, as he watched his arch nemesis exit with noble elegance.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In a dark corridor near the Hufflepuff common room hung a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry reached up and tickled the pear causing a doorknob to appear and the painting to swing open when he turned it.

He was greeted by several eager, high pitched voices as he entered.

"Master Harry Potter, sir!" one house elf bounced over to him. "You'se shoulds not be here. Youse shoulds be at the feast! You'se shoulds!"

"Hello Dobby," Harry greeted him with a smile. "I have a problem and hoped you guys could help me?"

Dobby started to cry. "Master Harry Potter sir needs Dobby's help?"

Harry pulled out a couple of recipe books as well as a spiral notebook. "Who do I gives these to? Can you read them?"

"Those being cooking books? Dobby can read, so can head elf," the little guy said, eagerly.

They were joined by an older female elf, at least Harry thought she was female. "I be's Cooky. You have recipes?"

Before Harry handed them over, he explained. "I didn't get much food to eat growing up. My relatives refused to 'waste good money' on me, or so they claimed. When I started coming to Hogwarts, it would take me almost a month to get used to the rich fare provided here."

The elves shuddered at the thought that they might have failed to meet a student's needs. "Last month, I found that if I stay on a more vegetable, fish and rice diet, with only occasional red meat, I do better.

This book shows how to prepare the ingredients and the cooking methods you need to use. This one is full of easy recipes and this one. . ." Harry held up the spiral notebook. ". . . has all the recipes that a friend showed me how to make when I was staying with her family. I especially liked her curry." He passed the three books to the little elf.

"Cooky will treat these with the greatest of care, Master Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry laughed. "I know that you shall, but I would like the spiral notebook back when you have had a chance to make a copy of everything in it. The other two are yours to keep."

Cooky and the other elves listening in looked liked they wanted to declare Harry a national hero who had just presented them with the crown jewels.

"Is there any way I can get some tea and is there any treacle tart left? I had to leave in the middle of the feast," Harry said sorrowfully, hoping to change the god-like awe everyone here was displaying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later Harry made his way up to the dorm. Standing in front of a large portrait of a rotund lady, he paused. He didn't have the password to get inside, and knew that the lady would not let him in without it. The old Harry would've argued with her, demanding she let him in. Now, he would not so disgrace himself.

"Gracious lady, could you ask Neville Longbottom to come to your portal? Tell him that Lord Harry Potter wishes to speak with him," he asked her with an elegant bow.

"Oh my! Finally, someone with manners!" the Fat Lady cooed. "Stay right there, big boy, I'll be right back." She left her portrait with a giggle while Harry closed his eyes and waited. It had been a trying day and he longed for his bed and some quiet time.

The portal opened and Neville peeked out. "Harry? Where did you go?"

"Sorry, Neville," Harry said as he stepped into the common room. "I forgot to get the password. I went to the kitchens for something to eat. At least there I could get a decent cuppa—without the Spanish inquisition! Some people just don't have any manners, or boundaries."

Several of the students in the common room blushed as they overheard the pair talking.

"Don't I know it," Neville said as they walked up to the fifth year dorm. "Uh Harry? That Umbridge woman, you need to watch out for her. Gran says she's Fudge's hatchet woman."

"I understand, thanks for the warning," Harry said as he unwrapped the scarf around his neck. They stepped into the dorm only to hear an argument brewing.

The voices stopped when Harry stepped around Neville towards his bed.

"Me mam didn't want me to come to Hogwarts this year, 'cuz of you!" came an angry Irish voice.

Harry turned to look at Seamus Finnegan, saying nothing to defend himself as he calmly prepared for bed.

"Don't you have anything to say for all the stuff in the papers this summer?" Seamus demanded.

Harry looked over at the three teens standing behind him, channeling Byakuya-sama. "I could care less. You may do as you please," he replied in a serene voice.

"Leave it, Seamus," Neville commanded. "Harry's a different person from last year. You don't want to cross him."

Harry ignored the teens and slid into bed, closing the curtains behind him. The remaining teens gasped in surprise as a yellow glow covered his curtains briefly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering where he went wrong. The Harry Potter who had walked into the Great hall tonight was nothing like the one that left for summer holiday.

Had it been it wise to isolate him from his friends for the summer? No, Harry needed to grieve in peace, and he was positive that Petunia would be there to help and support her nephew in his time of sorrow.

The reports of Harry leaving his relatives home during the first part of the summer had been troubling as well. Didn't the lad know just how dangerous it was to roam around Diagon Alley like he had in this past summer? Thankfully his watchers had managed to curtail that activity.

Sirius' actions, however, were another matter entirely. To deny access of the Order to his home over something as trivial as Arthur informing him that Harry was back in London, was troubling. Didn't he know that everyone had been worried about Harry?

To invoke the pure blood codes like he had made Albus wonder, who's side was Sirius really on? He did, after all come from a dark family.

Albus looked up at the clock ticking away. Harry should've been here by now. He could imagine the lad trying to guess the password as he waited. Maybe he should go check?

Suddenly the door opened and two of his most trusted professors entered, without Mr. Potter. Albus started to greet them when he was rudely interrupted.

"Save it, Albus," Minerva McGonagall snarled as she transfigured one of his hard back chairs into something more comfortable. "Mr. Potter isn't coming, like I mentioned at the Feast. I've looked everywhere for him. Only to be informed by the Fat Lady's portrait that Mr. Potter was let into the Gryffindor Common Room by Neville Longbottom and headed directly for bed."

"Are you going to let Potter get away with this like you always do?" demanded the second professor, Severus Snape. "He's going to be a problem again this year, especially with the Ministry breathing down our necks."

"Now Severus," Albus chided, turning back to his Deputy Headmistress. "Tell Harry that it is imperative that I know where he was during the summer. What do his little friends say?"

"They've had falling out," Minerva reported. "Miss Granger said Harry isn't talking to her, and since she didn't bother to write to him, he saw no reason to write to her. She seemed a little crestfallen."

"Let me have a go at him, headmaster," Severus Snape growled. "I will get the truth out of him. The arrogant little snot!"

"Hold off on that, Severus," Albus responded, stroking his beard. "We must regain Harry's trust and make him understand that his isolation this summer was for the greater good."

Severus Snape sneered and Minerva McGonagall sighed. It was going to be a long year.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: For those that think we are being too harsh on Hermione and Ron, we are not. Harry has been comparing them to Ichigo's friends, who also stuck by him, and finding them wanting.

Remember, Ichigo's friends went willingly to the Soul Society to rescue someone they didn't even know.

This is Harry's fifth year and he doesn't know if they'd stand with him any more. Ron certainly didn't last year. In his mind, they side with all of the adults that think they have a say in Harry's life.

Until next time. -GF and the Frau


	13. Justify, part 1

Soldier

A/N: We know it was later on in the school year that Harry discovers the bullying done to Luna. We just upped the time line. There are no terms that need definitions in this chapter. According to JKR every September 1 fell on a Monday. Magic can do so much but come on. . .

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter: 13: Justify, part 1

Harry came down early for breakfast. He knew he would be spending the first few days of the term dodging everyone who wanted to know where he had been for the month of August. Well he wasn't about to tell them.

Thankfully Dobby was able to help Harry by introducing him to the '_Come and Go room_', or what he personally liked to call it, '_The Room of Requirement_.' It was perfect. Of course, it did make him late for curfew the first night of the new term.

With the room's help Harry now had a place to work out with Muramasa, along with his skills in Kido and wandless magic.

He knew he had a lot to do this first week of term and would be missing most, if not all, of his classes today. It couldn't be helped. The Ministry had been closed for the weekend or he would've taken care of matters Saturday.

Neville was the only one up when Harry stepped out of the shower and both walked down together quietly to the Great Hall. They were met in the hall by a disheveled and limping Luna Lovegood. She was walking the cold, stone corridor barefoot. Harry frowned. "Miss Lovegood?"

"The Nargles were very active last night. They took all of my shoes from me," she sighed softly.

"I see," Harry replied, still frowning. "Do you mind if I help you look for them?"

"Oh no, not at all," she chirped cheerfully. "Even though I am sure they will eventually turn up on their own."

Harry wasn't listening as he called for Dobby. He leaned down and spoke in the diminutive elf's ear. "Miss Lovegood seems to be the victim of a shoe thief. Could you go and retrieve them for her?" Just before the eager creature popped away Harry added, "And any other of her items that have been. . .displaced. . .by others. . ."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir," the excited elf nodded, bouncing so hard his long ears flopped wildly.

"Miss Loony be a good friend! She come see's us in the kitchens. It be sad her things' missing all'a time. Miss Loony not be asking us elves for help, says her things be coming back when they's ready. If Master Harry sir wishes, Dobby will help her. . ."

"I do wish it, Dobby and I wish that it didn't happen again so could you place a ward on her things? Let me know if those pesky whatevers steal them again?"

"Dobby will, Harry Potter, sir," the elf squeaked happily, popping out.

Neville chuckled. "That's one crazy house elf."

Harry shrugged as he waved his hand casually. Luna's disheveled appearance was corrected – minus the shoes. When they reached the Great Hall Harry took two napkins off a table and transfigured them into slippers with another wave of his hand. "I regret that this is the best I can do for you Miss Lovegood, until your shoes are found."

"Harry! Did you just perform wandless magic?!" came Hermione Granger's sharp voice from behind them as he dropped to one knee to help place the slippers on the young Ravenclaw's bare feet.

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he offered his arm to escort Luna to her table. Several Ravenclaws had been watching and exchanging whispers as the duo walked over.

"Miss Lovegood, please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you," he said with a slight bow, easing her into a vacant seat. "I hate bullies, as well as thieves," Harry snarled as he swept the silent Ravenclaws with a telling glare.

"They are nothing more than weak cowards who prey on others they see as different, or through jealousy." He gave the Ravenclaw Prefect a knowing glare, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

Several of the Ravenclaws huffed at the insult and a couple started to protest, but Harry gave them a cold look and flared his aura slightly. He knew about the Prophet and its slander, so why not use it?

"Of course you're right, Harry. I hope everything goes as you wish it for today," she said, turning to the table, "Oh, I hope there's pudding! I so like a good pudding for breakfast."

Harry gave her a gentle smile as he gave a slight nod and walked away. The Ravenclaw table started to whisper, ignoring the strange, blonde girl.

Once seated Harry found that the elves had taken his menu request to heart. Waiting for him at the table was miso soup and steamed rice, with a rolled egg omelet as well as aromatic Jasmine tea. Beside the bowl of soup was his spiral notebook. He was glad to have it back and tucked it carefully into his bag.

"Harry what are you eating?" Hermione asked, curiously. She just knew they had gotten off on the wrong foot, but still. . .

"Breakfast, Miss Granger," came the answer. Harry sighed and looked up at his former friend. "Miss Granger, I will only say this once. To have friends, one must be a friend. You seriously damaged our friendship when you failed to keep your promise to write over the summer.

"I answer to no one anymore. Not you, and most certainly not Headmaster Dumbledore. Demanding answers will get you nowhere. Now please allow me to eat in peace."

Hermione sputtered but didn't say any more as she propped a book up to read.

Ron and the rest of the fifth years came down just before breakfast was over. Ron complaining loudly that Harry didn't wake him up.

"It isn't my place," was all Harry said, as he sipped his tea. "You are no longer a child who needs a keeper."

Harry knew it was for the best that he broke all ties with the Weasleys. The twins were alright, and he didn't really know the older two sons, but he was through kowtowing to the red headed, jealous bigot that claimed to be his friend. "I am not your mother, or blood kin. You need to grow up and take responsibility for yourself."

Professor McGonagall came around with their class schedules, halting any protests that the irate red-head might make.

"Mister Potter, the headmaster was very put out that you did'na meet with him last night. He really needs tae speak with you," she said placing his class list before him.

"As I informed you last night Professor, unless it is about my school work, I respectfully refuse. And Professor, it is Lord Potter. . . "

Harry heard laughter in the back of his mind. He was suddenly reminded of Ichigo and his constant refusals to give respect to certain individuals. _'Quiet you.'_

He continued on, "According to the charter, as head of an Ancient and Noble House and therefore an emancipated minor, I must inform my Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress that I will be out of the castle for the day. I have business I must attend to at the Ministry that I cannot put off any longer. I therefore must regretfully inform you that I shall be missing the first day of classes. I would have done it over the weekend, but the Minister unfortunately was not available."

The stern Scotswoman pressed her lips together in disapproval. "Vera well, Lord Potter. I shall inform your professors."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as he stood. "I only received my lordship two days ago. So I am sorry to say, I have much to do that is well above and beyond my normal school work."

"Very well. Do try to make it back for dinner," she said, before turning away.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but Neville caught her eye and shook his head before she could speak. "He has the right, according to the ancient laws."

Harry carefully wiped off his fingers and folded his napkin. Standing gracefully, he turned and walked away. He ignored the stares and whispers of those in the hall as he went.

Hermione gave her friend a worried look. Ron didn't even look up as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Well, isn't it Scar-head and he's giving off airs," came a snide voice.

Harry paused for a moment, gave the Malfoy heir a bored glare before turning and walking out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry made his way to Grimmauld Place and the pair waiting there for him. After dusting himself off from his trip through the floo, he smiled at Sirius. "Everything ready?"

"Yes, Prongslet. I sent out the anonymous tips to all the news media, as well as received an answer from Lord Greengrass that he'll be there. He was a bit surprised that you contacted him for this, but he was willing nonetheless. I wish you would tell me what you are planning."

Harry gave a slight smile. "Just listen in on the wireless, Padfoot. I'll be fine. I have several plans up my sleeve. I know Kido and wandless magic. Don't worry, I am, after all, the son of Prongs, am I not?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was having a good morning. Hogwarts was back in session and his own appointee was safely installed as the professor of a core class. His rating in the paper was at an all time high and soon the last thorn in his side, Harry Potter, would be neutralized.

His daily press conference was about to start. The plump man peered out at the milling reporters and did a head count. There seemed to be more of them than usual. '_Must be a slow news day_,' he mused. '_Oh well, it doesn't matter. I so love the attention._'

After he gave a brief prepared speech deriding Potter and Dumbledore, and praising his own appointee at Hogwarts, he opened the conference to questions.

However,before the first question could be asked, a loud voice boomed out across the atrium.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Last of the Potters, do hereby challenge Cornelius Oswald Fudge to an honor duel for defaming my family's name. I refuse to stand by any longer and allow you to drag all I hold dear through the mud! You, sir, are a coward and a weakling of the lowest order!"

A young man, wearing tight hit wizard robes with a silvery green scarf wrapped around his neck, marched up to the raised platform where a speechless Minster of Magic was standing, and threw down a leather glove at the man's feet.

"Aurors! Arrest him!" shouted the pudgy man. Several of the guards around the minister started to move forward.

"Aurors hold, stand down!" came a woman's voice as she marched into the silent crowd.

The reporters, who had been promised a story if they attended that day's conference, had at first been disappointed. However, now things were getting interesting.

"Amelia! What. . .?" Fudge started to ask as a woman wearing a monocle and dark robes with the crest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on them strode to the fore.

"Cornelius," Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE said loud enough for the eager reporters to hear. "This young lord came to me this morning and presented his claims and I have verified them. They are valid and in order. By the Old Laws, you have to either accept his duel, or forfeit whatever he may demand of you, up to and including your life. The office of the Minister has no bearing on this challenge, so you may not hide behind it.

"Your personal attacks all summer were very well documented in the press. If you forfeit, you will lose everything. Your office, all your assets, and quite possibly, your life. Do you accept or reject His lordship's challenge?"

"But. . . he can't be a lord yet! He's under age!" Cornelius replied, sweating profusely. "He's only 15."

"Sir, three headmasters plus a member of your own ministry declared me an adult when I was forced to participate in a tourney restricted to adults. Thus, in the eyes of the law, I am a legal adult," Harry said, holding up his hand to show those near him that he was in fact wearing the Potter lordship ring, declaring him a Lord and an adult. "I await your answer!"

The reporters were also waiting, with bated breath. Here was the story of the decade! They had been listening to the Minster defaming the teen all summer, and now it would seem Potter'd had enough.

"I am the Minister of Magic! I say arrest him!"

"You do that and every pure blood in the country will be out for your head," Bones said. She gave a sweeping wave of her arm to the mass media reporting the event.

"Indeed, and I will be leading the charge," came another voice, through the crowd to stand beside the young lord.

"Lord Greengrass!" Fudge shouted. "But. . . but. . ."

"Cornelius Fudge, you can not hide behind your position. You must either accept the challenge, or lose everything outright. Lord Potter did not challenge you in your position as Minister, but rather as a wizard. And you've been defaming him in the press all summer. Quit stalling!"

Harry had yet to say a word as he stood in front of the sweating, pudgy man. His glove still lay at Fudge's feet. He was glad now that he'd sent the letter to Lord Greengrass on Sirius' recommendation. As a pure-blood and a neutral, Lord Greengrass was a logical choice for his second.

Harry knew as well as anyone that even a rat backed into a corner will come out fighting, especially if they have nothing left to live for. That was the reason why he challenged Fudge in front of so many witnesses. No one would save him.

Fudge looked down at the glove and with shaking hands picked it up.

"Since I am the aggrieved party my terms are thus, sir," Harry said coldly. "Duel of magic or sword, either will work. All spells are acceptable, except for the Unforgivables. The duel ends when one or the other can no longer stand, or is dead. This duel will not end at first blood."

The crowd of reporters and gathering ministry officials started to murmur.

Lord Potter scowled at the quivering minister. "My honor will accept nothing less. You have been spreading lies and hatred about me, even as a child who was unable to defend himself. No adult would gainsay you, nor stand in my stead. Now that I am considered an adult, I will have satisfaction!"

Fudge trembled as he looked down at the glove in his hand.

"DO YOU ACCEPT!?" Harry demanded sharply. One of the aurors beside the minister gave the man a sharp nudge and cleared her throat. Fudge jumped and opened his mouth only to close it again.

"Lord Potter, the minister appears to be in shock, please repeat your terms," Amelia said.

Harry did.

Fudge paled and said. "I. . . I have. . . no choice in . . this?" He looked out at the faces of the eagerly waiting reporters and confused ministry workers.

"None," Madam Bones said.

"Wait," came a reporter. "Mr. . .er. . . Lord Potter only has a fourth year education. How can he compete against a trained adult?"

"We shall have to see, won't we?" Harry answered, never taking his eyes off his opponent. "Well? Your answer sir?"

Fudge nodded, as he realized the same thing. "I.. . .accept. . . uh where do we uh when. . . ?"

"Here and now," came Harry's replied. "Name your second, sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but rest assured. This chapter got too long and this was a good place to end it. The next chapter is finished and in the hands of Frau as we speak. The wait won't be that long. We promise.

For the reviewer that complained we used too many exclamation marks – what can we say, Frau likes using them in the proper places.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	14. Justify, part 2

Soldier

A/N: As promised the second part of Fudge's down fall. Also GF has over 30 chapters written. All they need is Frau's TLC and they will be posted. We thought that you might appreciate the heads up.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. See below the list of Kido spells used.

Chapter 14: Justified, part 2

"We shall see, won't we?" Harry answered, not taking his eyes off his opponent. "Well? Your answer?"

Fudge nodded, as he realized the same thing. "I . . .accept . . . uh where do we uh when . . . ?" The poor man looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in front of the intense young man, and the mob of reporters.

"Here and now," Harry announced forcefully. "We wouldn't want the media to get the impression that you are a spineless wonder, especially after all the bragging you've done over the summer. Would we?"

The rotund minister sputtered in denial as the reporters covering the press conference were busily taking notes on everything that was happening.

Cornelius Fudge knew that if he didn't do something, and fast, his name would be dragged through the mud just as he had done to the Potter brat since the Third Task. To refuse an honor duel would have all of the pure-bloods turn against him. He wished Lucius was here to advise him and stand as his second.

This teen before him wasn't the same tired, beat down brat from the night he returned from the Third Task spouting nonsense about He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named's return. The little shite now looked every inch a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. How did this happen? Lucius promised him that the impudent brat wouldn't be a problem to keep subdued.

Turning to Madam Bones, he gave her a pitiful look. "D..do we really have to do this? Can't we settle this in my office?" he hissed sotto voce at her.

"Man up," she snapped as she directed the aurors to clear a space on the platform behind them. She took out her wand and enlarged it to the official size of a wizard dueling arena, and placed safety barriers.

Reporters started to shout question after question as the announcer from the Wizard Wireless began his blow-by- blow commentary.

Lord Potter calmly walked up the steps to the enlarged platform and gave a slight bow to Madam Bones.

"If you don't mind Madam, I would like you to referee the duel. I've already asked Lord Greengrass to be my second, which is why he is here. I need to know who Mr. Fudge wants as his second?" the young lord quietly asked.

Cornelius sputtered. Second? Second?! Was this really happening?! He looked over the platform and the crowd before him. There was no one he really wanted to ask present. Lucius had bowed out of today's conference citing a business meeting, so he was out. Dolores Umbridge, his faithful Under Secretary, was at Hogwarts. Then Fudge's eyes landed on one of the aurors that routinely accompanied him as a bodyguard.

"You, what's your name? Never mind, you'll do as my second," he said, pointing to the auror. After all, aurors were trained to duel, weren't they?

"Uh John Dawlish, sir," Dawlish replied, clearly not wanting to be involved. He looked over at his boss who gave a curt nod. "Of course, Minister."

"Do it, so we can get this over with," she commanded in a whisper, pulling out her wand. "I've set the shields."

"If you allow me, Madam," Lord Potter said. He clapped his hands together and spoke loudly, in Japanese: "_Bakudo #81: Danku Splitting Void!_"*

A golden rectangle of light immediately formed around the platform, encasing everyone standing on it. "This shield is strong enough to take anything short of the killing curse and not fail," Harry assured.

Cornelius' eyes grew wide. Potter had just performed wandless magic? And in a language that wasn't Latin? According to Lucius, Potter didn't have that kind of training or strength.

Madam Bones tested the shield with a spell only to have it absorbed and not change strength of the golden barrier. "I don't know what spell you used, but it's very impressive, Lord Potter. I don't think I could've raised one stronger."

"Is . . . is . . . this even legal, Amelia?" Cornelius asked in a quavering voice, only to be ignored. When did he lose control to an arrogant teen?

"Don't worry about those outside, they can hear everything just fine," the Potter brat assured them with a smirk. "And they will be safe for the duel."

The reporters all gasped as they silently watched the unfolding events. Only the Wireless reporter spoke as he began his running commentary.

She motioned everyone on the platform to stand in their proper positions. "Very well, we shall begin. Bow to your opponent."

"As I have no respect for you, I will allow you the first spell, Mr. Fudge," the brat declared, with a slight incline of his head, refusing to honor him with a full bow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry knew he was showing off but he didn't really care. Ichigo would have his hide for the showboating. However, he was going to make the Wizarding World aware he was no longer their door mat.

_'Ready Muramasa?'_ he asked his inner spirit.

"_Yes, Harry. I am. You know what to do.'_

Fudge fired off a cutting curse followed by a blasting hex and in Harry's opinion, weak ones at that.

Harry crouched, allowing both spells to sail over him and disintegrate into the shield while he placed one hand down on the platform in an athlete's ready pose. He raised the other straight out.

"_In the stillness of the night, comes a sound, whisper Muramasa!_" Harry intoned in Japanese. A flash of light and a long unsheathed katana formed in his hand, as both spells soared over him.

A gasp echoed through the atrium as Harry straightened, raising Muramasa's katana form horizontally in front of him, with his free hand, palm out, against the flat of the blade.

"Potter! What are you doing!?" shouted Fudge. He backed away in fear.

"_Threads, Muramasa!_" Harry hissed in Japanese.

Fudge's eyes grew wide with fear as he tried to fight off the unseen spell. "Wh. . .what's happening? I can't move!"

Since almost none in the Wizarding World, through lack of training, had spiritual awareness, no one saw the threads. Even Ichigo had a hard time seeing the threads that sprang forth from Muramasa. They could only be seen in a reflective surface, and there wasn't any near the platform.

Harry smirked as more and more threads engulfed the cowering figure. "How does it feel Minister, to be helpless? To know there is nothing you can do?"

Fudge looked liked he was being squeezed to death. He couldn't even move. Madam Bones was not sure what was going on, but she could feel the magic rolling off of the teen and the fear radiating off the minister. A strong odor of urine now permeated the air and it was clear that the minister was gasping for air.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter," Harry spoke clearly so all could hear, "did not lie the night of the Third Task. Cedric Diggory and I were kidnapped – by port-key – to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew, the true betrayer of the Potters, was waiting. There he used the Killing Curse to murder Cedric Diggory. He used my blood, and his own hand, to perform a dark ritual and bring back to life Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, to corporeal form. So do I swear.

"I informed you that night in front of witnesses, only to be dismissed as a 'attention seeking brat'! Your exact words were: 'He can't be back, he just can't!' So do I swear on my magic what I said that night was the truth! Voldemort Is Back! So mote it be!" There was a flash of magic. "And now that I am of age I shall have satisfaction for all of the attacks on my honor, my family name and my life!"

Harry brought down his sword and slashed Fudge on the cheek. Blood started to flow down the minister's cheek. "_Release him, Muramasa_. _He was out matched before we even started."_

Fudge toppled over suddenly when the threads released him. He lay gasping for air as blood from the wound on his cheek ran down his face.

Harry moved in with one more spell. "_Hado #4: Byakyrai!_" he intoned pointing a finger at Fudge's quivering body.

A beam of light shot out of Harry's hand, piercing Fudge's shoulder. Blood flew out Fudge's back as a bleeding hole appeared where Harry had pointed. "You are finished. My honor is now satisfied. The next time, you spew lies about me, you will die."

Fudge struggled to his knees, panting in pain. "Potter! I'll see you in Azkaban for this! You're through!"

Harry turned his back on the bleeding minister as he raised his free hand to the shield dissolving it at his touch.

"Cornelius! No!" shouted Madam Bones.

"_Reducto!"_

'_Well if that's how he wants to play it. . . ._'

Harry, who had been expecting a cowardly attack the moment his back was turned, deflected the curse with a slash of his katana. The curse hit the last of the fading shield wall, missing everyone in the audience.

Whirling about as he brought up his sword Harry swung, and in one clean slash, sheared Fudge's wand hand cleanly from his wrist. Fudge screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding stump.

Standing over the fallen man, Harry spoke. "Your dishonor and cowardly action has just cost you. All that you own, all that you claim as yours, is now mine. I claim this by right of conquest. So mote it be and so is it witnessed by those here present."

Lord Harry Potter walked through the reporters as they silently parted for him. "You now have your story, I suggest you print it truthfully or you will have to deal with me!"

Before anyone could say another word, he step-flashed away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius and Remus had been listening to the news on the wireless. They couldn't believe what Harry had done! Harry had promised them he knew what he was doing and he had. He'd just brought down Fudge's administration!

"Lord Potter has just left the ministry. He looked like he just Apparated, but folks, I have never seen Apparation like that before!" The WWN commentator babbled. "It was completely soundless! I repeat, Minister Fudge has been severely injured in a duel with Lord Harry James Potter.

"He also swore, in a magical vow, that late war hero Peter Pettigrew was not only alive, but was the true betrayer of the Potters. . . Lord Potter also swore that Pettigrew used a dark ritual to bring He-Must-Not-Be- Named back to life! He then went on to tell us he had spoken the truth when Fudge had questioned him after the third task of the tournament, but was ignored. And you, listeners, heard it here first. . .!"

Sirius looked to Remus. "He. . . He did it! Harry honestly won a duel and didn't even use his wand. Just like he said he would."

"Lord Greengrass, what are your thoughts on this?" came the reporter's voice.

Another voice came through, "I had no clue what was going to happen. I was invited to the press conference by Lord Potter. He informed me he was preparing to challenge Fudge to a duel to regain his honor, said he needed someone neutral to second him. I must say, I was very impressed. He did what he had set out to do and showed that Cornelius Fudge is unfit to be minister. He had four months to verify facts from that night, but instead slandered a fourteen year old child. If you would excuse me?"

"There you have it, folks. Looks like Madam Bones has everything under control.

"Minister of Magic Fudge is now being carried away on a stretcher. Wait, now the Unspeakables have arrived! They are taking samples of the strange magic that Lord Potter used. As far as we can tell, it doesn't look like dark magic. We reporters are being asked to clear the area for their investigation.

I will now turn you back to our station and its regularly scheduled program. . . "

Remus turned to Sirius as he flipped off the wireless. "I'll probably be called for an Order meeting soon."

"I know," Sirius said with a smirk. The floo went off and Harry walked in. The teen stood proudly in front of the fireplace as he used a spell to clean off his robes, wipe the blade he carried, and the blood stains off his face and hands.

"Well, the first part of my plan is complete," Harry said as he sat at the kitchen table with the pair. "Next step is to clear your name, Sirius, and it should be much easier after the vow I took today."

"But how did you do it?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled. "_Kido_, or in English: Demon Arts. It is also known as soul magic."

"But but. . .there is no such thing. . . how do you. . ?"

"I had good teachers while I was away," Harry said with a shrug, shrugging off his Byakuya persona. "I'm hungry; anything to eat around here?"

Sirius looked over at Remus, who looked back. "He's hungry. After all that. . . "

Harry smiled. "What!? When I trained with Ichigo and the _Visords_ we always ate after a heavy training session. I didn't even work up a sweat dealing with Fudge."

The trio chuckled as they sat around the table with tea and sandwiches to discuss their next move.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*According to Bleach canon, this spell has no incantation but Byakuya used it in Bleach Manga 302, page 7

Hado #4: Byakyrai! – Bleach manga 165, page 11-12

A/N: Using these two spells were a bit of an over kill but Harry was making a point. He was tired of people thinking he was a push over.

What shocked us was one reviewer had the scenario almost spot on. Amazing. Thanks for all of the positive feedback.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	15. Interlude 2

Soldier

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 15: Interlude 2

It was the first day of classes and Albus Dumbledore was still nowhere near figuring out what happened to Harry Potter this past summer. 'The lad had outright refused to meet with him last night! Didn't the fool boy understand that he had a right, as his magical guardian, to know what the lad had been up to all summer? And one way, or the other he fully intended to find out.'

And now Minerva had the gall to inform him that Harry had left the castle for the day?! Didn't either of them know the danger that faced the lad? He couldn't keep Harry safe if the blasted boy insisted on running round England and not telling anyone where he was going.

The floo flared and one of his Order member's voice came through. "Headmaster? Headmaster! You need to turn on the wireless. Now! Potter's at the Ministry and he's challenged Fudge to an honor duel."

"What!?" Albus shouted, overturning his chair in his haste to turn on the wireless by his desk.

". . . That's right folks. Harry Potter, the boy that our esteemed Minister has been publicly slandering all year, has challenged Cornelius Fudge to a duel of honor. A glowing shield that we have never seen before has just been raised around the dueling platform and the duel is about to start. . ."

Albus groaned. "Harry, my boy, just what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

He debated with himself about rushing to the Ministry. The duel undoubtedly wouldn't last long enough for him to stop it, and the old families present probably wouldn't let him even if he tried. With a frustrated sigh he righted his chair and slumped back into it as he listened to the commentator give a blow-by-blow description of the clash. _'Why Harry? Why are you doing this?' _

He closed his eyes as he pictured the duel in his mind. _'Just where did Harry learn such magic?! Wandless magic's near impossible, especially for someone as young as Harry. Where did I go wrong? Is Harry going dark?'_

". . . Minister Fudge is down! I repeat, Cornelius Fudge is down! Lord Potter has won the duel against the Minister using wandless magic! As we have reported all summer, the then Mr. Potter, who the Ministry always claimed had won the Tri-Wizarding tournament by cheating. . . has shown today that he is a very powerful wizard. I repeat, Lord Potter has used wandless magic against Minister Fudge.. .! "

Albus buried his face in his hands in frustration. '_Where had Harry learned this? What am I going to do now?'_

". . . I don't believe it! Cornelius Fudge, in a cowardly attack, has just sent a curse at Lord Potter's back! I repeat, it was a desperate, heinous act to send a curse at Lord Potter when his back was turned," the announcer spat irately.

"As you know, the Minister has been maliciously attacking Lord Potter all . . ."

In the background there were cries of shock, anger and disbelief echoing.

"Wait! Lord Potter has swung his strange sword and the curse to his back has been sent to the fading shield as he cuts off Cornelius' wand hand in one fell swoop. . . Blood is going everywhere! I repeat. . . Lord Potter has cut off the minister's wand hand!"

Someone moaned in the distance. "I'm goin' t'be sick. . ."

Albus groaned. _'Why Harry? Why?'_

Continuing on in the background, the headmaster could hear people groaning and screaming. There would be no saving Harry now. In Albus' mind he had taken his first steps down a very dark path.

The announcer's voice sounded queasy and ragged. ". . . There is blood shooting everywhere from the Minister's arm! Madam Bones is now firing a spell on his severed limb to stop the Minister from bleeding out. I repeat Cornelius Fudge is down. Cornelius Fudge has lost the duel!. . ."

"So much blood. . ." the announcer croaked and then was silent as the sound of someone vomiting came over the wireless.

Minerva entered the office along with several other members of the staff. "Albus what is going on? Is what the students are saying true? Potter is in a duel at the Ministry?"

The wireless crackled again, interrupting her questions as the announcer finished his commentary in a hoarse, strained voice. "Lord Potter is leaving the Ministry, I repeat, Lord Potter is leaving the Ministry. Let's see if we can get a statement from some of the witnesses of this monumental occasion.. ."

Albus turned off the wireless and looked at the those gathering in his office. "Sadly, it is true. If you will excuse me, I am needed at the Ministry. Minerva, if Harry returns, please bring him to my office. Do. Not. Take. No. For an answer. I have been too lenient with that boy."

"Albus, be careful," Minerva advised cautiously. "Mr. Potter has changed over the summer, and if his recent behavior is any indication, he no longer holds you in high very esteem."

"I know, Minerva, I know," the elderly headmaster sighed. "Call a meeting for later this evening." He pulled down the jar of floo powder and tossed some into the fireplace. "Atrium, Ministery of Magic."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape, sat in the staff room listening to the duel between the Minister and Potter. When he had first heard of it from his students, he had scoffed in disbelief. However, now. . .

'_How did Potter get so powerful?_' He had seen the brat at the Welcoming Feast, looking all posh, with that scarf and those things in his hair. At first he couldn't wait to get 'Lord Potter' in his classroom, to poke fun at him. But now, perhaps not. After all, discretion is the better part of valor.

He was sure those items held some sort of strange religious meaning. He shuddered to think what the Dark Lord do when he found out about this.

Suddenly, his left arm holding the dark mark started to burn.

He turned to leave and saw the shocked face of the newest _professor_ at Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. The woman stared at the radio in abject horror. He wondered if Potter was going to target the ugly woman next. Couldn't happen to a nicer toad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Indeed, Dolores was staring at the wireless in horror. That half-blood brat had defeated her dear, dear Cornelius in a duel?! The brat had dared humiliate her beloved minister in front of everyone?!

This wasn't right! The brat was only a filthy half-blood, he was in every way inferior to a pure-blood like her dear Cornelius. She once again wondered how the disgusting brat had managed to evade the two dementors she sent last summer. Well, she would have her answers, and soon, very soon.

Potter would pay for what he did to her Cornelius, once she had him in her class. She swore it, as a malicious, reptilian grin crossed her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A snake-liked man sat listening to the Wireless. He was listening gleefully to Fudge's speech as he once again decried Potter. Such arrogance! He was most pleased that the bumbling fool was unknowingly aiding his glorious cause for him.

However, all that changed when Potter challenged the bumbling fool to an ancient pure blood rite: a wizard's duel of honor! The Potter he'd faced at his rebirth was a child, and a coward incapable of dueling properly. In his opinion the boy was incapable of dueling a toadstool.

Then, as the blow-by-blow account of the duel continued, his eyes grew wide with shock. Not only did the brat win the duel, but he fatally wounded the fool Minister – with a sword?! Unheard of! Who had been teaching the boy?

He must do something. Someone is going to pay for failing to keep him informed!

"Wormtail, ssshow yourssself!" He hissed in fury.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius Malfoy, tall, blonde, aristocratic, stood before his master, the Dark Lord, trembling. That fool Fudge! The one day he left him alone, this happens!

'What am I going to do now? The Dark Lord will surely blame me for this mess. Why did I leave that fool alone today? How did Potter get so strong? Who taught him?'

Like his master, he sorely needed more information.

"Wormtail. . .!" called the Dark Lord, breaking into Lucius' musings.

The dark mark on his arm started to heat up as he watched the Dark Lord call for a meeting. He dreaded the outcome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common room listening to the wireless. Classes had been canceled when those who had a free first hour reported that Harry was dueling the Minister. How could Harry be so foolish? He couldn't possibly win against an adult wizard, could he?

Ron was playing chess with Seamus. Neither were really listening to the wireless. Both had taken bets on how soon Harry would lose the duel and then returned to their chess game.

"Harrikin's won!" Fred shouted with joy, bouncing around and shooting off sparkles from his wand. "Ol' Fudge's down for the count!"

Many of the younger Gryffindors left the Common Room with their hands over their mouths. They looked a bit green as the sounds of vomiting over the Wireless. Their very active imaginations spurred on by the vivid descriptions the Wireless was reporting.

Hermione ignored the noise of celebration and gagging around her. Harry won! He beat a grown wizard! Granted Fudge was a weak wizard, but still. . .

She was beginning to realize just what she'd lost. Harry no longer trusted her. He hadn't confided in her about his plans and he didn't seem to need her help anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy listened to the wireless until Potter had walked out of the Ministry Atrium. He shuddered at the thought of how powerful his nemesis had gotten since they first met.

Many of his fellow Slytherins were a mixture of ghastly pale and nauseous green from the description the wireless was putting out. The older students were silent as they contemplated the new power rising in the Wizarding World.

The blonde fifth year remembered looking for scar-head on the Express yesterday, but couldn't find him. He so wanted to rub in the fact that he was now a prefect and Harry Potter, golden boy of Gryffindor, wasn't. He was now glad he hadn't succeeded.

The Potter that appeared at the Welcoming Feast, and the Potter that left the Leaving Feast last year, were two different persons.

The Potter of the Welcoming Feast was cold and aloof. He wondered if playing his little games with Potter would still be worth it?

'Oh Merlin, yes, but carefully, very carefully.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Japan, a shopkeeper turned off the British Wizarding Wireless and chuckled. Several others had been listening with him.

"_Way to go, Harry-kun!" _Kisuke Urahara cackled, tapping his fan against his chin.

"_Alright!" _Ichgio shouted, punching the air._ "I knew the runt would win!"_

"_Hari-bo did good," _Yoruichi agreed as she toasted the air with her cup of tea.

Urahara's phone went off. _"Moshi, moshi* . . Oh Harry-kun. . . Yes, we heard. . . You did good, my friend . . . Ah, I see . . . Yes, I'll tell them. . ."_

Urahara ended the conversation. _ "Harry-kun said to thank everyone for his training but the duel was too easy, as he knew it would be."_

"_Che! Of course it was too easy," _Ichigo scoffed. _"Now he has to deal with the fallout. That's the hard part."_

"_Well Bya-bo did trained him and Harry-kun took it to heart. It was watching a younger Bya-bo,"_ Yoruichi commented with a grin as Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave a snort.

Urahara turned serious, as he said, _ "Harry-kun said that he found another soul fragment and will be sending it on to Hell once he gets someplace safer, more private, than where he was."_

Everyone around the small table shuddered and winced. Opening Hell's Gate was not for the faint of heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Moshi moshi – is the phrase you use when you answer the phone in Japan. Yes, we know we got it wrong a few chapters back. This time, we hope we got it right.

Yoruichi trained Byakuya Kuchiki as a teen in the art of flash-step. She gave him the nick-name 'Bya-bo' which he hated.

For those that thought Harry should've used the incantations in his fight with Fudge, our question is why? Harry has been training in magic since he was 11. With the blocks gone and now has a feel on what his magic is like, he is just applying his earlier training to Kido. At least this is how we see it, and we stand on our right to use poetic license to make the two canons fit.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	16. Asking for it

SOLDIER

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16: Asking for it

"Harry, come here," came Muramasa's voice. He was standing in front of a small curio cabinet.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he and Sirius stepped over to stand by the zanpakuto spirit.

"Whoa!" Siruis exclaimed. "I wish he wouldn't do that!"

Harry chuckled as he scanned the cabinet. "Hmmm. . . I see what you mean." He raised his hand and a small locket floated out.

There was a sudden pop and an elderly elf appeared. "Master Regulus' locket. Poor Kreacher failed good Master Regulus. Kreacher was unable to do what good master asked of Kreacher. Good master wants Kreacher to destroy locket, but Kreacher can not." The old elf stood, head bowed in shame, wringing his hands.

Harry performed a small Kido spell to wrap a barrier around the locket. He frowned. "Are you sure Muramasa?"

"Yes, Harry. It has the same taint as the one that was inside your scar."

Sirius and Remus gasped in shock at that revelation.

"Well, as evil as it feels, it's a sure bet it'll go straight to hell. According Ichigo the gates are massive, as well as ugly, so I really don't want to do a soul burial here."

Kreacher twisted his hands cruelly while staring at the locket, moaning about how he failed his poor, dead master.

"Kreacher," Harry said sternly, bringing the house elf abruptly back to reality. "Tonight, I will cleanse this locket just as your master wanted you to. Can you tell me a bit about it?"

Kreacher muttered to himself. From what Harry could understand from his mumbling response, Regulus had become disenchanted with the Dark Lord when he learned the mad man was splitting his soul and creating horcruxes. He decided to betray him by collecting the horcrux he knew of and destroy it. Retrieving the locket had cost Regulus his life, and so its destruction fell to his faithful elf, Kreacher.

Sirius plopped onto the nearby couch in shock. "I. . . I didn't know. . . I. . .I had . . .no idea. . ."

Remus went over to the liquor cabinet and poured two shots of fire whiskey. "So, now what? We need to research how to deal with. . ."

"Oh, that's no problem." Harry broke in, interrupting him. "Ichigo and his friends deal with this type of thing all the time. But we can't do it here. Not safe. How about tonight after curfew, in the Forbidden Forest? It's big enough and far enough from people. It'll probably attract unwanted guests, though." Harry sigh ruefully.

Much to Sirius and Remus' surprise he pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial. A quick call to Japan, and everything was arranged. "There, it'll be early morning for them, as they are a day ahead of us, but Ichigo, and maybe Shinji, will come." Harry tucked the small phone back into his pocket as he spoke.

"Your cousin? I would like to meet him," Sirius said, after he downed a second shot quickly.

"You should be able to see him in his Shinigami form," Harry mused, looking over at Muramasa. "We Wizards can see ghosts all of the time, especially at Hogwarts."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upon returning to Hogwarts that evening, Harry had a bad feeling that his luck just took a turn for the worse. After all, his duel had been broadcast around the world. The odd thing was no one was waiting for him as he entered the castle. "Hmph, almost too quiet," he murmured as he entered.

Harry stepped into the Great hall as dinner was being served, just as he had promised his head of house. He was still wearing his fighting robes, scarf and kenseikan, sans Fudge's blood of course, and looked every inch a noble lord. He was thankful that he had taken the time to clean up and unwind at Sirius'.

As people started to notice him, silence fell on the Great Hall. He paused and stared coldly at them before turning towards the Gryffindor table.

He glared at Ron and Seamus before sitting down by Neville. "My honor has been satisfied—in blood. Do I need to prove it to you children as well?"

"Uh No, I'm good," Seamus stuttered. "That's alright. ."

"Yea mate," Ron said, between mouthfuls. "You did good. Showed them what's what."

Hermione said nothing, just wrung her hands.

Harry sniffed and looked at the food in front of him. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day. It looked like the elves had outdone themselves tonight. There was rice, and his favorite Japanese curry, waiting for him.

"What's that, mate?" Ron asked reaching across the table to steal the bowl of curry.

Harry glared at Ron and raised his hand to stop him. "_Hado_ . . ."

"Harry!" Several voices shouted at once.

Ron quickly snatched his hand back in fear.

Harry lowered his hand and didn't finish the spell. "If you must know, it is Japanese curry and rice, made especially for me as my stomach can no longer tolerate the sauced and heavy English fare."

"I only wanted a taste, mate," Ron said, returning to his plate of food.

"You have no manners and eat like a pig. I did not want your gross behavior to spoil what the elves had prepared for me," Harry said as he helped himself to the rice dish. "Once I have had my fill, you may try it."

"Mr. . . I mean Lord Potter," came Professor McGongall's stern voice, just as Harry was able to take two bites of his dinner.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, elegantly wiping his hands and lips on a napkin.

"The headmaster wished to see you as soon as you returned. He isn't to be kept waiting."

"As soon as I've finished eating, Madam," Harry replied, taking another bite. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I am hungry."

"I am afraid it can not wait. Up! You are to come with me immediately," the professor said, pulling her wand.

Harry sighed and looked at his plate. The elves had gotten the curry just right, too! He took two more bites and stood, dabbing his face and wiping his hands on the napkin once more. "If you must insist, professor, at least you could have waited until I was finished. This behavior is exceedingly rude and ill-bred."

Several nearby students muttered in agreement. They had hoped for drama tonight. Looks like they might be about to get it.

Harry stood in front of the indignant professor and stared coldly at her. "Well, Professor, let us get this over with quickly so, at the very least, I can get something to eat in the kitchens before they shut down for the night."

"Well, I never!" she huffed.

"I am sure you have not, more's the pity," Harry retorted as he took a sip of his water, wishing for a decent cup of tea.

Lord Kuchiki was quite clear on how to deal with underlings. They were, according to him, not worth your time or your anger. He'd taught Harry that, to true nobles, they were invisible and to be ignored,unless they had proven their worth and loyalty. The only reason Ichigo got away with half the stuff he did with Lord Byakuya was because his cousin had earned the captain's respect through his skill by beating him at the bankai level.

Professor McGonagall didn't realize it, but she had lost Harry's respect a quite some time ago. It was highly unlikely she would ever be able to earn it back. He would never again treat her with the respect she thought she deserved.

Harry turned his back to her and walked towards the Great Doors. "Well, Professor? Are you coming or not?"

"The headmaster wishes to see you alone, Lord Potter," she said.

"I see, so you do not consider yourself my head of house, then? When did you resign your position?"

"I. . ." she sputtered in rage. "20 points from Gryffindor for showing such disrespect to a professor!"

"I only give what is earned, madam," Harry said looking at her over his shoulder. He shook his head and sighed.

"As I'm sure you know, according to the charter, a student of Hogwarts should have their head of house accompany them when called to see the headmaster. Clearly madam, you are denying that position if you do not accompany me." Harry's voice carried over the silent hall.

"He's right, Minerva," came the voice of Pomona Sprout from the head table. "I always go when one of my badgers are called. I've not once heard, in all your years as Head, that you have ever stayed and fought for one of your lions. And you know he always has Severus there, so I doubt he will be seeing him alone. I never thought I would actually see the day when you would fail to do right by one of your lions." The scorn in her voice was clear to all.

Harry watched as Minerva looked at the Gryffindor table and the stunned faces of her lions. It was obvious by the shocked looks on their faces not one of them knew this rule. Others had a clear look of resignation, knowing all too well that she only defended her favorites.

"Very well, Lord Potter." A red faced McGonagall snapped.

"Professor, for the record, respect once lost must be re-earned. You lost mine a very long time ago," Harry told her loud enough for the listening students to hear as he walked out the doors.

"30 points for standing up for what is right," came Filius Flitwick's voice as the doors closed behind the pair. Several of the staff nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus had been informed by the portraits that Harry was back. He gathered up the Weasleys, Remus Lupin and several other members of the Order, to wait with him in his office. It was too bad that Severus had been called away to tend Tom. He could have used his opinion, not to mention his legilimency skills.

He wondered what was going through Harry's mind to go the route he did with Cornelius Fudge. According to the healers, the man might live if he survived the night. His hand had been reattached to his arm by the healers, but he would have very limited use of it and the scar ringing his wrist would be a reminder of his failure for the rest of his life. But still . . .

Amelia Bones had been very close-mouthed about the duel. She'd had a '_ring-side seat_' as the muggles put it. And it had proven to her satisfaction that Cornelius was nothing but a spineless coward. Something she'd never doubted, but it had been interesting to see it confirmed so publicly. All she'd said in the aftermath was, _"Lord Potter knew what he was doing, and did it all legally,"_

"He's here, Albus, just as you ordered," came Minerva's voice as the pair entered his office.

"Thank you Minerva, you may go," the headmaster told her.

Harry glanced at her to see what she would do. After the dressing down he gave her in the Great hall he was curious to see if she took it to heart.

"I am sorry Albus, but the Charter says that the Head of House must be present when you call for a student," she huffed. "I had that clearly spelled out tae me in the Great Hall. I will be staying."

Disappointed that the woman refused to take his lead, Albus turned to the teen. "Harry, my boy. You've been busy I see." Albus twinkled.

Harry just glared at the man before he took in the group of people in the office. Of course. He just couldn't meet with the headmaster alone.

"I find your form of address offensive Dumbledore. It is Lord Potter, and I am not your 'boy'," Harry informed him coldly. "As you should know, since you were supposed to be my guardian. You were required, by law, to take me before the goblins to claim my inheritance at age eleven. Instead, you sent a guileless servant and reneged on your responsibilities to me. Makes one wonder if you were truly my guardian after all, with so little concern for my welfare."

"Harry James Potter! Show some respect to the headmaster!" Molly Weasley demanded loudly, scowling.

Harry turned to her. "I don't need a thief to tell me what to do Mrs. Weasley! What!?" He looked around at the shocked faces surrounding him. "Did you not know that there was more than 500 galleons missing from my vault after I gave Mrs. Weasley my key to make a withdrawal on my behalf—since I was refused the right to do it myself.

"Of that 500 plus galleons only about 100 of it was spent, by Mrs. Weasley, on my school supplies. The goblins tell me it was your doing, madam. You were the one with my key, you were the only who could've done it. I also know that you are still paying them back, with interest and penalties for the theft. So I suggest madam, that you be quiet."

Arthur Weasley groaned as Molly gave a shriek and rose from her chair to lunge at the teen. He was too late to try and stop her.

Harry, however, had prepared by raising his hand at her shriek of fury, and said just before she could reach him, _"Bakudo #61: Six Rods of Prison Lights!" _

Six bright lights shot out of his hand and impaled Molly Weasley, pinning her arms to her waist.

"Be thankful madam that I am a gentleman, I could easily have done something much more lethal."

The members of the Order gasped and backed away from Harry, staring in shock as Molly fell to the floor, trapped with six rods of light radiating from her waist.

Harry waved a hand and said, _"Silencio!"_ Molly's piercing shrieks were abruptly cut off.

Albus looked at Harry and then at Molly. "Harry! Release her! My boy, you don't want to go down that dark path!"

Harry looked at the old headmaster, turning his back on the entrapped woman. "What path is that? The one that leads to proper punishment for a thief? The one you are constantly trying to force me on by leaving me alone, unsupported, a prisoner unless you have need of me? Or the one that has me fighting Riddle, and you claiming the victory while naming me as an incipient Dark Lord whom you promptly ship off to Azkaban without a trial? How convenient.

"No longer. I can recognize true darkness when I see it," Harry said, gazing directly at the headmaster. No, I will go down the path of my own choosing – and leave you all to face this war alone. The British Wizarding World has given me no reason to risk my life for their well being. It has cost me enough."

The members of the Order of the Phoenix gasped and vocally denied Harry's statements. "Deny what you will, not one of you stood for me against the Ministry propaganda this past summer. A woman I trusted stole from the vault of an orphan. And you allowed one controlling old man to place me with abusive muggles, despite the fact my parents will stated otherwise. What then do I owe you?"

Harry looked coldly at the old wizard across from him.

'_Harry, someone is in here with me_,' came Muramasa's voice.

_'Deal with him, Muramasa. I'm busy.'_

_'A pleasure, Harry Potter.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muramasa looked at the bearded old man who had stepped into his master's inner mindscape. The nursery was Harry's sanctum, and not to be violated.

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_ the white clad spirit raised his arm and wiggled his long fingers and even longer finger nails. "_You have no business being here old fool. Leave."_

"_Wh. . . who are you?"_ the old man asked as he looked around at the over-large nursery. _"What is this place?"_

"_A place you do not belong."_

Muramasa smiled as he sent threads around the old wizard's body. This was the controlling old fool that sent his Harry to abusive adults for what he claimed was 'the greater good'! The threads choked the old fool more tightly with each strand.

"_And someone that you do not want to deal with. Leave!"_ the spirit demanded._ "Harry Potter is well protected. Leave before I kill you."_

The old man's eyes widened as more thread-like hands started to squeeze, choking him, cutting off his air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus came out of Harry's mind suddenly, gasping for breath. His hands scrabbling at his neck as he reeled in his chair, checking to see if he really was being strangled,.

Harry looked at him with cold disdain. "I should've warned you to stay out of my mind Headmaster, but then, you would've just ignored the warning, as usual."

Many of the order looked at the headmaster with disgust, others with curiosity.

"Using Legilemency is illegal on a minor," someone snapped.

Professor McGonagall looked appalled at what Albus had just tried to do to one of her lion cubs.

Harry turned to leave. "This is rather unproductive. I have missed dinner, which my healers warned me against. I will now see what I can find in the kitchens. Excuse me."

"Wait! You can't leave yet!" called Arthur. "Molly. . . "

Harry waved his hand as he walked out the door and the Kido spell broke.

"Well that was informative," Remus said with a wry smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: For those that review that Harry is going dark. . . we asked where do you come up with that idea? He's just fed up so quit channeling your inner Dumbledore.

Please don't get use to two chapters back to back. We seem to be on a roll, so please don't jinx us.

Thanks for all the positive reviews. Until next time. – GF


	17. Name of Heaven

Soldier

A/N: As a reminder: This story is set during the Zanpakuto Arc in the middle of the Huedo Mundo arc. So Shinji was still a exiled visord and hadn't regained his captaincy yet.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. Please note that the italicized speech is in Japanese. Kreacher is speaking English. Japanese terms are listed below if you are interested.

**WARNING**: There is some swearing in this chapter! We are sure those of you that know Japanese will pick it up, but we did have to post a warning. Any flames on this issue will be deleted. So don't bother posting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 17: Name of Heaven

Darkness had fallen, and Harry's day still wasn't over. He still had one more piece of business to do before he could seek the comfort of his bed.

He was still upset, and angry, that the headmaster dared try to invade his mind. Thank Merlin for Muramasa. Although he had to wonder – how many years and how many times had the headmaster read his mind, and why?

Harry snorted. He'd bet he could figure out the why; Albus Dumbledore was a master manipulator who claimed everything he did was for the so called 'greater good'. Look how he'd forced him into that thrice-damned tournament, kept him ignorant of his heritage, and how he'd kept Harry isolated from his so called friends this past summer.

Muramasa agreed.

"_Don't worry, Harry. That old fool will never invade your mind again as long as I am with you," _came the calm assurance of the zanpatoku spirit.

"_I'm glad I have you Muramasa. You've been the light to my darkness these past few weeks."_

"_I too am glad." _The warmth in his reply soothed Harry's lonely soul.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Forbidden Forest was called '_forbidden_' for a reason, but that didn't stop Harry from entering. Sirius and Remus were waiting for him in the clearing he had described to them earlier, just inside the forest not far from the castle.

"So how did the meeting go after I left?" Harry asked as he stepped into the clearing.

"About what you might predict," Remus said. "I'll show you when you come to Grimmauld Place. Although, many of them were wondering what you did to Molly. It was pretty impressive.

"Several were disgusted with Albus for trying legilimency on you. Many others are still following Albus' lead on claiming you are going dark. Molly was very vocal about it."

"Harry what was that spell?" asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged. "It's one of my sensei's favorite spells," Harry replied, sidestepping the question adroitly. "He's pretty powerful in his own right." He looked over the clearing before continuing, "I could care less what those in that office think of me."

Then he sighed, rubbing his hands over his tired face. "I can't wait until this is over and I am free to be myself again. I hate all this acting. It just isn't me."

"I can imagine," Remus commented as he too looked around the clearing.

Sirius, who had been setting perimeter alert wards, came back over to the pair. "Think it's big enough pup?"

"Should be," Harry agreed as he stepped just inside the wards. "Most of it will happen in the air anyways. Why don't you call Kreacher? He has the right to see this," Harry mused with a slight smile.

"Harry, what do you have planned?" Remus asked as Sirius called the ancient elf.

The old house elf appeared. "Disgraced master calls Kreacher?"

"We're waiting for one more person," Harry said. "He should be arriving any minute now. You might want to do a translation spell as we will be speaking in Japanese. Kreacher, stay close."

"Already done," Remus told him. They'd cast the spell before Harry had entered the clearing.

"So when will your cousin appear?" Sirius asked.

Suddenly a mist arose high over the trees as glowing Japanese shoji doors appeared and slid open. Through a blinding white light, two black butterflies fluttered out as two figures followed them.

"_Konbanwa Ichigo-kun, konbanwa Shinji-sensei,"_ Harry greeted with a slight bow.

Remus and Sirius listened quietly, glad they could understand the Japanese being spoken. Mimicking Harry, both bowed respectfully.

"_Oi! Runt! Geta Boshi said you found a soul fragment!"_ Ichigo replied, standing mid-air several feet off the ground.

Ichigo was dressed in the traditional black _shihakusho_ outfit of a soul reaper. A huge, white-wrapped meat cleaver shaped katana strapped to his back.

Shinji Hirako had straight blonde hair and a wide, cheshire-like grin on his face. He was wearing a beige shirt and tie with tan slacks.

"_Oi! Who's this?"_ the orange-haired teen asked, pointing to the trio beside Harry.

"_Ichigo-kun this is my godfather, Sirius-ojisan and another good friend of my parents, Remus-ojisan. This little guy is Kreacher, a house-elf. Guys, this is my cousin Ichigo-kun. And this is Shinji-sensei, one of my teachers. Oh, and did I mention Ichigo is also a substitute Shinigami while Shinji's a former one? He's now a visord."_ Harry introduced his cousin and mentor to the Marauders with a smug look, knowing that Ichigo's and Shinji's strong spirit pressure would be taken as magic.

Kreacher stepped behind Harry muttering. "Death gods, scary little half-blood knows Death gods! He is more powerful than Kreacher thought."

The two wizards shuddered and tried to speak. There was something about the hovering pair that sent shivers up their spines as both stepped over the door's thresh- hold. Kreacher's muttered words only added to the feeling. The doors slid closed behind visitors and disappeared.

"_Well, let's get started, shall we?"_ Shinji said with that weird, cheesy grin of his. _"I'm not really looking forward to this," _he said with a shudder.

Ichigo gave Harry a curt nod. _"Let's do this."_

Harry raised his arm and called, _"Whisper Muramasa!"_ A long, gleaming katana shimmered into existence in his hand.

"_Is he behaving himself?"_ Shinji asked with curiosity, studying the zanpakuto then relaxing at Harry's nod. _"Looks like the pair of you have gotten even closer, which is good. I'm still surprised that the Soul Society hasn't realized he's still around."_

"_Muramasa and Byakuya-sama have an understanding,"_ Harry said with a chuckle. Being around Ichigo had seen Harry pick up some of his cousin's attitude over the summer. _"Well, I must say it's been interesting. Old Fudge didn't know what hit him, and Dumbledore managed to tick him off. Surprised the old codger's still alive, but Muramasa's been great!"_

"_Oi! What's that!?"_ Ichigo asked, looking back to Kreacher, who was still muttering about how scary Harry was.

"_Kreacher? He's a house elf, I told you about them. He hid this thing and tried to destroy it on his late master's command, but couldn't,"_ Harry said as he held up the small glowing energy box that had the tainted locket in it.

"_This the soul fragment then?"_ Shinji asked, breaking the barrier around the locket as he whistled. "_My, my, this is one evil little piece of kuso!"_

"_Whoa! I can feel the evil from here!" _Ichigo said as he reached for the hilt of his sword. _"Who wants to do it?"_

"_I must, Ichigo-kun," _Harry said, stepping up. _"I called you in, just in case. There are things in this forest that can give hollows a run for their money in nastiness."_

"_Good call, runt," _Shinji agreed. _"With the evil radiating from it, we all know what's going to happen."_

"_Just what is going to happen?"_ Sirius asked nervously, the foreign language falling easily from his tongue.

"_He'll be doing a Konso, or what you would call a soul burial," _ Shinji said. _"Get ready Ichigo-kun. Once this is over, we'll probably have company."_

"_Ah." _Ichigo reached up and grabbed the handle of the huge wrapped zanpakuto strapped to his back as Remus and Sirius gawked in shock at the size of the blade.

Harry took a firm grip on Muramasa and tapped the hilt to the closed locket. A cloud shrieked as it rose from it. He was thankful that he hadn't needed to open the horcrux. The _Konso_ was very powerful, and simple. One tap from a zanpakuto's hilt, backed up by spirit pressure, and the soul was on its way to the After Life. Riddle had made a fatal mistake in dealing with soul magic without proper knowledge.

The forest grew even more dark and forbidding. The five men looked up into the misty night sky as something started to appear, blocking the light of the stars. Kreacher quivered in fear as he clung to Harry's robe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus and Sirius shivered uncontrollably. They had never experienced a night such as this one, nor the fear it evoked. After dealing with the soul fragment, the forest grew frigid, plumes of white mist were visible with each breath they took.

'_And I thought Azkaban was hell on earth. That. . . that. . . _' Sirius thought, heaving the last of his dinner onto the forest floor.

Overhead a whirling dark cloud blocked out the night sky. Harry could hear a woman's scream and knew that the dementors were coming.

Ichigo snorted, pulling his zanpakato free from its wrapping. _"I can see why you called me. This feels like that pair I dealt with last summer."_

"_Ah,"_ Harry agreed, backing away from the fight. Although he had became proficient with Muramasa, Ichigo was a master with his zanpakuto.

Shinji pulled out a strange device. "_I'm sure Urahara wants all the information we can gather about them. Let's at least leave one for me to capture, Ichigo."_

The air grew heavy and even more icy.

"_Harry! We need to get out of here!"_ Remus shouted, reaching for his wand as Sirius collapsed into his arms,.

"_No! Wait! Let Ichigo deal with them!"_

Ichigo jumped into the sky as several dementors soared towards them. Holding out his zanpakuto, Ichigo swung it into an arc and shouted. _"Getsuga Tensho!"_

A large wave of black energy ringed with red erupted from Ichigo's sword towards the dementors.

The energy bisected them, destroying those in the lead completely, leaving only a few tattered remnants of black material fluttering to the ground.

Shinji who had been manning a small device, sighed. _"My my, Ichigo. Couldn't you have drawn it out a bit more?" _

"_Che! That was too easy," _Ichigo said, standing in the middle of the air, lowering his zanpakuto.

"_At least I was able to capture one,"_ the blonde shinigami sighed, holding up the device. _"I hope Urahara will be happy with his new test subject."_

"_Ah."_

Slowly the two shinigami's lowered themselves to the ground. Harry chuckled as he turned to see the stunned looks on his god-uncles' faces.

"_Ichigo, you know I did tell Urahara-san that the dementors guard the wizarding prison. If he would've been willing to wait, I would have taken a team to Azkaban. I'm sure he would have a most enjoyable time experimenting on them," _Harry assured the pair. Both Shinji and Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

Kreacher, who had been hiding behind Harry, peeked out cautiously. The poor old house elf had been very quiet throughout the whole episode.

"Scary master, what do you want Kreacher to do?" He peered up at Harry, who was holding the now cleansed locket. "Scary Master did what Kreacher could not. Good master Regulus now can rest in peace at bottom of lake with others like him."

Harry reached down and handed the now cleansed locket to the old elf. "I believe this is yours, Kreacher. Your master gave it to you to keep safe."

Kreacher took the locket with wide, shocked eyes. "Thank you, scary master. Kreacher will keep this safe."

"_Well, that's all done. Call us if you need us again, Harry-kun,"_ Shinji said as he pulled out a small dagger and stabbed the air beside him. A pair of shoji doors appeared and slid open._"We need to get back. Sayonara."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry crawled into his bed in the boys' dorm, very tired but pleased with himself. He could tell that Muramasa was happy within his mindscape which added to his contentment.

'_Night Harry. Sleep well. Don't worry about any nightmares_," came the spirit's voice.

_'Night Muramasa. Thank you.' _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Up in the Headmaster's office sat a lone figure. He was brooding over what had transpired in his office earlier.

Albus was now convinced that he had lost all control of Harry. There was no way he could lead the boy to his destiny now. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were now fractured. A few, like Molly Weasley, sided with him, while others, like Shacklebolt, were slowly pulling away from Albus' leadership. Didn't they know they had to stand together against the coming darkness?

Harry was very convincing in his talk about being kept a prisoner in his relatives' home and not having any freedoms. Another young lad had had the same views, and there was no way Albus Dumbledore would allow Harry to follow in that young man's footsteps.

Then there was that thing . . . that being in Harry's mind. Where did he come from? Was it the horcrux? No, it didn't feel like Tom. Whatever that was, it was strong and he needed it gone for Harry's sake.

He needed a new plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger had followed Harry out of the castle. She wanted to see what he was doing out after curfew. She was sure it wasn't good. Also, she wanted to ask him about that strange magic he was using. She was sure she had heard of it before, but just couldn't remember. . .

She'd watched in horror as Harry, along with Sirius , Remus and two other figures she didn't recognize, performed what she could only describe as a dark ritual. The evil that radiated out of that clearing was overwhelming!

What she hadn't realized was that her ignorance kept her from seeing most of what they were doing, or the actual destruction of the horcrux.

When an orange-haired man rose into the air and destroyed the Dementors as if they were nothing to worry about, Hermione gasped! No one could kill those foul creatures, according to everything she'd read.

Who were the two odd beings that appeared through the light from those strange Japanese-styled doors? What relationship did they have to Harry?

"You know, you shouldn't be out here?" came a girl's voice. "Harry wouldn't be pleased if you interfered."

Hermione whirled around to see Luna Lovegood standing behind her.

"But. . Harry is performing something dark. . . "

"It's only dark here," Luna said. "In Japan, it is quite legal and morally correct. Harry isn't turning dark, if that is what you are wondering. He's only being Harry."

"But his coldness?"

"Well, I would be cold too if my best friends ignored me like you did him this past summer. If you want to make up with him, you have to back off. He won't appreciate any more meddling. And tattling to the old '_bumbling bee_' will only make it worse."

Hermione sighed. She knew the girl was right, but still. . .

"Well, I'm off to bed. Don't let the wrackspurts rob you of your sleep!" she called merrily as the young Ravenclaw skipped back to the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dolores Umbridge was a witch on a mission. She was heading for the private room at St. Mungo's that held her beloved, but injured, Cornelius.

She vowed silently to make Potter pay for his insults. After the aurors guarding the hospital door allowed her admittance, Dolores was ushered into the room.

Her dear Cornelius was sleeping, with a nurse sitting in the corner reading Witches Weekly.

"He just went to sleep, Madam," whispered the nurse. "The healers just left."

Dolores walked over to the bed, disappointed that she couldn't speak with her Cornelius. She noted that his wand hand had been reattached to his arm, if the white bandages were anything to go by.

Scowling angrily she thought. _'Potter will pay for this.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. It is nice to see people getting the point we are trying to make.

Until next time – GF and The Frau

**Konbanwa** – Good evening

**Ojisan** – uncle

**konso **–The ritual whereby a Shinigami sends a soul to Soul Society by tapping the soul's head with the hilt of their Zanpakutō.

**Shoji doors** – In traditional Japanese architecture, a shōji is a _door_, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

**Getsuga Tensho **– Ichigo's sword technique. According to Bleach wiki: "_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_; "_Piercer of Heaven_" in the English anime): At the instant of the slash, the blade absorbs Zangetsu's Reiryoku and releases highly condensed spirit pressure at the tip of the blade, which magnifies the slash attack and flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. When Zangetsu uses this technique, it is red in color, while in the physical world, it is black in color with a red outline.


	18. Hate Your Neighbor

Soldier

3091

A/N: We love treating goblins as if they are Ferengi. Maybe they are a sub-species?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 18: Hate Your Neighbor

Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom sighing inwardly. From what he could tell this year's class was going to be as bad as his second year, if the rumor mill was anything to go by. He'd heard other students talking about how all they did was read in class, there was no practical aspect to it.

His other classes didn't look like they'd be much better, after all, he already knew what they would be covering. With the instinctual method he had learned from his sensei, he no longer really needed incantations for his Wizarding magic. . .and a wand was more of a hindrance than a help.

Professor Flitwick, bouncing with excitement, cornered him after his first charms class to question him about his new ability. "Lord Potter, a minute? Where did you learn your wandless magic?"

"I acquired a sensei over the hols, Professor," Harry politely informed him. He went on to explain how he had mastered the Japanese style known as '_Kido_', over the summer.

"I have heard of that art, Lord Potter," the diminutive professor commented thoughtfully. "It is not acknowledged, nor encouraged, here in the British Isles. Many here view soul magic as a '_dark art_.' I would caution you to be careful in its use. And the wandless magic?"

Harry gave a slight nod. "Once I was able to find my magical core for _Kido_, and with intense practice, I discovered that _Kido_ and my Wizarding magic were quite compatible. It wasn't much of a stretch to do wandless after that."

"Do you even have your wand with you?"

"Not really, sir. It's in my trunk."

Harry went on to explain that he and Voldemort have brother wands. Having a more direct connection to his magic would help against the Dark Lord, Harry hoped. "The next time I duel the Voldemort it will give me an advantage."

"Very well, Lord Potter," the Charms Professor chuckled. "If you want a chance to practice, feel free to knock on my door. I enjoy a good duel and look forward to seeing what you can do. Also, you have my word that I will not tell anyone about your use of this, _Kido_, especially not the Headmaster. Just be careful around him."

Harry smiled and bowed, before leaving.

As he entered the DADA classroom his pleasant mood vanished when he spotted the minister's lapdog. If her speech at the Welcoming Feast was any indication this class would be useless. Harry sighed. Yet another example of the headmaster's incompetent hiring practices.

When class started Harry ignored Umbridge's opening statements and silently pondered his next move. He refused to be talked down to and be treated like a clueless first year by an ignorant Ministry sycophant.

His account manager at Gringotts had been a font of information on her when it had been announced she would be the new DADA instructor.

"_It is as we say Account Holder Potter, 'good customers are as rare as gold, treasure them,'*" Flintlock assured him, when Harry had stopped by just before catching the Hogwarts Express. "And you are a VERY good customer."_

"_As the Rules of Acquisition say," Harry had countered. "Know your enemies, but do business with them anyways.*"_

"_That is so true, Account Holder Potter," Flintlock affirmed, handing over the file on Dolores Umbridge, and a copy of the Hogwarts Charter, with a toothy grin. "You should've been a goblin!"_

"_High praise indeed," Harry said with a bow as he left the goblin's office with a parting shot, "There is profit to be gained for both of us."_

Harry was brought back to the present as Umbridge passed out the books she and the Ministry chose, telling everyone to read the first chapter. He took one look at it and snorted. Useless trash, it was unfit for even the first years!

Harry stood abruptly and bowed to her. "Madam, may I ask a few questions on your course objectives?"

"Mr. Potter, you are to raise your hand if you have a question – and I have already told you what is to be expected from this class," she simpered. "Maybe you need to listen more carefully?"

"It is Lord Potter, madam," Harry informed her coldly. "And I would like to know your qualification to teach this class. Do you have a NEWT, or a mastery in Defense? Are you, or were you perhaps, an auror?"

"Mr. Potter, those questions do not have any bearing on this class," she sputtered angrily, her furious crimson face contrasting poorly with her pink attire.

"Yes, madam, they most certainly do! To teach a class you must first know more on the subject than your students. Since you refuse to answer, I must take it as a '_no_' to all my questions." He gave her a quelling look before continuing. . .

"According to the charter, as well as the ruling from the Department of Magical Education, you must be officially certified in a subject to teach it. Your silence on the matter would indicate you are not. Therefore, Madam, if you will excuse me, I shall be leaving your class and seek self study until a more qualified instructor can be found." Harry calmly gathered up his belongs, placed the course book on his desk, and left.

"Mr. Potter! Come back here! Detention!"

Harry paused and looked over his shoulder before walking calmly out the door. He then made his way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in class?" she scolded as he walked into her office.

"It is Lord Potter, Madam and yes, I should indeed be in class. And so I would be if an actual 'class' was offered. I do not consider 'remedial reading' to be a Defense class," he said as he stood in front of her desk.

"That being the case, I wish to register a complaint. Madam Umbridge is not qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She refuses to actually instruct and simply requires us to waste our time in reading theory only – with no practical application permitted. I wish to inform you that unless something is done, I will be filing a formal complaint with the Board."

She scowled at him. "There is nae a thing tae be done. The Ministry placed her here."

"Would that be the same Ministry whose dishonorable leader I defeated in a duel yesterday?" he asked tartly.

"Well, yes."

"You do know that Umbridge violates the Charter of Hogwarts?" he asked, coldly.

"How so Mr. . . . Lord Potter?"

He gave her a look that would make Ichigo laugh. It was the same look his cousin would always give Urahara for being dense.

"Surely, Professor, as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, you are aware of the Hogwarts Charter? It states that all core classes must be taught by someone that has a either an Exceeds Expectations, an Outstanding in their NEWTs, or a Mastery in the field in which they are going to teach. Madam Umbridge has none of these qualifications. Neither is she a retired auror, or on medical leave from the corps. She is, in fact, grossly under-qualified and thus Hogwarts is in danger of losing its credibility as a premier learning institution, again."

"Well, I never. . ." she huffed, but before she could go into a full rant, Harry continued.

"Also, I will inform you that I will not be serving any detentions given by that woman, since she has no right to be teaching here. That is all," Harry gave a slight bow before turning to leave.

"Now just a minute! I've nae dismissed you Potter!"

Harry looked over his shoulder and gave her a cold stare, before he turned his back and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Of course, just before lunch, Harry was once more called up to the Headmaster's Office by Professor McGonagall.

"You will be accompanying me?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. . . Lord Potter," the stern Scotswoman replied.

Already there waiting in the headmaster's office were Madam Umbridge and Severus Snape, along with the Headmaster himself.

"There's the little shite that walked out of my class and said I was unfit for teaching! I'll have you know I was appointed to teach here by the Minister himself," Umbridge said with a sniff of distain.

"Dolores Umbridge! Language!" McGonagall chided sternly.

Harry glanced coldly about the room, ignoring Umbridge for the moment. He wondered how he should play this. He had no friends, or allies in this office and he wasn't Ichigo, who would thumb his nose at everyone. No, he had to stay the course and draw on his training.

"The same dishonorable man that has been insulting the Ancient and Noble House of Potter all summer? The same one that showed himself a coward with his attempt to curse me when my back was turned after an honor duel? You do know that to accept the position of professor in a core class at Hogwarts you must fit the criteria demanded for said position, and not hold any active position within the ministry while teaching?"

Umbridge bristled at the insults to her dear Cornelius in Potter's words and his audacity for questioning her appointment. "And what of it? I have the Minister's complete confidence!"

"For whatever reason I am sure you do, Madam." Harry smirked. "However, Hogwarts, by allowing you to teach, loses its credibility, and along with it, its claim as a premier school for magic. The founders must be rolling in their graves at how low their beloved school has fallen."

"Harry, my boy, how do you know that?" the headmaster asked, stroking his long beard. "We have been looking for the Charter for decades. It has been lost to us."

"Guess you didn't check with the goblins? It would seem your search was neither determined nor thorough. And, for the last time, it is Lord Potter, Albus," Harry replied with a derogatory snort.

"MR. POTTER! Show some respect to your betters!" shouted Umbridge.

Harry ignored her by continuing. "According to the accord reached after the Goblin Rebellions of 1612, they hold all the original documents pertaining to Hogwarts as per the agreement to keep Hogwarts out of Ministry control, and for it to be a politically neutral place for students to learn.

"All you had to do was ask them for it. They will refuse, as per the agreement, to hand over the original, but a certified duplicate is easily available. I asked and received an official Gringotts' copy. It was very interesting reading."

"Those disgusting little cretins! Such important documents should be in the Ministry's keeping!" Umbridge shouted.

Severus Snape, who had been silent so far during the meeting, finally spoke, drawing Harry's attention. "Just like your arrogant father! Always showing off and demanding attention."

Harry turned to face the dour potions master, before he could say anything he heard Muramasa' voice speaking to him.

_'Harry, there is an intrusion.'_

_'Deal with him, Muramasa. I trust you to give him the fright of his life. Make him very aware what will be his fate if he continues to invade my mind.'_

_'My pleasure Harry.'_

Harry watched as the potions master went from gleeful to deathly pale in seconds. Harry knew his thoughts were well-protected now. Muramasa would never allow anyone to take over Harry's mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape had been ordered to attend the meeting with Umbridge and Potter. It now appeared to his eyes that the spawn of James Potter was finally showing his true colors.

Potter had walked into the office as if he owned the world, smugly spouting some tripe about a charter. Everyone knows that the charter had been lost long before Dippet's time.

Potter's mind was as empty as he had always thought. . . Wait! What? An over-sized nursery for a mindscape? Who was he kidding?

"_What is it with you imbecilic wizards?"_ came a very cultured voice. _"Never mind, you don't belong here."_

Severus turned to face a tall figure with teal-green eyes, dressed in white, and pointing a hand at him. This must be the entity that Albus came across when he'd tried to read Potter's mind before.

"_Well, I am here now. How do you plan to stop me?"_ Severus challenged with a sneer as he poked around, looking for Potter's memories. Suddenly, he was seized by hands attached to threads and pulled to the middle of the over-sized room!

"_Leave. You have no business here,"_ the entity said as Severus felt more and more threads encircling him. "_I will protect MY Harry. You and the old fool have caused him enough damage and hardship. Leave, or I will destroy you!"_

Long finger nails were inches from the potions master's face but it was the dead, uncaring look in the entity's teal gaze that froze the wizard with fear. _"Who. . what are . . . ?" _He raised his wand to fire a spell

Suddenly, the threads were encircling his neck, squeezing the breath out of him! The spell he wanted to utter died unspoken, locked in his constricted throat.

Gasping for breath, he tried to fight off the threads, fingers scrabbling desperately at his throat, but couldn't. It felt like the life was being squeezed out of him but there was nothing tangible there!

He had not choice but to leave. If he stayed he knew he would die.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry gazed on unemotionally as the potions master came back to himself gasping desperately for breath and clawing at his neck. He held no sympathy for the dour professor who had made his time learning at Hogwarts a living hell.

"My secrets are my own," Harry said coldly. "Be warned: invading my mind again will result in your death. Insult me, or my family honor again, and face the consequences – even as Fudge did, to his dismay. I refuse to back down from a challenge ever again."

"Harry! My boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"What IS he?" Snape gasped hoarsely, rubbing his neck to make sure the strangling strands were gone.

"A friend." Harry turned back to the discussion at hand. Muramasa was purring with contentment._ 'Yes, Muramasa, you are forever my friend and I will protect you.' _

_'And I you, my Harry.'_

"Madam." Harry's uncaring eyes gazed at the toad-like woman."I've already dealt with the Minister for spreading lies and insulting the good name of Potter. Do I need to do the same with you?"

He watched as she paled at the threat then turned red, which once again clashed with her sickening pink cardigan, as he continued. "Fudge is through as minister. After his cowardly attack on me at the end of the duel, he lost any chance of public approval and remaining minister. No matter what any of his '_patrons or their gold'_ say, the other pure-bloods, and ancient laws will not allow it."

Harry shot the offensive woman a cold look. "If you remain on your current course of action, you too will be finished in the ministry."

Umbridge snarled and pulled her wand. "I will have you arrested! As you should've been, for attacking the Minister of Magic!"

Harry raised his hand and said. "Madam, according to your own pure-blood laws, I, as the head of an Ancient and Noble House, have the right to defend the honor of my house against any and all of those that wish to defame it. That includes the Minister of Magic. The law is on my side."

"But you are a filthy half-blood!" she shouted at him, waving her wand.

With a long-suffering sigh one would use on a whining child, Harry slowly repeated, "The law is on my side, madam. I am Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This ring makes my blood status immaterial."

"Harry, my boy, you could've waited to claim your titles. There was plenty of time," Albus Dumbledore chided gently.

Harry stood silent, a look of utter contempt on his face at the old man's refusal to address him correctly.

"There's still the matter of him leaving my class and the detention," Madam Umbridge said, smugly.

"I have no need for your class. I assure you I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. And I refuse to attend a detention with someone who holds no authority and who wishes me ill."

"You need your OWLS in defense," Professor McGonagall insisted. "If you want to be an auror."

"I will pass my OWLS Professor, with no problem. As for being an auror, that path no longer interests me," Harry told his head of house.

"As if the Ministry would hire Potter," Umbridge sniffed.

Harry then dropped the bombshell he had been planning to announce. "I won't become an auror as I won't be here after this year is over. I plan on creating a new life for myself elsewhere. I refuse to allow any more Potter blood to be spilled for this ungrateful country, and the ignorant sheep who follow a Judas goat," Harry sneered as he stared at the headmaster.

"Harry! You don't mean that!" Albus exclaimed as Professor McGonagall gasped in shock.

Snape and Umbridge appeared to be pleased with his announcement.

"If that is all, I would like to get a bite to eat before my next class," Harry said with a slight bow. "If you will excuse me." He turned and left the office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Someone commented that we do an outtake of Flintlock offering up this copy of the RoA to Ragnok so it could become the new Goblin 'bible'. Frau and I will have to talk it over.

*Rules of Acquisition #57 and #177

Judas goat—The goat that leads sheep to be slaughtered, but is not slaughtered itself.


	19. The Valley People Swore

Soldier 19

A/N: Yes, Harry is very OOC. He is imitating Byakuya Kuchiki and pranking Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 19: The Valley People Swore

With the new school term well on the way, Harry spent most of his free time in the Library with Luna Lovegood, tucked away in a back corner out of sight. It was about the only time he found any peace, as everyone seemed to be trying to get on his last nerve.

When he wasn't in the library he was in the Room of Requirement, training with Muramasa. After all he'd promised Ichigo and the rest of his many sensei not to ruin all their hard work by letting his skills get rusty.

Muramasa was glad to help; plus it was a good way to work out his frustrations and stored energy. His month in Japan had built up his strength and stamina, and now his body needed the physical exercise.

Sometimes Luna watched their training. She'd been impressed with how graceful and strong he was when he practiced his sword katas. It was peaceful to sit back and watch him.

Harry liked hanging around the blonde Ravenclaw. With Luna he could be himself and didn't have to maintain his noble masquerade. She seemed to blossom under his friendship and always had a smile and a word of encouragement for him, no matter what.

The problems with Hermione, however, were ongoing. Harry hated that she dogged his steps in hopes he would forgive her. What she didn't seem to realize was that the more she harassed him, the farther she got from forgiveness.

Ron, however, was a lost cause. The jealous red-head had joined-up with Seamus Finnegan, which was fine with Harry, as he hadn't any time for the gluttonous menace and his childish behavior.

The rest of Gryffindor went out of their way to ignore Harry, not that he really cared. He'd had enough of their past betrayals and didn't need so-called '_friends_' like that.

When Harry was in Japan he'd discovered what true friends really were. The people he'd met there didn't care if he was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, or even that he was a wizard. To them he was just Ichigo's cousin Harry.

Ichigo found the whole title thing stupid. After all, he died all the time, as well as lived again. . . What was the big deal? To Ichigo Harry's circumstances were nothing special; really rather normal, for the young Japanese teen that is. A fact Harry appreciated.

During his stay in Japan Harry was able to use his magic in front of people and they didn't care. He was most appreciative of the freedom that gave him.

The Soul Reapers had their own form of magic and were even willing to teach it to Harry! Living in Japan for that month he'd learned more about himself and his magic than he had in four years at Hogwarts. He'd finally found friends he could actually trust enough to be himself.

How he wished Ichigo and his new friends could be with him at Hogwarts, they certainly would've helped relieve the boredom that was quickly setting in. His classes had been tedious, to say the least. A sudden smirk curved his lips; wouldn't it be hilarious to see how Ichigo would react to Dumbledore's twinkle?

However, in his opinion, potions had at least turned interesting. After the first class, and his futile attempt at occlumency, Snape and his Slytherins had thankfully left him alone.

Then there was Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, who, except for the first potions class, was surprisingly quiet.

Harry smiled as he remembered how the various and sundry things tossed at his potions bounced off the barrier he'd placed around himself and his cauldron. Harry snickered as he recalled Draco's face when the root he'd tossed at Harry's cauldron ricocheted back into his. . . and the ferret's subsequent trip to the infirmary.

_'Maybe he finally got the memo to leave me alone, or suffer the consequences?'_

No one, not even Snape, bothered him or his potion after that. He'd turned in a near perfect vial of burn salve, much to the snarky professor's ire.

Of course, he still lost points—for protecting his cauldron. '_Typical,'_ Harry mused, but he didn't really care enough to get angry anymore. He was only at Hogwarts marking time until he could leave for good.

"Out of the way, Scarhead," came the ponce's voice behind him as they were heading for the Great Hall for lunch. "Make way for your betters."

Harry sighed. _'Then again maybe not. . . '_

Harry turned to face the blonde-haired Slytherin ponce. "What can I do for you, Scion of the Lesser House of Malfoy?" he asked coldly. _'Damn, I really have to thank Lord Byakuya for those lessons!'_

Malfoy scowled. "What did you call me?"

Harry said nothing as he started to turn away.

"Just because you claimed your inheritance," Malfoy sneered, "Doesn't mean the pure-bloods are going to accept you. What you did in that duel wasn't all that exciting and father says that Fudge will retain his position."

"Really? So the cowardly fool lived? If he leaves off bothering me, I could care less," Harry said, turning his back completely to him thereby making his disdain evident to everyone in the hall.

"You don't care? That's rich. Wait, come back here! Potter!"

Harry paused as he noted that there were students listening in. "What do I care about this back-water world? You have taken everything from me, and given nothing back but pain and misery. And you, Scion of a Lesser House? You are nothing but a spoiled little boy trying to pick a schoolyard fight. I have no time for you." Harry took another step away from Malfoy.

A spell was fired at Harry's back. Many students gasped as Harry evaded it by jumping up and flipping back over the spell, landing beside the startled Malfoy heir. Turning toward his antagonist, he raised his finger and pointed at the boy's wand hand. _"Bakudo #1: Sai."_

Suddenly the blonde found both of his arms wrenched savagely behind him as white ribbons of light encircled his wrists, locking them tightly together. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

Harry turned and walked away.

"Potter! What's the meaning of this!?" came Professor Snape's voice as he pushed the watching students aside.

Harry sighed and dipped his chin. He so didn't need this. Why do they keep coming back for more? Morons, the lot of them. This is what he gets for letting them push him around for so many years. Well no more. He was done—and so were they if they kept it up.

"Professor, help!" Malfoy whined piteously from his knees. "I was minding my own business when Potter. . ."

Harry said nothing, knowing to protest his innocence was futile. So he didn't even bother.

"I'll see you expelled for this, Potter!" the snarky professor exclaimed. "Pointing your wand at another student, you know dueling in the halls is forbidden."

Harry raised a hand. "Check his wand first, mine is in my trunk. I haven't used it all term, you need only ask the other Professors. However, I would also suggest that if you are going to fire any type of spell at me, be prepared to suffer the repercussions of your actions."

Severus Snape scowled. "Release him, Potter!"

Harry turned and walked away. "I am tired of this school. It teaches nothing but prejudice and how to bully the weak. Be warned, I am no longer weak."

"Potter! Get back here!" screamed the irate professor as the students who witnessed the confrontation snickered and scrambled out of the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lord Lucius Malfoy was a wizard on a mission. The blonde-haired, aristocratic wizard just received word his only son and heir was in the school infirmary because he'd been attacked by Potter. A triumphant smile crossed his face. He finally got what he needed. He would see the poster child of the Light expelled for this!

Lucius entered the infirmary to see his son sitting on a hospital bed with his hands bound behind his back. A glow of light energy twined around his wrists, holding them tightly together.

The school nurse, Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand, trying to undo the spell, and failing much to her consternation.

The Headmaster and Professor Snape were standing nearby. Potter was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Lucius, my boy, I am sorry to have to call you in on this," Albus greeted him. "You can see the problem. Mr. Potter has been sent for."

"What is the meaning of this? I'll have Potter expelled for this!" Lucius snarled coming to stand by the bed.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed before giving a cry of pain as he moved to face his fuming parent.

"I'm afraid, if I do expel Harry, I have to expel Mr. Malfoy as well as he was the only one with a wand out and a bludgeoning curse had been fired from young Draco's wand at Mr. Potter's back," Albus said, stroking his beard. "Mr. Potter however, hasn't used a wand all term. The professors are astonished at the amount of wandless magic he has been displaying. Then there is that strange sword of his, we can never seem to catch him carrying the blade to confiscate it."

Draco whimpered, trying once more to break free. "Father. . . !"

Just then Harry Potter walked into the infirmary as if he was going for a stroll. "You wish to see me?" he asked in a low, cultured tone.

"Harry my boy, could you please undo your spell?" Albus asked.

Lucius snarled as he watched Potter pinch his nose and close his eyes in a long-suffering manner.

"It is Lord Potter to you, Headmaster. I am not your 'boy'. Although it begs to be asked, are you physically attracted to boys?"

Harry looked over, ignoring the constipated looks on the adults and noted that Draco was still bound. "Very well, if I must." With a sigh and wave of his hand he dismissed the _Kido_ spell. Draco shrieked once more in pain as the tension was released on his shoulders.

Lucius frowned thoughtfully, ignoring his son, at the causal way the Potter boy threw magic around. Wandless and wordless? Even the Dark Lord could not do that!

"Potter! What spell did you use?!" Snape demanded.

Potter turned his back to them and walked away. "It is just something I picked up. I am late for lunch, you will excuse me."

"Now wait just a minute!" Lucius shouted. "You can't just walk in and out like that! You will respect your betters, boy."

Lucius watched as Harry Potter stopped and turned. With a _flash step_ he was beside the blonde Death Eater and in his ear the boy whispered. "Like you, who kneels to kiss the filthy robe hem of a half-blood with delusions of nobility? Don't make me laugh. Tell your master I will be coming for him soon, cur."

Stunned at how fast the Potter boy had moved, Lucius spun to fire a spell at him, only to find that Potter had moved closer to Draco. His proximity to the younger Malfoy prevented him from attacking for fear of hitting his heir.

"This was your only warning," Harry told Draco in a cold, calm voice. "You are just a spoiled, ignorant little boy trying to play at power in an adult world. One day your mouth is going to write a cheque that your feeble skills cannot cover.

"Never, in the time I've known that I am a wizard, have I ever started a conflict, especially with you. And I have never been allowed to finish what you began. But know this, Scion of the Lesser House of Malfoy, start something from now on and I. Will. Finish. It. I refuse to back down anymore. Grow up, or die before your time." Harry looked over at the adults. "Gentlemen. Madam."

With another flash step Harry left.

Lucius could feel the shivers running up and down his spine. That wasn't apparation! From what Lucius was told he'd done the same at the Ministry. The Unspeakables still haven't come up with a name for it.

To see it in person was frightening, especially since he was well aware that apparation was impossible within Hogwarts' wards. This was no mere boy, or the weak wizard, everyone portrayed him as. This was a young Lord of unknown power. The Dark Lord must be told, but he had no desire to be the one to tell him.

Severus Snape snorted, interrupting Malfoy Senior's musing. "I told you Albus! You need to expel Potter. He's dangerous. 'Never start something,' hmmph," he snarled. "He is always starting something."

"Actually," Madam Pomfrey interjected, "If the rumors are to be believed, and I do believe them, Mr. Potter is telling the truth. I've noticed that Mr. Malfoy is always harassing Lord Potter, and that poor boy is the one always getting punished for it." She glared at Severus Snape. "Minerva is always complaining about it."

With a huff, she waved her wand over Draco and seemed satisfied with her findings. "There now, Mr. Malfoy has been released and there's nothing wrong with him. I better not see you in here again for fighting in the halls, young man."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the soiled linen and vanished it and the bed was quickly remade with fresh, clean linen.

"Gentlemen, looks like we've worn out our welcome, if you wish we can finish this in my office?" Albus asked in his patented grandfatherly way as he was shooing everyone to the door. "Mr. Malfoy, lunch is just starting, I am sure you want to be with your little friends."

"Yes sir," Draco said, looking over at his father.

Lucius checked his son over for injury, and other than strained muscles in his arms and shoulders, he was fine. "You may go Draco. I will inform your mother of what happened." Turning to the headmaster he frowned. "Very well, I wish to know what has been going on in this school."

"Oh there you are Dear Lucius, I was told you were here," came the sickeningly sweet, simpering voice of Dolores Umbridge. "I must tell you all that's been happening here. You won't believe it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco walked into the Great Hall looking for Potter. He itched to pay the half-blood bastard back for making a fool of him. Then Potter looked up and met his eyes.

A cold chill shuddered through him. Then again, maybe not. That look was not a look he was used to seeing on his school rival. It was a look that promised endless pain and death. The look of a furious adult displeased with a spoiled child. When did Potter become so scary?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks everyone for the reviews. So far, someone has finally realized we were using bits of the song as story titles and another actually guessed what we were planning with Flitwick. Kudos!

Also, please don't PM us asking for an update. It's just a waste of good texting. We'll update when we are able to. The story has 30+ chapters already written and it takes time to edit them.

Until next time. -GF and The Frau


	20. Buried Treasure

Soldier

2494

A/N: For those you may have forgotten, Harry played a prank on the Visoreds before he left Japan. Let's see who remembers it.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reveiws are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 20: Buried Treasure

Harry was once more in the Room of Requirement. He was once again training, alternating between combat and studying. The frustrated teen was so bored with Hogwarts classes, students and its staff.

Since the blocks on his magic had been lifted and the fact that he was no longer hampered by the expectations of his so-called friends, he could now show his true intelligence.

He and Urahara had a chat about that one night, just before he had to leave for England. For those that didn't know Kisuke Urahara well – the blonde shop keeper came across as lazy and shifty, but behind that persona the former shinigami captain had a very sharp mind and knew how to use it.

He had questioned Harry about his studies and discovered the reasons as why Harry had been hiding his intellect for years.

"Very good. It is never wise to show how smart you truly are Harry-kun," Urahara said with approval. "Ichigo-kun does it well. Behind that delinquent behavior of his is a sharp mind. Ichigo-kun once ranked in the top 25 students city wide. That's very impressive in a city the size of Tokyo. His score ranking as he grew older dropped because of all the soul reaping duties he took on, but those scores do not reflect his true intelligence."

"People see only what they want to see," Ichigo had added, joining the conversation as he plopped down beside Harry. "It's pointless to try to change their minds, but there also comes a time when you must stop hiding and show your true self. I surprise Rukia and the others all the time."

Harry'd had to agree with that. He was very used to that sentiment at Hogwarts; they only saw the scar and not the young wizard behind it. Draco Malfoy even referred to him as _'scarhead'_ and while annoying, it was, unfortunately, true. The Wizarding World never looked beyond that scar. They wanted a hero and in their minds it branded him as theirs.

He wanted out of this stagnated society! As soon as possible! To that end, with the help of the goblins, he had requested the home schooled students requirements for OWLS and NEWTS, covering the last decade, from the Magical Department of Education.

With the ruse of being a home schooled student unable to afford Hogwarts, he wrote to the MDE. and requested their requirements for DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Those were the core classes needed to get any job in the Wizarding World.

Of course, if the professors at Hogwarts, most notably Albus "Bloody-Stick-His-Nose-into-Everything-that- Belongs-to-Harry Potter" Dumbledore, ever found out he'd requested them, he would've been in trouble.

The past exams were only for those that were home schooled, but Harry didn't care. The simple fact was he'd basically taught himself, even here at Hogwarts. In his mind he was self-taught. No adult had ever stepped forward to help him in his studies except for Remus Lupin, but even he hadn't lasted long enough to make a difference.

No more! Harry wanted out of Hogwarts, and most especially the whole British Wizarding World.

Harry just wanted to see what he needed to study for his OWLS. He could care less about getting a job. He was a noble, the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. And, according to Sirius and the Goblins, he was Heir Apparent to a second. Once he takes his OWL's he can leave and not look back. If he wanted to take his NEWTs, he could continue to home study in Japan. He could, after all, afford any tutors he might need.

Harry knew he had been hiding his intelligence from everyone, but once he had figured out that the Dursleys could care less about his grades at Hogwarts it was too late. Everyone had this image of a mediocre student and he couldn't change it now without being accused of cheating.

With the help of the goblins, Harry had come to realize his class standings really didn't matter in the long run. According the pure-bloods, it was all about family standing, blood and passing his OWLs.

Without Ron holding him back, or Hermione nagging at him, he could concentrate on his studies. Muramasa was a huge advantage there. He helped by organizing Harry's thoughts, and supporting him when he was overly tired. Even in his dream state Muramasa would quiz him. Harry loved subliminal learning! At the same time Muramasa taught him he got a good night's sleep.

As Harry went through the past exams he noted that there were only two questions about the goblin rebellions on the history tests. Figures!

He didn't have to worry about Charms and Transfiguration. However, when it came to DADA he'd figured out that Umbridge was setting everyone up for a fall.

The DADA exam was mostly practical applications! With not being able to use a wand in class, the students had no way of perfecting the spells they would need to pass the test.

_'Of course,'_ he mused. _'Some one, probably Hermione, will want me to start teaching them. So not happening.'_

"Harry," Muramasa said, appearing next to him. Luna looked up from the couch where she had been reading quietly through his rather violent reaction to the information he'd found in the exam requirements.

He turned from blowing up dummies."Yes Muramasa?"

"I sense another soul fragment. It is close, somewhere around here."

"In this room?" Harry asked, as he reached for a bottle of water. Luna came over to join the pair.

"Not sure, Harry, but it is close." Muramasa looked up at the ceiling.

"This is the Room of Requirement," Luna said, setting aside her book. "Maybe it's here, but in a different part of the room?"

"Hmm. . . " Harry thought for a moment and thought hard.

The room began to change around them, to a dark, cavernous chamber filled with junk.

"It's closer now," Muramasa said as he pondered the room. "It's this way."

There, on the bust of some dead warlock, sat a gold and diamond and sapphire headpiece. By the design it looked to be from the ninth century.

Harry frowned. There were many dark objects in this room, but when he concentrated he could sense the evil radiating off the diadem.

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw!" Luna said in awe as she reached up for it.

"Don't!" Harry shouted. A quick Kido spell sealed the piece in a protective barrier.

"Oh poo!" Luna pouted. "It is said those that wear it can gain the knowledge of Rowena Ravenclaw. I just wanted to know if I could find where the crumple horned snorkacks are hiding."

"After it's been purified, I'll let you try it," Harry promised as he smiled. "Well, do you want to meet my cousin this time? He'd like to meet you."

"Will I see the Gates of Hell, when he comes?" Luna asked, tentatively.

"You will," Harry confirmed with a shudder. "It isn't a pretty sight though, and there will probably be at least one dementor, or hollow, to contend with afterward. They're attracted to the high spirit pressure that the release of a soul piece causes."

"Then I'll pass, but I still would like to meet your cousin," she sighed with disappointment.

"I think that's doable."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two nights later, Harry was standing in the clearing with Luna and Professor Flitwick. Harry had invited the professor along after he had shown him the diadem.

"It's tainted at the moment," Harry had told the diminutive man, "but after my cousin and I take care of it, the diadem's yours. It belongs with your house. However, I did promise Miss Lovegood a chance to try it on afterward."

The professor nodded as he studied the headpiece through the barrier that Harry had placed around it.

"Why don't you want the headmaster to know, Lord Potter?"

"Because professor, I don't trust him," Harry replied bluntly. "He would try to take the diadem away, _'to be studied'_. Or worse, use it to try to black mail me into complying with his wishes once again . . . if he didn't _obliviate_ me of all knowledge of the horcruxes first."

The Head of Ravenclaw sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Understandable. Sometimes I wonder about him myself," came the quiet reply. "I'm curious as to how you plan to purify it without destroying it?"

Harry smiled as the mist rose around them. He looked up to see the _senkaimon_ open. "Professor, you need to do a language translation spell if you want to understand what's happening. We'll be speaking in Japanese."

"I understand," Flitwick said as he cast the spell on him and Luna.

"_Oi!" _ came Ichigo's voice. Beside him was a tall, white haired man wearing a purple sleeveless tee shirt and green cargo pants.

"_When Ichigo mentioned he needed a senkaimon to travel to England, I said I would come along this time. Rose and Love wanted to come too when they heard where we were going. Something about payback, but Kisuke said no." _Kensei explained.

Harry smiled, "_You are always welcome Kensei-sensei. This is my friend Lovegood Luna-chan and Flitwick-sensei. Both wanted to meet my cousin before we did the Konso."_

Luna giggled and skipped over to Ichigo. _"Wow! You're tall! The nargles would have a hard time around you!"_

Ichigo looked down at the blonde and shook his head with a rueful smirk. _"You're right runt, she's just like Orihime!"_

"_Told ya,"_ Harry agreed, with a smile. _"She's fun to be around. Don't know why everyone else picks on her."_

She giggled and waved to everyone. "_Harry asked if I wanted to watch, but I don't think so. Have fun!"_ She turned and skipped back to the castle._"Don't stay out too late."_

Kensei just shook his head as the blonde girl disappeared from sight. _"Well let's get this over with."_

"_Sensei, you might want to stay behind Harry, so he can protect you," _ Kensei said to Flitwick as Harry laid the diadem in the middle of the clearing. _"We don't know what will be attracted to the release of this thing's spirit pressure."_

It didn't take that long for Harry to dispatch the soul fragment in the head-piece. A lone dementor had been hanging around the forest waiting for a feed when it was drawn to the opening of the gates. Ichigo didn't even break a sweat as he cleaved the dementor in two, instead of using his favorite attack.

Harry gave his shaken Hogwart's professor the now cleansed diadem._"Here Professor, this belongs to Ravenclaw House. I am sure you know what to do with it?"_

"_Of . . . of course, Lord Potter," _ Flitwick said, examining the undamaged diadem. _"My word, that was incredible. I have never heard of any one that could kill a dementor, and so quickly!"_

"_You can't say anything about Ichigo, Professor," _Harry cautioned. _"We're bending several laws in even letting you watch."_

Ichigo stepped up to Harry. _"How many more do you think there are left?"_

Harry thought for a moment, "_Not sure. I mean, I could go after Tom now, but if there are still soul fragments out there. . ."_

"_If I may,"_ Flitwick interjected. _"How many have you dispatched already?"_

Harry started to tick off on his fingers._"Well, there was the diary in my second year. My scar last summer, as well as that cup we found in Gringotts. Then there was the locket when the term started, and now the diadem, that makes five."_

"_Damn! That's one sick bastard,"_ Kensei exclaimed, shaking his head.

Flitwick paled at the mere thought of the number times Riddle had split his soul. _"Well, in that case, you are probably looking for two more. Seven is a very magical number in many arithmantic equations. So I say you are looking for two more items and then He-Who-Must- Not-be-Named himself."_

"_Damn it!"_ Harry exclaimed, scowling. "_I want this over with. I hate it here! I'm so bored!"_

Flitwick looked over at the young wizard in shock. Ichigo and Kensei, however, weren't. They'd got to know Harry very well during his stay with them.

"_Runt! Just hang in there. You are keeping up with your training, ne? I still have to pay you back for that little stunt you pulled!"_ Kensei clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, who sighed and nodded. _"Still can't believe you set my own zanpakuto against me!"_

"_Muramasa and I were doing you and the others a favor. Your zanpakutos were tired of being ignored. They were hurting just as the rest of you," _Harry told him.

The tall former captain stepped back, drew his zanpakato and charged the young wizard.

Harry quickly called Muramasa out to block the attack, only to be knocked back a couple of feet.

"_Well expect an ass kicking when you return,"_ Kensei replied as the pair faced off for a few minutes of intense combat.

When the white-haired former captain was satisfied Harry hadn't slacked off his training, he straightened. _"You still have a ways to go but I do see some small improvement." _Turning back to Ichigo, he said._ "Time to go Ichigo. We need to report back to Kisuke."_

"_Hang in there runt. Yuzu is working on her next care package,"_ Ichigo teased as the pair left the clearing via the heavenly gate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Professor Flitwick was deeply troubled. He'd had the privilege to teach Lily's son for four years. In that time he'd become suspicious of the boy's apparent lack of intelligence over the years, but after taking a good look at Mr. Potter's best friends, he was convinced it was a mask. Harry Potter was the perfect product of his parents – intelligent, crafty and powerful.

"Lord Potter," the diminutive professor said before they parted company for the night. "When you are next in my class, try to earn yourself a detention. I need to speak with you privately, without others knowing."

Harry gave the professor a long look before giving him a curt nod. "Good night, Professor."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yes, I know about the ring. Harry can't really leave Hogwarts to go looking for it. This is still fifth year. Albus hadn't found it yet either. When the ring is found, the headmaster will be getting a huge wake up call. I promise. It is already written.

Ok OK so many of you got the chapter titles but decided not to post. To them, we apologize.

Until next time– GF


	21. Up the Hill

Soldier

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 21: Up the Hill

For the detention in his next Charms Class, Harry knew exactly what he would do. He had been thinking of what would work that wouldn't seem like _'acting'_ in Charms, one of his favorite classes; it had come to him during breakfast just before said class. The problem was he hated to insult one of his favorite professors at Hogwarts.

Since he had been bored from day one in all of his classes, Harry decided the best thing he could do was to fall asleep, or at least pretend to. He had almost done it in several of his other classes already.

As he listened to Professor Flitwick's lecture he gave a quick yawn and let his eyes drift closed. Hermione, who was sitting beside him, gave him a hard nudge, but he ignored her.

He scowled at her and moved away from her prodding elbow, wishing she'd mind her own business. He closed his eyes again and went back to '_sleep_'.

"Mr. Potter!" came professor Flitwick's brusque voice in his ear, interrupting a nice daydream involving a naked Yoruichi and some catnip.

He had witnessed that lady's nudity on several occasions and Harry knew she would probably smirk at the thought of being featured in a teenage boy's daydream.

He opened one eye and sighed. "Yes, Professor?"

"Am I boring you?" Prof. Flitwick asked tartly as he came to stand in front of the teen.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Harry said, stretching lazily. "And it's Lord Potter, Professor."

"I see, well then, detention Lord Potter," the professor informed him tartly. "Maybe that'll wake you up."

"Very well sir. Can I go back to sleep, now?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed in shock.

"I can handle this, thank you Miss Granger," the usually jovial Charms' professor snapped. "Now then. . . "

Harry wasn't sure why Professor Flitwick had asked him to get this detention, but he would give the man the benefit of the doubt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the day went as all previous ones had lately. Harry ignored everyone's attempts, once again, to get under his skin. He also ignored Umbridge's glares of hatred when they passed in the hall.

As long as DADA did not have an accredited professor, there was no way he was going to subject himself to her abuse of power and her mockery of a class.

When he knocked on Professor Flitwick's office door after dinner, Harry was ready to kill someone. He was getting sick and tired of everyone trying to tell him who he should be. At this rate he wondered if he was even going to last the year.

"Come in Lord Potter, have a seat. Tea?"

Harry sat in the offered chair and gave a nod. "Yes, thank you professor."

"I can't remember the last time someone went to sleep in my class, Lord Potter. I found it quite disturbing," the diminutive professor chuckled.

Harry smiled and gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't think of anything better. As I've been wanting to sleep in several of my classes lately anyway, it seemed rather appropriate."

The professor passed over a cup of tea and came to the point of their clandestine meeting. "Which is the reason why I asked you to come. I get the impression that you are very frustrated here at Hogwarts, as if we are not challenging you enough?"

After making his own tea Flitwick continued, leaning back in his chair with cup in hand. "Over the years, I have been disheartened at how you were wasting your time here. Until this year when I finally realized that it was Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that were holding you back. Am I correct?"

"Partly," Harry sighed as he too leaned back into his over-stuffed chair.

"When I was growing up with my mother's sister and her family, I was punished for doing better than my fat, lazy cousin in school.

"By the time I realized that my relatives didn't care about my grades here at Hogwarts, it was almost too late. I also realized Ron Weasley didn't want me to make him look bad by doing well, and Hermione Granger didn't want me to best her. So I allowed myself to be handicapped in the name of friendship."

"And no one noticed, not even me," the professor sighed. "We all saw what we wanted to see, just as your cousin said. You have my apologies, Lord Potter."

Harry gave a salute with his tea cup. "Apology accepted, sir, if you accept mine for being disrespectful in class. I've always liked charms." Setting his empty cup down, he asked, "And now, Professor, I am sure you didn't call this meeting without some reason?"

Professor Flitwick took a sip of his tea before setting it down to look Harry in the eye. "Every so often a student comes through Hogwarts that finds that the classes aren't a challenge. This year, it looks like it is you, Lord Potter. Am I correct?"

"You are. I have been using past OWL requirements as study guides and find them quite helpful and easy," Harry acknowledged.

"There is a little known rule that I am sure you are very much aware of. As you know, in the Charter it says, as long as you can get a head of house to sponsor you, you can take your OWLS early. Would you be interested?" Flitwick watched his young guest carefully.

"You are not my head of house and I don't see Professor McGonagall doing anything against the headmaster's wishes. He wants me where he can control me," Harry acknowledged staring down at his teacup.

"The charter says '_a Head of House_,' not necessarily your own Head. I am, after all, Head of House for the Ravenclaws, and I am willing to sponsor you. If you are willing to have me do so?"

Harry looked up with hope in his eyes. "When would I take them?"

"The earliest would be Christmas. Do you think you would be ready, Lord Potter?"

"I can be, Professor," he assured the Charms professor.

"Good. Come to my office after dinner, at least two to three times a week. I will instruct you then, and test your progress," Flitwick offered.

"I know you are studying somewhere in the castle, as well as doing combat training." Filius continued, "I also know that you refuse to attend Madam Umbridge's class. Since it is a core class may I inquire why?"

With a rueful snort Harry explained his reasons. "She is not qualified to teach it under the mandates set forth by the charter sir, and I refuse to waste my time. It is also a little known fact that forcing me to participate in the Tournament last year granted me a Newt in DADA."

"I see." Flitwick replied with a raised brow. "I'm told that Miss Granger is also trying to form an independent DADA study group?"

"If she is, I want nothing to do with it," Harry retorted with a sneer.

"A very shallow remark, Lord Potter. I thought the two of you were friends?"

"The key word is '_were_' Professor," Harry replied coldly. "I've grown tired of her controlling, mother-hen attitude. She was a good friend, once. Whereas I believe I have matured, she hasn't. Hermione Granger needs to understand that her _'I am always right and you are wrong attitude'_ will not survive in either the adult Wizarding, or the Muggle World. She needs to grow up, and realize people in the real world will not tolerate her arrogant behavior for long."

"I used to think she was another Lily Potter, but your mother had more of a spark about her. She not only had the knowledge, she knew when to apply it." The professor noted the sad look crossing his young charge's face at the mention of his mother.

"I wouldn't know, sir. No one likes to talk to me about my parents. I know almost nothing about them."

"Wh. . .what? Surely. . . " Filius Flitwick stood, pushing back his chair. "No one? What about your aunt? Minerva? The headmaster?"

Harry scoffed bitterly. "All I know about my mother is she had red hair, green eyes and a fiery temper. I have, I am told, her eyes, and she was great at charms. That's it.

"My aunt's a bitter, hate-filled woman that told me once that my '_whore of a mother died in a drunken car accident and good riddance.'_ Her exact words. I stopped asking after that. I didn't even know what they looked like until Hagrid gave me an album of their pictures at the end of my first year."

"I see." Flitwick scrubbed his forehead. "I will do my utmost to correct that failing. However," the professor looked at his wall clock and sighed. "It is getting late. You may go, Lord Potter."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Filius Flitwick was a professor on a mission. He found Minerva at the head table along with Severus Snape and several others.

After a few minutes, the small professor spoke. "Minerva, why haven't you spoken to Lord Potter about his mother?"

"HUH? What are you on about Filius?" the Scotswoman gaped in surprise.

"Did you realize that Lord Potter knows almost nothing about his parents?" he asked watching the woman's face.

"I am sure his aunt told him about her," she dismissed her fellow colleague coolly.

"Besides, if you remember, Albus told us not to bother Mr. Potter with stories about his parents and to treat him like any other student." By now the others were listening in, just as he knew they would.

"Really? Well I questioned Lord Potter last night during his detention, and he told me that his aunt was a bitter, hate-filled woman. She told him, when he asked as a child, that his mother had been a 'whore that died in a drunken accident'!"

Severus Snape scowled. "We all know that Potter is an attention-seeking . . ."

"Finish that sentence, Snape and I'll demand satisfaction," Filius snapped angrily, turning back to Minerva. "It seems that Lord Potter is quite correct afterall. I fear we've given him little reason to stay in the Wizarding World."

There were gasps of surprise as well as a few knowing nods.

"I always was against leaving Harry with Lily's sister, Petunia, but Albus went on about safety and blood wards. . ."

"Wait," Snape stopped Minerva. "Albus left Potter with Lily's sister, Petunia Evans? I thought he left Potter with Lily's parents!"

"Good morning, everyone. I do hope the elves have some lemon scones this morning," came the headmaster's chipper voice.

"If you excuse me, I've lost my appetite," Filius said, standing abruptly.

"I as well," echoed Sprout and Minerva, both shooting the headmaster a nasty look.

Severus Snape glanced down at the Gryffindor table to see the bane of his existence and shuddered. "I have a potion on the simmer. I have to get back to it."

Albus watched his professors leave, confused with what just happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dolores Umbridge was the last to arrive for breakfast. She'd spent last night at the Ministry, trying to drum up some support for a bill she was planning to introduce at the next Wizengamot meeting.

Many of the pure bloods were not happy with the fact that she wanted to strip the head of an Ancient and Noble House of his titles.

Her argument, that he was only a 15 year old boy, just didn't hold much weight. They were well aware that once she acquired such a power she would not stop with Lord Potter. . .and heaven help anyone else that went against her.

Like the unruly brat had said, when three premier schools, Albus Dumbledore and the head of a Ministry Department forced a minor to compete in a tournament meant for only adult students; they had, to all intents and purposes, declared him emancipated. There was nothing anyone could legally object to.

Then to, there were the ancient pure blood laws that stated the last of a line could claim their titles and place as Head of Family at age thirteen. Everything favored Potter's claim.

There was also the fact that Potter, defeating Fudge in public in an honor duel, drove home that the impudent child wasn't someone to mess with.

In the eyes of the pure-bloods, Fudge, if he wanted to save what was left of his career, had better grovel at Potter's feet, for all the good it would do. The pure-blood faction may forgive her dear Cornelius, but she was certain Potter never would.

Dolores was doing everything she could, along with her beloved Cornelius' benefactor Lucius Malfoy, to keep him in office, but it looked like it was a dying cause.

She spied Potter eating as she entered Hogwarts after another futile attempt to have her way and it was all she could do to not curse that impudent little bastard where he sat.

Potter stood and glanced at her with a cold, foreboding sneer before he turned and walked away.

"Potter," she said, causing the Great Hall to quiet. "20 points for skipping my class! Detention with me tonight!" She had to get him into detention, so she could give him the lesson he so richly deserved.

"Madam, I am meeting with Professor Flitwick tonight for detention," Potter said without looking back. "So I respectfully decline."

"Potter, get back here!" she screamed at the boy who had the nerve to walk out of the Great hall, leaving those who witnessed the scene to snicker and whisper. "Potter!"she screamed as the Great Doors closed behind him.

She turned to glare at the laughing students who immediately went quiet. She walked up to the head table, the idea of food suddenly turning her stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

NaNoWr is here. Sadly, last year's stories were lost when GF's laptop harddrive fried not once but twice and all that work was lost. Here's hoping for this year and GF learning her lesson about backing of her files on thumbdrives.

Until Next Time. – GF and The Frau


	22. Tons of Gold

Soldier

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 22: Tons of Gold

The next few days leading up to Halloween found Harry spending all his free time with Professor Flitwick. It was like working with his teachers Shinji and Hachigen all over again. He'd finally found someone at Hogwarts that he trusted enough to share some of what had happened to him.

Luna would, from time to time, sit in on their lessons. She offered her quirky comments, which both Professor Flitwick and Harry enjoyed.

"So, by using this _Kido_, you've unlocked your own ability to use wandless magic? So interesting," Flitwick commented one evening as Harry was in a sparring session with Muramasa.

The zanpakuto spirit added another facet to the training that the Charms Professor enjoyed.

"Yes sir. My sensei, Hachigen, told me that my dependence on a wand was what was hindering my magic. According to him, we are born without a wand and we do instinctual, wandless magic as children.

"Kido works best when you use the longer incantations, but by applying my own type of magic to the Kido Forms, I find I don't need the incantations," Harry explained, swinging his zanpakuto at Muramasa, who countered the blow easily.

"And Harry's instincts are very well honed by the environment that he has been raised in," Muramasa added, as he pressed his attack while Harry responded with a swift parry. "Very good, Harry. You are improving."

"A wand's supposed to be a teaching tool, used by children to learn to focus their magic. But somewhere down the line wizards and witches became too dependent on them. In doing so they damaged the connection between their core and will, thus weakening their magic. I. Will. Not. Be. Weak!" Harry gritted out through clenched teeth as he surged forward to strike at Muramasa.

"I never thought you were, Lord Potter." The professor was very impressed by the strength his student displayed, both in swordsmanship and magic. He chuckled when he thought how everyone at Hogwarts was seriously underestimating the teen.

Luna giggled. "You were never weak Harry, just lost. Now you are found, and I really like this new you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was a witch on a mission. She was looking for Harry, needed to speak with him. She knew he was the answer to their problem in DADA, and was still angry with him. How dare he disrespect the professor and ditch the class! She didn't care what his reasons were, Madam Umbridge was still a professor. Hermione Granger wasn't about to fail that course, and she was determined that Harry help her!

Hermione found Harry sitting in the library reading a dusty law book. Frowning, she stalked over to him.

"Harry?" Her strident whisper interrupted his peace.

He looked up at her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione, now used to Harry's cold demeanor, even though it still hurt, sat down beside him. "Harry, we need your help. Please Harry. . . I need your help!"

"And what help do you need, Miss Granger?" he asked her, as he turned a page in his book.

"Harry, It's Hermione, remember? We're best friends!" she hissed at him.

Harry shook his head and closed his book. "No, Miss Granger. I thought we were friends, but you've chosen Dumbledore over your friendship with me. Friends help each other, friends give support and you weren't there when I needed a friend."

"But Harry! We . . .I need your help in DADA. Madam Umbridge isn't teaching us anything," she whined.

"And that's my fault how? I told you the first day she wasn't qualified. You should've left then. If you will excuse me?" He stood and turned to leave.

"But. . ."

"Find your own path, Miss Granger," he growled as he left the library. "As I have. And it isn't following blindly behind someone with my nose up his arse, someone who only cares about his own _'greater good'_."

Hermione sputtered in anger, "How dare you...!" She wasn't about to give up. She wanted her friend back! Harry stood and strode from the table and the library.

Suddenly the chair where Harry had been sitting was filled with a petite blonde from Ravenclaw. "For being the so called '_smartest witch of our generation_,' you sure are the densest," Luna stated in a sing-song voice.

Hermione scowled, staring at the strange sight in front of her. The blonde was wearing a pair of large, gold-speckled sunglasses with one lens blue and the other pink. Hermione wondered how the girl could even see through them.

"You've been warned time and again, Hermione Granger. Harry has been deeply hurt by your actions this last summer, and yet you don't listen," Luna said before pausing. "Wow! The wrackspurts really are buzzing around you! No wonder you haven't figured it out. Well got to go! I do hope there is pudding tonight."

Hermione sighed as she was once more sitting alone in the library. What the hell were wrackspurts!? But that line of thought wouldn't solve her current problem. She needed to pass DADA!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cornelius Fudge was looking over the Wizengamot. He had been out of St. Mungos for a week and had spent a long time going over the duel in his mind. Potter must've cheated, he had to have! The boy wasn't that strong. Everyone said so.

Now the Wizengamot was gathering for a vote of no confidence, brought on by his embarrassing duel with the Potter heir. Couldn't they have waited a little longer?

"Well, let's get on with it," Lucius Malfoy snarled.

Cornelius certainly hoped that his benefactor could pull this off. After all, he'd been assured by the blonde Malfoy Lord that it wouldn't come to this.

However, the neutral and the Light factions were the ones now calling for him to step down. With the Ancient Laws working against him there was little he could do to prevent it.

Cornelius only wished they had waited a little longer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Amelia Bones scowled as she called for order. She and Lord Greengrass were the ones spearheading this move.

According to the Ancient Laws, if a minister had been proven unfit, a vote of no confidence could be called. The loss of an honor duel fit that requirement. She made sure that Lord Potter received an invitation to this call to council. After all, it concerned him, too.

After being challenged to a duel, using a dishonorably cast spell, and losing in a public forum, the ancient laws were clear. Cornelius Fudge would now have to justify all of his actions and decisions.

As the last bang of her gavel echoed in the cavernous chamber, Harry Potter strolled in as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dolores Umbridge shrieked from her seat her toad-like face turning an uncomplimentary shade of red that clashed with her pink robes.

When she had heard that Cornelius was going to be subjected to this farce, this travesty of justice, she just had to attend! Amelia had hoped the woman would have remained at Hogwarts but . . .

Lord Potter glanced at the disgustingly pink clad, toad-like woman for a moment before walking down the steps to the podium where Madam Bones was standing.

Handing over a sheaf of parchment, Lord Potter said for all to hear. "I believe everything is in order, Madam. Since I claimed my inheritance this past summer, I have been busy with the goblins to unravel all of the dealings made illegally in my family's name since the death of my parents. I have just now been given the results of that investigation. I trust everything is in order?"

"Harry, my boy," came Albus' voice. Of course, the old fool had to stick his nose into this. "You really shouldn't be here. I am sure I can get someone to escort you back to Hogwarts. Come with me."

Amelia noted that the teen didn't answer the older wizard but continued to look at her. She could see the look of frustration and annoyance in his eyes. No teen should have such cold, dead eyes like that. '_Merlin._ _What could have possibly happened for him to look like that?_' she wondered.

The older wizard moved to escort the teen out of the chamber only to be stopped by the cold indifference in his eyes before the youth deliberately turned his back to him.

Madam Bones' eyes widened in shock, as did every other pureblood's in the chamber. Harry's action had, in no uncertain terms, displayed his complete contempt for Albus Dumbledore in a way all of the old families recognized as a direct insult.

"Mr. Potter!" Dolores Umbridge demanded. "Show some respect for your betters. The headmaster spoke to you!"

The teen closed his eyes as if to count to ten. He then opened them to stare into Amelia's eyes. "Madam, I am Lord Harry James Potter, Head of an Ancient and Noble House. When the headmaster can address me by my correct title, I may answer him. I have no respect for someone that ignores common courtesy," came the answer. "If anyone finds fault with that, they can meet me in the dueling circle. And that includes the headmaster."

Shocked gasps echoed through the chamber.

"Harry, my boy. . ." came Albus' cajoling voice, only to stop as Harry glared coldly at him.

"Enough!" came Madam Bones' tart reply. "Everything is in order. Lord Potter is permitted to attend. As he was the one that brought Cornelius Fudge's cowardly actions to light I will recognize his claim."

"If I may, before we begin?" Harry asked still standing in front of her. "Why are we even here? I've proven my case, Cornelius Fudge is a coward and a fool. I informed him that Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory with the killing curse and that Lord Voldemort was back after the third task. Fudge proceeded to bury his head in the sand and began to tear down my own, and my family's honor. The headmaster, my supposed guardian, and all of the rest of you, stood by and allowed it.

"Only now do you stand here, ready to argue a vote of no-confidence? You are all pathetic. You _'want to have your cake and eat it too'_, as the muggles would say.

"Are not the Ancient Laws, upon which this government was founded, clear? Fudge is a corrupt coward with no honor. To keep him in office is a testament to how corrupt this whole governing body is."

Angry sputtering rose as Lord Potter spoke. Albus Dumbledore tried to stop the teen while Amelia could find no fault with Potter for speaking the truth. After all, he had borne the brunt of Fudge's snide attacks all summer.

"Case in point," Potter said, ignoring the headmaster standing beside him. "Minister Fudge sent his hatchet-witch, Dolores Umbridge, to Hogwarts. It is against the laws governing our world, and the Hogwarts Charter, for that woman to teach! She still holds the position of Under-secretary while also taking pay as a DADA professor. She holds no NEWT, or Mastery in Defense, nor is she trained as an Auror."

Amelia Bones' eyes grew wide. "Lord Potter are you sure about this?"

"Yes Madam," Harry assured her, holding up a Gringotts Stamped document. "Hogwarts is in danger of losing its claim as a premier school of magic. And Madam Umbridge was placed there illegally, by direct order of Cornelius Fudge himself."

An aged witch stood. "Lord Potter, I am Madam Longbottom. Am I hearing what I think I am hearing?"

"Yes, Madam," Harry answered, pulling out the textbook. "This is the book she is forcing us to read, with no practical applications allowed during class, or anywhere else for that matter." He handed it over to Madam Bones.

Taking the book, Amelia slammed it down onto the floor, glaring at the now white-faced, pink clad woman. "Madam Umbridge! Even I know that this book is nothing but useless drivel. Explain yourself!"

"The Minister said, and I agreed, that Dumbledore is training our youth to be his army so he might rule our world. If they know the theory, then the practical will not be necessary. That is what Aurors are for," Dolores' babyish voice filled the stunned chamber.

"And the fact that Aurors need an 'Outstanding' in their NEWTs, both theory and practical, means nothing to you?" harshly demanded Madam Longbottom. "And they need to know how a curse reacts to properly counter it."

"That is what the Auror Corp is for," came her strident answer.

"And if they don't get the _'Outstanding'_ needed to make it into the corp, then what?" asked someone in the chamber.

"Not my problem," Dolores scoffed. "It is their responsibility to learn, not mine."

"Oh but it is your problem," replied Madam Longbottom through tight lips. "Since you are currently supposed to be teaching DADA it is your sworn duty to teach what the students at Hogwarts need to be competent in DADA.

"All of the skills, practical and theoretical, must be taught to achieve the necessary OWLS and NEWTS in DADA for their chosen fields. And clearly, that is not your goal. Your goal seems to be to hamstring the Auror Corp, who is also always suffering from severe budget cuts."

"I've heard enough," said Lord Greengrass as he stood. "I vote that we oust the coward and his toady."

"I also vote no confidence and to fire his toady," agreed Madam Longbottom.

"Now wait just a moment. . ." Fudge shouted.

"You will be silent!" Madam Bones exclaimed as her gavel slammed down once more. "I too vote no confidence and to fire the toad."

When everyone had voted unanimously, Fudge found himself out of a job. Umbridge was also sacked at the same time from her positions as Under Secretary and DADA professor.

"As for you Madam Umbridge, you will leave Hogwarts immediately," Madam Bones told the toad-like woman. "I will be sending one of my aurors on medical leave, to finish out the year."

"You can't do that!" Umbridge shouted.

"I am afraid she can," Madam Longbottom said. "As a member of the School board, I will be calling a meeting to review your work since the beginning of the term. If we find it insufficient your salary will be reclaimed."

Madam Umbridge sputtered and sat back down, glaring hatefully at the young Potter heir.

Harry, who hadn't said a word during the voting, pulled out another sheaf of papers.

"Madam Bones, you might want to take a look at these," he said as well.

Puzzled, she started to leaf through what appeared to be magical photos and a letter as her eyebrows rose in shock. "Is this correct?"

"Yes, Madam, I only found out about it yesterday, after I found a first year muggle-born crying in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had been subjected to one of Madam Umbridge's so-called detentions."

"And how did you get these photos?" she asked.

"Dennis Creevy, a muggle-born Gryffindor fourth year and one of Umbridge's victims. After that I went to Madam Pomfrey to verify them. She's tried to bring it to the headmaster's attention, but he was unavailable and obviously uninterested in the welfare of your children. Professor Mcgonagall also wasn't very supportive." Harry shot the headmaster a quelling look.

"Madam Bones?" asked Madam Longbottom.

"Aurors, arrest Dolores Umbridge for using a class 2 dark artifact on minors. I will be speaking to the staff of Hogwarts about allowing that creature to harm their students." She, too, shot the headmaster a scornful look. He refused to meet her gaze.

As the aurors dragged the screaming and kicking toad woman out of the chamber, Amelia Bones spoke with a quivering voice. "She used a blood quill as punishment during her detentions."

Albus Dumbledore' face went ghastly pale as the chamber erupted in chaos. No one noticed as Lord Harry James Potter left the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If we are correct this is the last chapter we will see Hermione in. She wasn't really part of the main story line, just a filler. Sorry guys.

We don't hate Hermione. In fact, if you read our story: _Quoth the Raven_, she has a major part in it.

Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	23. Mount Your Horses

Soldier

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 23: Mount Your Horses

Thankfully, Harry wasn't called for any further Wizengamot meetings. The only reason he had known about the last one was because the goblins and Madam Bones kept him informed, as was proper for the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house.

Frankly, Harry didn't want to attend another one. He didn't think he needed to – yet.

Being a cold, selfish bastard wasn't really his style, no matter how much he admired Byakuya Kuchiki. He wasn't a hot tempered arse, like his cousin Ichigo, either.

Harry was still trying to figure out who he really was. At least with Professor Flitwick and Luna he could let down the walls for a few hours and just be Harry.

With Umbridge now out of Hogwarts everyone was breathing a sigh of relief. The Auror that Madam Bones sent to replace her seemed to know his business. Harry attended Auror Williamson's first class, and was impressed with the efficiency of his teaching.

"Lord Potter, stay behind," Professor Williamson ordered as the class was dismissed for the day.

"Professor?" Harry looked up at the tall, ruddy skinned auror. It was clear why Bones had sent him, as he walked with a very noticeable limp.

"Potter, you impressed Madam Bones the day you challenged Fudge. She's very interested in the wandless magic you performed with such ease. We, of the corp, also would like to know about it as well."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to teach it. I'm still learning myself and until I take my exams. . ."

"Your hands are tied. I see," he said with a disappointed sigh, rubbing his chin. "Who can we contact to learn more?"

"Once again I'm sorry sir, but I gave an oath to remain silent on that issue. I can use it, as it's easier with my magic than using a wand. But I'm forbidden from speaking of it. I'm sorry." Harry bowed politely and turned to leave.

"So am I, Potter, so am I. Because of the proficiency that you have shown and the fact that there really isn't anything I can teach you.

"I'm well aware of last year's Tri-Wizzen gave you a NEWT in DADA, and am excusing you from this class with full marks. I'll be sending a report stating such to your Head of House, and the Headmaster. Also, expect a visit from Madam Bones in the near future."

Harry turned back slightly and dipped his head in acknowledgment before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was tired – tired of the stares, the whispers and especially tired of Dumbledore's attempts at control. It was time to end this farce so he could take his OWLs and leave.

Professor Flitwick had been very accommodating in helping Harry to prepare for his exams. As the professor had promised, He'd scheduled Harry to take his OWLs over the Christmas Hols. That gave him hope that he could then leave the Wizarding World of Britain behind and return to his new life in Japan shortly after.

There was only one ominous, dark cloud in that dream – Muramasa.

Urahara had been keeping track of the news out of the Soul Society for him. So far, nothing had come to light about them being aware that Harry had the zanpakuto, and Harry was afraid of their reactions when they found out. He just couldn't lose his spirit friend now!

Never could he remember feeling so complete. Ever since Muramasa had come into his life the emptiness within him had faded to a memory. The spirit kept Harry focused. It was too bad that the zanpakuto's talents didn't work against wands as they did on other zanpakutos. Otherwise he could make all the pranks the twins pulled this year look like child's play.

Oh well, he would deal with that problem, if it arose, after the exams. One thing at a time.

Halloween was the most depressing holiday in Harry's life. He sent a note to Professor McGonagall that he refused to celebrate the anniversary of his parent's death with sweets and false merriment. He was going to spend it this year in a quiet vigil.

He didn't get a reply back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Madam Bones read the note delivered by a snowy owl one more time in amazement.

"_If you want to see the end of Tom Riddle, come to the Forbidden Forest Halloween night at moon rise. Come alone and you'll find the answers you are seeking. – H. Potter."_

Auror Williamson's latest report was interesting. Potter had refused, citing a magical oath, to tell what type of magic he'd been taught, or who had taught him. She had her suspicions though.

If she was right the British Wizarding World has lost the most powerful wizard since Merlin due to gross mishandling of the young man. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sent word to Urahara that the goblins had found where Voldemort was hiding. He was pretty sure the last two pieces of Tom Riddle's soul could be found there, one in the construct that passed for his body and one in his familiar.

He was writing as promised, and he was hereby informing Ichigo and Byakuya his plan on going after the noseless wonder on Halloween. '_Noseless Wonder'_ being Ichigo's nickname for the tosser, not Harry's.

He just wanted this over with, and was ready to take on his most hated enemy on the night his parents were murdered. Ichigo and Urahara had agreed. They also agreed that Harry wasn't ready to go it alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was waiting in the dimly lit clearing with a goblin representative and Madam Bones. She had, as requested, come alone.

"Well, Lord Potter?" she demanded as she cautiously entered the clearing. Harry ignored her and looked up into the night sky as a silvery mist started to form. His two companions copied his action, turning their eyes skyward.

A _senkaimon_ opened. Ichigo walked out first with Byakuya, Shinji and Hachigen following on his heels. Ichigo and Byakuya were wearing their customary soul reaper _shihakusho_ while Hachigen and Shinji were wearing their normal (for them) street clothes.

Harry mused with a soft snort, _'Some things never change.' _

Madam Bones' eyes widened, the monocle in her one eye sliding off her face to dangle in stunned amazement as four oddly dressed beings stepped out into the clearing as the gate slid shut behind them.

"_Let's do this_," Ichigo said in Japanese as he clapped a hand down on Harry's shoulder. "_I'm frickin' tired of coming to this backwater country, and I have an exam to study for."_

Harry gave a curt nod to Ichigo, then a formal bow to the head of the Kuchiki clan.

Harry had given a great deal of thought to the language barrier they would be facing tonight, and decided for this night he would do a spell he was itching to try. It was a translation spell with a Star Trek twist – an universal translation spell. It gave everyone present the ability to understand whatever language was spoken and to be able to respond in kind. The problem was it was only temporary. It wouldn't last more than eight hours. Oh well, barring any problems, that should be long enough.

With a wave of his hand, a bolt of magic shot out, spreading to everyone. "There, now we can all understand each other.

"Madam Bones," Harry said with a slight bow,"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, my cousin. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the ancient and noble clan of Kuchiki. Hachigen Ushoda, my mentor in the Kido Arts and Shinji Hirako, one of my sword instructors. This, gentlemen, is Madam Bones, Honorable Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Flintlock, Honorable Account Manager of Gringotts, will send us to were the Dark Tosser is hiding."

Flintlock held out a large brass ring. "This will take you to the graveyard, where the ritual that gave the Dark Wizard his current corporeal form, is located. The manor on the hill behind the grave yard is where you'll find him hiding – like the dragon dung-eating coward he is."

"You ready for this?" Shinji asked as he stepped up to stand by the goblin.

Harry shrugged. "Muramasa says I am. Wizarding magic is no match for the Kido that I've learned. I just want this over, so I can get on with my life."

"Admirable, young one, but you mustn't become too arrogant," Byakuya Kuchiki agreed as he stepped closer.

Ichigo snorted behind the noble and rolled his eyes as Harry had to fight to keep a straight face. It was a pot and kettle moment.

"There isn't much more I can teach you," Hachigen said, "but I will help if you need it, as I promised."

"Arigato everyone," Harry said with a deep bow. "I really appreciate everything that you've done, and your help tonight."

"Harry-kun," Byakuya spoke again. "You have already proven yourself to us. Your enemy has broken the natural laws and has upset the balance of life. He has made himself an abomination and so must be sent to Hell. We will not allow you to do this alone."

"Let's go then," Ichigo muttered, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"I think not!" came a voice behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of his office window in deep thought. Where had he gone wrong with Harry Potter?

Ever since the lad had disappeared over the summer Harry had been a different person. He'd had Severus and Minerva run different scans in their classes, but the results were the same. It was definitely Harry Potter, not some glamored, or polyjuiced imposter.

Filius Flitwick reported that he had given Harry detention for sleeping in class several times. These were the only detentions that the lad would attend, he ignored all others.

A figure moved through the shadows outside, catching the headmaster's eye. '_Uhh. . .what is this?_' A flash of light glinting off a silvery ornament in the figure's hair told Albus that the person was Harry Potter. _'What is that boy up to now?'_

He quickly sent word to Severus to meet him by Hagrid's hut immediately, as he made his way outside.

Severus met up with him just as he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He ignored his potions master's rantings, motioning for silence.

"Yes, yes, Severus, my boy," the old wizard placated his potions master and colleague. "If we don't hurry, we won't know what the boy is up to. Keep your wand out, and your voice down." They cautiously entered the forest.

In a clearing, deep within the woods they spotted Harry, along with several others the headmaster didn't recognize. He waved his wand for an eavesdropping spell so that they could listen in.

He heard Harry's voice clearly:

"_Madam Bones,this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my cousin. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the ancient and noble clan of Kuchiki. Hachigen Ushoda, my mentor in the Kido Arts and Shinji Hirako, one of my sword instructors. This, gentlemen, is Madam Bones, Honorable Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

"_Flintlock, Honorable Account Manager of Gringotts, will send us to were the Dark Tosser is hiding."_

Kido? Was that what Harry had been using? Where had he heard of that magic? Cousin? Harry only has the one cousin, and he's a muggle!

Severus frowned. Those names were Japanese, if he didn't miss his guess. So, Harry had new allies? Interesting.

"Let's go then," said the tall, orange-haired teenager cracking his knuckles. He was dressed in black robes and carrying a huge, strange-looking sword strapped to his back.

Albus hurriedly pushed his way through the bushes. "I think not!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry bit back a groan. He should've known things were going too smoothly for him.

"Albus," Amelia Bones acknowledged.

"Everyone, touch the ring," said the goblin. "It will take you to where you need to go."

Harry reached out and touched the ring, as did Ichigo and the other _shinigamis_. Madam Bones, also reach over to touch it.

"Harry, I forbid it!" Albus said, as he stepped into the clearing, wand held high.

Harry raised his hand at the same time as Byakuya. Both said,_ "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro – Six Rods of Prison Lights."_

Six arrows of light pierced both wizards, radiating out in a circle as both men fell to the ground. Harry went one further and said, _"Expelliarmus." _

Albus shouted, "NOOOOOOO!" as his wand flew from his hand to Harry's.

"Too late, old man," Ichigo said with a scowl. "You started it, we finish. Lets go."

"Then I am coming as well," Albus said, trying to stand up. "If only to talk you out of it. Harry needs me to walk him through his destiny."

Harry looked up at Byakuya, who closed his eyes and turned away. "Do what you will." Harry, too, turned away, saying nothing.

"Che! You weren't invited, old man, what an idiot! Don't expect me to babysit him," Ichigo scoffed, glaring at Byakuya. The others nodded as they moved to touch the port-key.

Madam Bones shook her head and turned away. "Let's go."

The last thing they heard as the port-key took them away was Albus' scream of frustration.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Things are heating up. Thanks for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

Until Next Time. – GF and The Frau


	24. Draw Your Sword

Soldier

They are using a translation spell, so I'm not going to worry who's speaking what language in this chapter. It's too confusing to even try.

Chapter 24: Draw Your Sword

Severus Snape was many things, but the one thing he wasn't was stupid. The Harry Potter he was used to dealing with was gone. In the Potter spawn's place was a young wizard who no longer allowed anyone to tell him what to do, especially the so called '_Leader of the Light.'_

After that very public display of power, when Potter took down Fudge in front of the Wizengamot and the leading wizard publications, Severus backed off on his snarky behavior towards the brat.

He thanked Merlin that he did when he saw what Potter did to Molly Weasley. After that meeting he warned his Slytherins to not antagonize Potter any further. Of course Draco had failed to heed the warning, and now he was paying the price.

Now he, Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, was kneeling on the cold, wet, disgustingly dirty ground of the Forbidden Forest. Trapped, with six beams of light pinning his arms to his side.

Beside him, his employer and one of his masters, Albus Dumbledore, was thrashing wildly trying to break free of the same light prison that had trapped Severus.

"No! NO! This can't be happening! I must stop them, Harry doesn't know everything!"

"Albus, give it up. They are long gone."

"But Harry. . ."

"Albus, you said it yourself," Snape said, trying to stand, glaring at the shaft of lights radiating out from him. "The brat doesn't know everything, when he realizes that he'll be back."

He hoped.

However, he had a sinking feeling that those who went with the Potter brat actually knew what they were doing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They landed in a very weedy graveyard that Harry wished he never had to see again – Little Hangleton Cemetery.

"I sense something from that direction," Ichigo said, pointing up the hill at a rundown manor house.

"I also feel something stronger over that way," Shinji said, pointing in a different direction.

Harry frowned. He, too, could feel the pull coming from two different directions. "I think, let's go to the lesser one first. I have a feeling it's a soul anchor."

"How are we going to work this?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Byakuya.

The stoic captain looked in both directions. "I agree with Harry-kun," he commented. "I have the feeling it is the last soul anchor. Let's deal with it first."

"I really don't want to open the Gates of Hell twice tonight," Harry said with a shiver.

"We don't have to, if we do this right," Shinji muttered with his trademark Cheshire-cat grin. "Besides, I have a date later."

Madam Bones said nothing, She was feeling very overwhelmed by the power that radiated off everyone.

They pushed through overgrown hedges and walked down a tangled path to a small, broken-down shack with a dead snake nailed to the door.

Hachigen clapped his hands together and muttered a spell. A lone sweat drop ran down the side of his pudgy cheek. Everyone waited patiently until he was finished. "It is now safe to enter. Do not touch anything."

Harry walked into the dilapidated shack, feeling the lingering, ghostly presence of Tom Riddle in every room. As he stepped closer to the fireplace, he could feel the evil radiating from the floor boards.

"Here." He pointed to a floor board.

"Touch nothing," Byakuya warned. "Harry, use your magic and lift out whatever is there. Hachigen, a barrier."

Harry's magic peeled back the rotten boards and withdrew a small wooden box radiating such cold, evil awareness that everyone shuddered.

Hachigen placed a square of yellow light around the battered box. No one wanted to try opening the container, no matter what protection spells they placed on it. All of them could feel the compulsive need to open it and put whatever was in it on. But they were too strong willed to fall for its lure.

"Let's go," Ichigo scowled. "We still have one more to get before this is over with."

"Wait!" Madam Bones stopped them. "What's in that box? Shouldn't we. . . ?" her trembling voice faded as she tentatively reached out.

"No! It will be taken care of when we captured the abomination," Byakuya ordered, his iron grip on her wrist, and the command in his voice, stopping her cold.

They moved on toward the dilapidated manor on the hill. On the outside, the lawn and shrubbery looked like it had seen better days. Weeds and withered scrub grass fought for a footing among the stones in the walkway. Around them, the drooping trees looked half dead. To Harry's mind it was a very depressing scene.

They didn't bother knocking. Hachigen raised his hand and intoned, "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Shakkaho_!"

A red ball of energy formed from his palm and shot out. The doors before him exploded open, and into the room behind them. Madam Bones' eyes grew wide at the amount of power that strange incantation wrought. She almost forgot to pull out her wand.

"It won't be necessary for you to get involved," Harry said, standing next to her. "You are only here as a witness. Allow the Soul Reapers to do their jobs. They are trained for this."

"Besides, Ichigo is spoiling for a fight," Shinji chuckled, coming to stand next to Harry.

"We should still follow the law," she argued.

"Riddle," Harry explained patiently to her, "because of his actions, is beyond the laws of man Madam Bones. Ichigo and the Gotei 13 are after him because he used dark rituals that go against everything they stand for. They, after all, do not go by human, or even wizard law. They serve a higher authority. . . The Law of Balance."

"When we are finished with your Dark Lord, then you can have what's left to mop up," Shinji said with his lazy Cheshire grin as several Death Eaters came boiling out the shattered doors.

Harry quickly placed the same type barrier he'd used in his duel with Fudge around both Madam Bones, Flintlock and himself. Stray spells bounced off the shield like tiny pings of light, but she still ducked—out of reflex.

Ichigo's cleaver-like sword made a good shield as he deflected spells back at the casters. "This is too easy!" the teen groused, slapping yet another curse back to its caster.

Harry noted a grey sewer rat with a silver paw making a frantic break for the undergrowth. "Hachigen! Get the rat! Don't let it get away!"

Hachigen quickly formed a small barrier around the fleeing rodent. "Here you go, Harry-kun. What do you want me to do with it?"

Harry grinned evilly as Hachigen placed the contained rat beside their barrier. "You are not going any where, Wormtail. I'm sure Sirius will be glad to see you. Thank you Hachigen, I'll just make sure nothing happens to him until we get back to Hogwarts."

"Alright Harry-kun."

Two Death Eaters went down under their own killing curses.

The large, hairy figure of Fenrir Greyback erupted out of the ruined doors heading for Harry and Madam Bones. Harry called Muramasa to him. He wasn't quite sure if the barrier surrounding the trio would hold against the feral Death Eater.

Before the untransformed werewolf could get to them Byakuya stepped in front of Harry, brought his zanpakuto up in a salute and said calmly. _ "Scatter Senbonzakura."_

Byakuya's zanpakuto disintegrated into thousands of pinkish blossom petals engulfing the werewolf.

The huge beast-man roared angrily. "Flowers! No frickin' Flowers' gonna stop me . . . OW! WHAT! HEY! OW!"

Suddenly, tiny cuts littered Greyback's body as the swarm of petals, which were actually tiny blades, shredded the hide and flesh of the were, bringing him to his knees.

"_Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku: Locking Bondage Strips!"_ Byukuya said, pointing a finger at Greyback. A blinding white chain wrapped around the downed werewolf.

"Che! Figures he'd get the more interesting fight," Ichigo complained, shaking his head. Those that heard him chuckled.

The Death Eaters really didn't know what they were dealing with. Several killing curses tried to take down the Soul Reapers but to the shock of all, the soul reapers only deflected them with their zanpakutos. What none of them knew was, except for Harry and Ichigo, the Soul Reapers were already dead and the killing curse would not affect them.

Suddenly, a very large snake came out of the undergrowth and lunged at Ichigo.

"_Bukudo #81: Danku,"_ Hachigen said as Ichigo swung Zangetsu down at the same time. The snake was sliced into two pieces as a black mist erupted from it. A barrier spell formed at the same time, effectively capturing the mist.

"That was one frickin' big snake!" Ichigo shouted, shaking the snake blood off his zanpakuto.

"That should be the last of the soul anchors," Hachigen said as he took charge of the second cube of light. He stepped beside the barrier that contained both Harry and Madam Bones and with a wave of his hand, dissolved it.

"Harry," Shinji called attention to his student. "You know what to do."

"Good luck, runt," Ichigo encouraged. Harry glanced back to his cousin and his mentors and with a curt nod entered the manor house.

"Wait! You can't. . ." Madam Bones shouted only to be stopped by Byakuya. "This is his fight."

The manor house was in a deplorable state with paint peeling off the walls. Some of the windows had torn curtains half-covering them, some didn't even have that much. The place had a dank, foul smell to it. Harry proceeded with firm steps and soon found himself in the crumbling ballroom.

His quick look around found Riddle sitting on a

throne-like chair, shouting out orders that no one was responding to. It looked to Harry as though the Dark Lord was getting sick pleasure from all the violence. Typical.

"Hello Tom," Your time has come," Harry taunted.

"Potter! How nice of you to come to me to die!" The hairless, nose-less wizard stood and pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry raised his zanpakuto and said calmly, _"Whisper Muramasa,"_ just as Lord Voldemort shouted, bringing his wand up. "Ava. . . Wha. . .!?"

Suddenly the most feared dark lord found himself frozen as invisible thread-like hands wrapped themselves around him.

Harry raised his other hand and called out, "_Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku: Locking Bondage Stripe._" Chains made of blinding white light lept forth, wrapping around the Dark Lord as Harry whispered, "_Expelliarmus._"

Riddle's wand came flying to him and he caught it easily. "Release him, Muramasa. My _Kido_ will hold him until the _Konso_."

Riddle's eyes widened as a tall, messy-haired person dressed in strange white clothing appeared beside Potter. With a wave of his very long-nailed hand, Muramasa removed his bindings. "He is all yours Harry. You have done well."

"Thank you Muramasa." Harry raised his hand and floated the Dark Lord out of the manor house.

He turned to see that the Death Eaters were all subdued and wrapped tightly in the same _Kido_ chain spell that he had used.

"Madam Bones," Harry said. "Why don't you go get Dumbledore and Snape. I'm sure they would love to see the end of this as well as all of us here. It won't be pretty but it will be necessary. They will never believe me without proof, especially Dumbledore."

"I shall go with her," Hachigen said. "We will need, what did you call them? A port key?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest. Their arms were still pinned to their sides by six beams of light radiating out from their body.

Severus cursed Potter under his breath each time he stumbled and fell to his knees. He couldn't wait to have the brat in his classroom. He was so going to make Potter miserable!

They'd almost made it to Hagrid's hut when they heard a pop.

"Albus, Potter did it!" came Madam Bones' excited voice behind them.

As they turned, the light bars that were imprisoning them disappeared. Standing by her was the large green clad man. "We need to get back."

"Go where?" Albus asked.

Madam Bones looked at him sternly. "Potter has captured He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"WHAT?!" Both wizards shouted as Madam Bones shoved a port-key at them while Hachigen grabbed it as well.

"Judgment." They were whisked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Again sorry for the cliffie. The next chapter is already written and awaiting Frau's TLC.

For those that wanted Bellatrix in this fight: I did a little research. As much as we wanted her out and for Ichigo to mock her for talking baby talk in a fight, she was still in Azkaban. The jail break happened in canon, according to HP Wiki, Jan 1996 – way after these events.

This is a call out for a beta. Frau and I have a fight scene coming up. We need someone to go over it for us. We need someone very familiar with Bleach and not too canon nazi for what we have in mind. Just PM us.


	25. Judgment Day

Soldier

2690

Chapter 25: Judgment Day

The scene that Albus Dumbledore and his minion/Potions Master Severus Snape port-keyed into was surreal.

Albus had been very afraid he was going to find a bleeding Harry. Instead, ten death eaters were kneeling on the ground with chains of light wrapped around them. Four looked to be dead from the killing curse.

To one side stood Harry with the people that had appeared in the Forbidden Forest. Lord Voldemort was there as well, kneeling in front of the teen along with two small boxes of yellow light.

"Harry, my boy?" he asked, hopefully. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Good, everyone's here," a blonde-haired man said, grinning ear to ear.

Albus seemed to recall that Harry introduced him as Shinji. 'That handy spell Harry used, he would have to ask him about it later,' Dumbledore mused.

"Captain Kuchiki, we need everyone alive behind a barrier," Shinji requested.

"Everyone alive? Surely, everyone here is alive?"

The orange-haired teen shrugged. Albus thought his name was Ichi - something. "Everyone? What about. . . ?" He looked over at the down death eaters.

Harry nodded, from where he was standing with Tom and the small glowing barrier-box with something dark inside of it, and the other small wooden box beside him. "They're alright where they are. Besides, who knows. . .?"

Shinji grinned. "Twisted Harry, really twisted. We don't have the right to make that call."

"Excuse me? What is going on? Shouldn't the aurors be called?" Albus demanded of Madam Bones.

"They will be after we are through," Harry said, giving Madam Bones a pointed look as she moved to stand beside Dumbledore, Snape and Flintlock. "First things first. Hachigen, let's put all the soul fragments together."

Hachigen clapped his hands together as a dark globe of mist came forth from the barrier-box surrounded by a bright light and slammed into the small, glowing wooden box, exploding it and sinking into the ring within.

Riddle shouted, struggling against his bonds, "NO! This can't be happening! I, Lord Voldemort, won't allow it!"

Albus could feel the compulsion spell on the ring from where he was standing.

"Careful," Shinji cautioned Harry. "Use Muramasa on the ring to purify it of the spells. He won't let anything happen to you."

Harry gave a curt nod. Hachigen did a few hand gestures and chanted a few words. Suddenly, the three adult wizards and Flintlock found themselves standing behind a large, golden light barrier. Albus protested that the Death Eaters needed to be protected with them, but no one was paying any attention to him.

Albus watched as Harry elevated the ring wandlessly. With his other hand he called forth a strange looking sword. Albus was certain it was the same sword Harry'd used on Cornelius. Albus made a mental note to take it away from Harry when they got back to Hogwarts. Weapons like that were dangerous!

Harry struck the ring with the hilt of his sword. A black, tar-like mist issued from it, rising hesitantly before it slammed into the snake-like being known as Lord Voldemort.

"NOO! This can't be happening! I am Lord Voldemort! I am immortal, I defy death!" the frothing Dark Lord screamed, struggling harder against his bonds.

Albus paled at what he was seeing. It can't be! Harry couldn't possibly know about the horcruxes!? It just couldn't be, and yet, he'd just witnessed a horcrux being cleansed. That's impossible!

"Harry get on with it!" shouted the orange-haired teen. "I still have to study for an exam."

"Keep ya shirt on, Strawberry!" Shinji shouted as Harry walked over to the struggling Dark Lord.

"NO!" shouted Riddle, bringing Albus' attention back to the nose-less abomination and those captured with him.

There was Lucius Malfoy, Nott Senior, Avery, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr and a very bloody Fenrir Greyback. How did these people take down Tom's inner circle?

The old wizard watched as Harry brought down his strange sword. He shouted. "Harry don't do this! They can be redeemed. Don't sink to their level!"

Harry paused to give the old man a cold look before tapping Tom Riddle's forehead with the end of his sword hilt.

Riddle began to glow as the wind picked up, sucking every thing loose on the ground into a vortex of wind and lightning.

As Riddle's struggling body rose into the air the golden _Kido_ chains fell away, fading from existence. Tom's screams and threats were lost in the wind.

High in the evening sky, in the middle of the boiling dark clouds, two huge skulls started to emerge, along with their skeletal bodies, attached to a pair of blood-red doors that slowly started to open.

As the doors began to open smoke and fire bellowed forth in fury. All of the wind and debris swirling about was quickly sucked within.

"What in Merlin's name is that!?" screamed Madam Bones over the roaring wind.

"Those are the Gates of Hell, lady," Shinji told her. "Be thankful they aren't coming for you."

Albus shouted. "NO! Close them! They mustn't be opened!"

"Too late," Shinji smirked. "Riddle messed with The Balance. He must now pay the price."

"He can be redeemed! You must stop this!"

Shinji shook his head as chains shot out of the open doors, encircling the struggling Dark Lord. A gigantic sword slowly pushed its way out of the opening as the chains drew Riddle closer. A very muscular arm was holding the sword as it casually impaled the shrieking Dark Lord.

Once Riddle had been impaled his make-shift body started to fall apart and drift down to the ground.

Harry looked over at Ichigo. The orange-haired Visored looked back and gave a nod.

As everyone's eyes were glued to the horror happening above them, Harry grabbed Greyback. With the help of his cousin, they tossed the bloody beast man into Hell as the doors started to close.

The pair had discussed this beforehand. Harry had told his cousin about Greyback, and his love of turning children. Ichigo's strong need to protect the innocent was aroused, and it didn't take much for him to imagine that beast turning his two sisters. The world would be a better place without him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape could not tear his eyes off those opening doors and the fire and chains that lay beyond. He was now certain this would be his fate when it was time for him to die.

A hand slapped down onto his shoulder, startling him as he suddenly found himself looking into the very stern, cold brown eyes of the orange-haired teen.

"That is the fate of those that are true sinners. When you die, you go to the Soul Society to wait. If you are lucky, you can find yourself in the rebirth cycle quickly. If not, it's not such a bad place," the teen assured him as Severus' eyes widened.

"According to Harry, that werewolf loved to turn children. Both he and the dark one were always destined for there," Ichigo continued. "We wanted to throw that rat in too, but Harry said he was needed to clear his godfather first."

"No! We must do something, Harry is heading down a very dark path!" Albus roared frantically.

Ichigo shook his head. "Harry figured you would say that. Face it, _kusojijii_. If those Gates say they are not redeemable, they aren't. They deserved what they got!"

"No one deserves that!" Albus ranted back, only to be hit from behind by a stunner.

"While I may agree with Albus for the most part," said Madam Bones, putting her wand away. "You are correct about the two that disappeared into those doors. I do thank you for leaving me something to do." She looked over at the cowering, whimpering Death Eaters remaining.

"They are your's," came Captain Kuchiki as he took down the barrier. "We do not usually deal with the living. I do fear that the old man will cause more trouble for my young clansman though."

"Don't worry too much," Harry said as he came up to stand by the captain. "Professor Flitwick is helping me to take my OWLS during the Christmas hols. If I manage to stay out of trouble, and Azkaban, between now and then, I will be able to leave and not look back."

Madam Bones scowled. "What do you mean Lord Potter?"

"Just that, madam," Harry said. "The Wizarding World here has taken everything, and still expect me to give more. No. I am through. Once my OWLS are done, I am leaving. There is nothing, nobody, holding me here."

Severus Snape wanted to rage at the young wizard before him but. . . He lowered his eyes to the stunned Albus Dumbledore and knew Potter was right. Albus made too many mistakes in the brat's life, and now they were all coming home to roost.

"Wake him," Captain Kuchiki said, pointing to the unconscious Albus Dumbledore.

Madam Bones did so.

As Albus stood, he found himself standing in front of the stoic Captain of the Sixth Squad of the Gotei 13.

"Know this," the captain said. "We, the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, deal with souls. All souls. Tom Riddle, when he split his soul to cheat death, became our problem as well.

"Harry Potter was destined by Fate to deal with him. He did so with our help.

"Riddle is now where he belongs, no one could have 'redeemed' him. He was long past the hope of any redemption. The werewolf, who followed his lord's dark path, dealt in death and the destruction of children. Both were not redeemable by any standard. They chose their path, and if you don't change your ways, you too will follow in their steps. Even now we can see the chains around your soul."

Albus paled at the man's speech.

The captain turned and stuck his zanpakuto out in front of him. A set of _shoji_ doors opened. Several black butterflies drifted out. "Time to go."

Shinji grinned, gave an obscene salute, and stepped into the gate.

"Harry can end the _Kido_ spell when you need him to," Hachigen assured Madam Bones, before he stepped through.

Ichigo gave his cousin a smirk. "Don't forget, Runt, Yuzu and Karin are looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. Oh, and don't forget this."

Harry caught the ring Ichigo threw him. He gave it a glance before tucking it into his robe. "I am too, I miss Yuzu's cooking."

Ichigo gave him a smile and a thumb's up before he left.

Byakuya looked at his young clansman and gave a slight nod. "You have brought honor to our clan."

"I could not have done it without Muramasa," Harry told him, giving him a deep bow of respect. At the sound of his name, the spirit appeared and bowed also.

Then Byakuya disappeared into the light behind the doors, which slid silently closed behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dawn was breaking through the trees when Harry and Professor Snape stepped out of the Forbidden Forest.

Before Flintlock had returned to Gringotts he'd bowed to Harry, "It has been my honor to stand beside you, Battle-Mage."

They had left Madam Bones behind to deal with Dumbledore and the captured Death Eaters. Harry'd been pleased to note the frightened and beaten-down looks the captured DE's were giving him.

"Madam Bones,the rat is an animagus known as Peter Pettigrew. He will be safe in that barrier box until I release him. Just don't lose him," he chided the head of the DMLE.

Aurors milled around in a panic when they were finally called. Dumbledore tried to counter Madam Bones' orders until she threatened to arrest him and chuck him into the deepest, darkest holding cell she had if he didn't shut up.

Of course, he gave her his patented '_I am very disappointed in you_' grandfather look but he did step out of the way. Much to Harry's amusement.

"Perhaps I might see Lord Potter back to Hogwarts, Madam Bones?" Professor Snape suggested. She agreed, but Dumbledore objected.

"Harry needs to stay with me. And, for the safety of the students, he must yield his sword to me."

"I am afraid that will be impossible sir. As I said before, Muramasa is a part of me," Harry held up his hands to show that he no longer held the katana, "And unless you wish to split my soul. . ." Harry let his words trail off.

Giving Harry a disappointed look, Dumbledore said, "We will discuss this more later, Harry. We can't have you in possession of such a dangerous weapon among the rest of the students."

Harry shrugged as he turned to leave. "And I remind you Albus, that every student in your school carries a lethal weapon, and has since they were eleven years old. If that is all, I would like to return to Hogwarts."

"Lord Potter, one moment," Kingsley Shacklebolt stopped him. "Are you very sure that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is really gone? He won't be back this time?"

"Over the summer and into the autumn I, with the help of some friends and the Goblin nation, have dealt with all of Riddle's soul anchors. I took care of the last two anchors and Riddle's remaining soul tonight. I personally saw him being dragged to Hell, where he most assuredly belongs. The After Life takes a very dim view of those who try to cheat them of their due."

Albus paled as he listened in on the conversation. His eyes darted up to what was left of the teen's scar. "Harry how did you . . . "

"That's LORD POTTER to you, Albus Dumbledore!" Harry snarled at the old man. "Do not insult my honor again by failing to address me correctly!" The threat in his words hung coldly in the air.

"As for the scar, the goblins took care of the soul fragment in my forehead last July when I came to them before I left. They also discovered a soul fragment hidden in their bank.

I took care of the diary when I was twelve, that made three." Harry counted as he ticked them off his fingers. "Just after my duel with Fudge I discovered a fourth hidden at Grimmauld Place.

"The fifth was the lost diadem of Ravenclaw that lay hidden in your own school." Harry spat with a sneer at the old man. "After I took care of the fragment in it, I gave the cleansed diadem to Professor Flitwick. Tonight, was the ring and the snake, plus Riddle himself. Trust me, he isn't coming back."

Harry gave a cold glare at the headmaster. "Albus Dumbledore, I refuse to play your games any longer. You and Voldemort took everything away from me and gave nothing back, save danger and pain. In my opinion, you are just as dark as Riddle was, if not darker. Pray hard that the chains of Hell don't seek you out when you die."

The youth turned back to the tall black Auror, ignoring the headmaster's ashen face. "Tell Madam Bones I will stop by sometime today to release everyone from the spells. They aren't hard to deal with, but I'm just too tired to at the moment."

Shacklebolt gave a slight smile. "I will tell her."

Harry parted from Professor Snape when they entered the castle. He was planning on sleeping until noon, or until his hunger drove him from the comfort of his bed.

_'And I'll make sure that you don't have nightmares, Harry,_" came Muramasa's voice as Harry pulled the curtains to his bed closed and spelled them shut.

_'Thanks. You're brilliant!'_ came Harry's tired reply.

0o0o0o0o

Happy holidays. Sorry this is late. Frau was having harddrive issues.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	26. All the Secrets

Soldier

A/N: Yes, Hermione is mentioned in this chapter but there will be no interaction with her.

R.I.P. Alan Rickman and David Bowie, your character portrayals have inspired us. Thank you.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 26: All the Secrets

A week after Halloween, Harry was studying in the library with Luna when Professor McGonagall came looking for him.

"Lord Potter, the Headmaster informed me that you are carrying a sword. He wants it confiscated and turned over to him," she demanded tartly extending her hand.

Harry sighed. This was getting ridiculous. "Madam, as I have told him repeatedly, I do not carry a sword. And even if I did, I would still refuse to give the headmaster the time of day, let alone any weapon I might have."

How insulting! Muramasa was as many levels above a simple sword as a lion is above an alley cat. Besides, Muramasa has fully bonded with him and he refused to hand over part of his soul to anyone. Muramasa purred in the back of his mind as Harry refused to yield him to the professor's demands.

"Be that as it may, we canna allow students tae carry lethal weapons in tha school," she countered, once more holding out her hand imperiously. "I'm waiting Mr. Potter."

Harry stood, ignoring her out-stretched hand and looked her coldly in the eye. "Madam, every student in this school carries a lethal weapon. Including you and the rest of the staff here. As such I fail to see the reason for your demand."

"I beg your pardon? I most certainly do not carry a weapon!"

"Do you, or do you not, carry a wand, madam? Do you not teach spells and curses with them? And do not feed me that gibberish about the difference between 'light' and 'dark' magic.

"Surely you know that magic is all about intent? A light spell can do just as much harm as a dark one, if the intent to harm is there. Is not spell casting supposedly forbidden in the hallways for this reason? When you start demanding everyone turn in their wands, then I will think about it. And for the last time, I do not carry a sword!"

"I'll nae be lectured to by a student, Mr. Potter!" she snapped, her Scottish burr growing stronger with her anger at his defiance. "I am still waiting."

Harry gathered up the books and notes he'd been studying. "And wait you shall. I refuse to be bullied into trying to give up something I don't have, Madam!

"I shall say this only once: The headmaster is confused, possibly senile. I do NOT carry a sword. What I do have is a soul-bonded katana spirit. To allow it to be touched by any one that isn't his proper master is a deadly insult that will result in the offender's blood being shed. My honor would demand nothing less than for me to call blood feud on the fool, and meet them on the dueling platform. Good day Madam."

"I am not through with you Mr. Potter!" the professor called after him. "Detention! Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Harry left the library with a dismissive wave, leaving behind dumbstruck students who had witnessed the confrontation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he got Minerva's latest report. Harry still refused to turn over that damn sword! He couldn't deny that he was very curious and wanted to examine it. He had, after all, witnessed that orange-haired teen wield his huge blade with ease.

Albus was sure Harry's sword came from the same magical source. He needed to study it further, surely such a powerful sword would better serve in his hands in defense of the Light. However, not even the threat of expulsion could make Harry give it up it seemed.

Albus was now certain that those strange men were Japanese, and that caused him to frown even more.

Japan's magical community closely guarded its secrets. The magic they used was some of the most powerful and restricted he had heard of. If it wasn't permitted for outsiders, then how did Harry learn it?

The simple fact that Harry had friends, even claimed family, from that country was very troubling. They went against everything he, Albus Dumbledore, stood for. They gave no second chances. He had to stop Harry from learning more of their ways! Even Tom was afraid of Japanese magic when he was younger!

The orange-haired teen, Ichigo, if he recalled the name correctly, seemed very familiar with Harry, he'd even mentioned his family. How did Harry know them? How did he meet them?

Also, he was positive that Harry now had all three of the Deathly Hallows in his possession. He knew the moment that Harry had disarmed him in the Forbidden Forest that he'd lost the wand's allegiance.

Add to that Albus was almost positive that the ring that Harry had found was the Resurrection Stone. With the cloak Harry inherited from James, that made all three of the Hallows. He just had to make sure his assumptions were correct, they were far to powerful to be in the hands of a child.

With Sirius now re-instated as the new Lord Black, Harry was now free to live with the former Marauder. This just wouldn't do! Harry still needed the protections that those blood wards gave.

He needed to have Harry back under his control. It was the only way to keep the boy from going dark.

It was too bad that Harry had a _'falling out'_ with his little friends. Miss Granger had been a fount of information on what he was doing in the past. Mr. Weasley, however, was a lost cause. It was clear to Albus that Harry never truly forgave the younger Weasley for his betrayal last year.

What to do. What to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By mid December Harry finally had enough of the spot light and Dumbledore's ridiculous campaigning. He couldn't wait to take his O.W.L.'s and be shut of this backwards country for good.

Hermione had finally stopped hounding him. With Umbridge now gone they had a decent instructor for DADA, and the need for a study group wasn't necessary.

Professor McGonagall was still peeved at Harry's blatant disrespect towards her and the Headmaster.

Then there was the fact that the Headmaster had seen what Harry could do with Muramasa. His continuing attempts to demand the teen's 'sword' met with failure. Harry refused, and the headmaster tried to bluff with threats of expulsion. The young lord just raised an eyebrow and walked away.

Not for the first time, Harry wished his zanpakuto could influence wands. Wands may choose the wizard, but other than that they had no life, no spirit.

All zanpakutos were born from the soul of their soul reaper however, and in a sense were alive. Not so with wands. Harry could only be thankful that Muramasa survived Kugo's death and now was a very intricate part of his soul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry entered the Great Hall at lunch time. Today was the last day of term before the Christmas Hols. The past two months had been brutal between the Headmaster's attempted manipulations and studying for his O.W.L.'s. Thankfully, after today, he could shake the dust of Hogwarts off his feet with no regrets. Today was the day he would sit for his O.W.L.'s, thanks to Professor Flitwick and Luna.

Professor Snape had become another professor to go to when life at Hogwarts became too much. Especially when Dumbledore tried to regain control of Harry yet again.

The dour professor, once he'd learned of Harry's plans, decided to help him with Potions. It was, after all, the best way to see him gone. And Snape had been shocked at just how much sheer ability Harry had hidden from them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

On the legal front: Thanks to Madam Bones the trial of all the captured and surviving Death Eaters went smoothly. Sirius was finally freed when Peter Pettigrew was tried and confessed his part in the death of James and Lily Potter.

It had shocked many that the last Lord of the Blacks had never been given a trial, he'd not even been questioned as to his supposed crimes; so convinced by the leaders of the time was the public of the man's guilt.

Before Pettigrew's trial Harry gave Madam Bones a list of questions to ask the traitor. She'd been confused by some of them, but agreed to ask them.

They all made sense when it was revealed that it had been Peter who killed Cedric Diggory, and not Harry. Pettigrew's part in the resurrection of Lord Voldemort caused many to become ill. But for Harry, it was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

Lucius Malfoy could not get out of a trial this time. His prior defense of being _Imperiused_ just didn't hold up. Madam Bones had a field day with his trial, and his confessed involvement in bribery and extortion within the Ministry. The blonde ponce wouldn't see daylight for a very long time.

Albus Dumbledore tried to halt the trials, but Madam Bones had been adamant. In the end, all the captured Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban for life, except for Pettigrew. He was promptly marched down to the Veil and tossed through.

Harry frowned as a screaming Peter was pushed through. It looked to him like the Veil was a shabby version of Urahara's gate to the Soul Society. Yet another thing he needed to report.

"Now I see why you wanted to kick that rat into hell," Madam Bones had said after it was all over.

"I wanted the truth to come out first."

"I see." And she did.

During the trials, and afterward, Albus Dumbledore tried to paint Harry Potter as the next Dark Lord. Many remembered the duel between the young Potter Lord and former Minister Fudge. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of that young wizard, so they remained neutral, much to the headmaster's frustration.

Harry had been called to many of the trials since he was the one of those that helped captured them. He during that time he became friends with the neutrals, like Lord Greengrass, Madam Zabini and Madam Longbottom.

In doing so Harry was proving that he was no longer Dumbledore's man. Given the fact that the old wizard was campaigning to have Harry's emancipation revoked, it was to his advantage to garner allies among the Wizengamot members.

Surprisingly, Neville was Harry's go-to person for the Wizarding World pure-blood factions. He had been raised on Wizarding politics by his grandmother and Harry found his peer's advice to be spot on when dealing with the trials.

Lord Potter was repeatedly asked about his foreign allies who disappeared after Halloween night. Many wondered why they didn't remain for the trials?

"They're part of a para-military force that deals with people who upset the Balance of Life and Death," was his terse reply. "They were only here to help me take down Riddle, and didn't care what happened to his followers. According to their laws they can't interfere in the legalities, it is for the Wizarding Courts to decide upon the Death Eaters fates."

Harry refused to say more on the topic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally.

Harry was glad that the Christmas Hols had arrived. With all the trials, and summons' from the Wizengamot, he had been absent a lot from Hogwarts. However, he did manage to turn in all of his homework in a timely manner. If his grades were anything to go by he would be fighting Miss Granger for the top spot in their year. As if he really cared; after the Christmas hols, he would shake the English dust off his feet and never look back.

As Harry stepped into Ministry Atrium he was met by Sirus and Remus, as well as Ichigo in human form and Kisuke Urahara dressed in his green shop keeper outfit including clogs and that striped bucket hat.

"_Geta Boshi! What are you doing here?"_ Harry asked in Japanese, surprised to see the man.

Urahara gave his cheesy grin and threw an arm around Harry. "We are here to see your Madam Bones," he replied in perfect English. "Seems the Soul Society has taken an interest in the British Wizarding World and they are not liking what they are discovering."

Ichigo gave a snort. "Che! That's an understatement," he said in heavily accented English.

"I have exams that will take most of the morning. Do you need me for anything?" Harry asked, switching back to English as he brushed off Urahara's arm. "Like a better translation spell?"

"Not really. We will be in meetings as well. Good luck on your exams," Urahara said raising his fan to his face. "We will be just fine."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be with him," Sirius said as Remus nodded, ignoring the stares.

Now that he was free to walk openly around the Ministry, Sirius was enjoying making everyone uncomfortable with his presence. From the looks he was still getting, many were still wary of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

"Oi. What _Geta Boshi_ means is he's going to go all mad scientist on them," Ichigo smirked, giving Harry a thumb's up. "Good Luck Runt!"

"Come find us when you break for lunch and we'll tell you what we've been up to," Sirius said as an auror came to take the four of them to meet with the head of the DMLE.

The exams were as hard as their acronym implied. Harry was able to finish two before lunch – transfiguration and charms. After lunch was DADA. The next day he was going to take Runes and Arithmancy in the morning, to see if he could pass them, and potions in the afternoon. He'd been reading and doing the end of chapter tests since fourth year after he figured out that Dumbledore didn't want him to do well on his own.

Later Harry met up with Ichigo and Urahara for lunch in Madam Bones' office. The atmosphere in the office was very tense when Harry entered. He wonder just what in Merlin's name was going on this time!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

For those that think this story is winding down, rest assured, there are about 6 chapters waiting for Frau's TLC. This story is far from finished.

Until Next Time – GF and The Frau


	27. Trumpets Blowing

Soldier 27

Warning: We are now dealing with the dementors as promised. What we did was marry Bleach Canon and HP Canon and threw out what didn't fit. Again, we plead Poetic License.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 27: Trumpets Blowing

"Hey Ichigo, Sirius, what's going on?" Harry asked as he took a seat in the crowded DMLE office. "I only have an hour until my next exam."

Sirius handed a plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea over to Harry.

"Harry, what do you know about Dementors?" Urahara asked as the teen settled himself in a chair.

"I already told you last summer, Urahara-san," came the reply as Harry bit into his quick lunch.

Urahara raised his fan and tapped it to his chin. "Humor me."

Harry recounted, in between bites, what he knew and had experienced.

"When I first saw them, I thought they were Mini _Menos_," Ichigo said, his English somewhat better. Looked like someone had hit him with a translation spell after all.

"Actually, the ones we caught in the Forbidden Forest," Urahana explained, going into teacher mode. ". . .are something we've never seen before. We had Division 12, Research and Development, take a look at them. The R &amp; D discovered that they are actually Bounts that were hollowified."

"What are Bounts?" Harry asked, confused at the term while Ichigo scowled and let out an angry growl.

"A Bount was a Soul Society experiment that went wrong, terribly wrong, several centuries ago," Urahara explained, ignoring the teen. "They were experimental souls that escaped to, and were born during different times throughout the Living World. It is unknown how many of these '_modified_' souls escaped into the Living World, and the Soul Society did their best to eliminate them. They consumed other life forces to survive which was were the vampire myths come from, but bounts prey on souls, not blood.

"Dementors, as far as we can tell, are Bounts that were hollowified. How and why we are still trying to discover.

"That's why they feed on souls through what you wizards call_ 'The Kiss.'_ It is a horrible way to die, and the kissed soul has no chance of returning to the Soul Society and rebirth. That is why the Soul Society has ordered their destruction," Urahara said with an abrupt snap of his fan.

"As far as we know, a Dark Wizard named Ekrizdis was the one credited with creating Dementors," Madam Bones took up the tale. "It is said he did terrible things in his experiments, and when he was killed all of his notes were destroyed. Later, it was Minister Damocles Rowle that siezed the fortress of Azkaban, and turned it into a prison to contain them, and the dregs of our society."

"What's hollowified mean?" Harry asked, thinking hard on where he had heard the term. "Wait, that's what Shinji and the others are, right?"

Urahara nodded. "But we are not sure how these Bounts were hollowified. Hollowification. . ." Urahara didn't look at Ichigo, who had straightened slightly. ". . . is a process that places a Hollow's soul into a normal soul. It's dangerous, as Hollows can't be controlled. I know of several shinigamis that were Hollowified and the pain and torture they went through to gain control of their inner Hollows was immense. I would not recommend it. They must constantly battle their inner hollow to stay in control."

Ichigo gave another angry snort which caused everyone to give him a look. Urahara just pulled his hat down to hide his eyes.

The blonde scientist turned to Madam Bones and stared into her eyes. "Regardless what laws or procedures you have for these creatures – these Dementors – they eat souls, remove all happy thoughts and emotions. The Soul Society has now been made aware of their existence and will not allow them to continue in the Living World. They are not pleased and will be coming soon to destroy them."

"I keep telling you there's no way to destroy them! We have tried!" Madam Bones snapped back. "And even if there was, the Ministry wouldn't allow it."

"And yet, I killed two last summer," Ichigo snarled at her look of disbelief. "And we killed several more in that crazy forest behind Harry's school since then."

"And I keep telling you, that's impossible!"

Ichigo threw up his hands. "Why don't you summon one and I'll take care of it for you?" he challenged.

"Enough Ichigo-kun," Uruhara chided. "We will discuss this later. Harry-kun needs to get back to his exams. Bones-taicho promised us a tour in their Department of Mysteries, and a talk with their Unspeakables."

"How are your exams going, Harry?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"Not too bad. Easy for the most part," Harry said as he finished his lunch. "I have DADA this afternoon, should pass it easily."

Madam Bones looked relieved that the rest of their lunch hour turned to discussion of Harry's O.W.L.'s and how he felt about them. She commented that it was a rare student, aside from Ravenclaws, who took the exams early.

"Well, I thought it was strange that Harry, the son of two very intelligent people, did so poorly at Hogwarts," Remus commented. "When I taught him in third year, I could see he was being held back by his friends. The intelligence was there, but not the desire to achieve."

Harry sighed, as he wandlessly banished his leftover lunch. "And yet, people saw only what they wanted to. I had no choice, it was either hide my abilities or lose my friends. Just like it was either get poorer marks than Dudley, or be '_punished_'."

"I can see it now, but then. . ." Remus sighed into the sudden silence.

With his lunch break over, Harry returned to his exams. He hoped that the news he was taking his O.W.L.'s early was still on a need to know basis. Unfortunately he was sure that by the end of the day, word would get out and Albus Dumbledore would try to stop him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry exited his DADA exam a little bemused. He had finished the theory test about fifteen minutes early.

When he'd walked into the practical the instructor said: "I was there when you battled Fudge, and I had Madam Bones show me Halloween night. There's nothing I can test you on, and I only hope I am not the examiner when you go for your mastery! I don't think there will be a tester at your level. No offense, but I never want to be on the other side of your magic – or your sword. You pass with an O+. Now get out of here!"

Harry smiled and gave a slight bow before slipping out the door.

It didn't take long for him to find someone who knew where Ichigo and everyone else was. They were still in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry was escorted to the barren chamber deep within the heart of the Department by a robed and hooded Unspeakable.

Ichigo and Urahara were standing in front of the huge, stone archway and its fluttering veil. Neither looked pleased. In fact, Ichigo looked ready to kill something.

'_At least he is still in his body_,' Harry thought and wondered how long that was going to last.

"Oi, Runt! Any idea on how it got here, and who opened it?" Ichigo demanded. Harry could see from the reactions of the others it wasn't the first time he had asked. "And why the hell is it made from stone?"

Harry threw his hands up as he gave his cousin a questioning look.

"All the history we have says that Merlin created it as he wanted to study the After Life," the hooded Unspeakable explained, yet again. "We're still studying it. Occasionally, we send condemned prisoners through just to see what happens."

"They are killed instantly, what did you think?" Ichigo snarked. "Even I know that."

"Nothing living survives once they enter a _Senkaimon,_" came Urahara's sing-song voice, deep with his annoyance. "Well, it's obvious it needs to be closed."

The blond scientist tapped one of the stones of the archway with his fan. "Only spirits can pass through safely. The _Dangai_ was once used as a penal colony by the Soul Society for condemned prisoners. I suspect there will be a litter of human bones just inside. I've just never seen a permanent gateway before. It needs to be studied, then destroyed."

The former captain raised his hand and summoned a black butterfly. He stared at it for a moment before flitted off his finger and flew into the archway. Then it returned to land on his outstretched hand. He studied it for a moment before giving a sigh.

Madam Bones and the Unspeakable started to protest after the insect disappeared. Then gasped in surprise as it returned.

"Ichigo, it should be safe for you to travel in it."

"What about the cleaner?" Ichigo asked as he studied the entrance.

Urahara gave him a look and a smirk. "That is a very good question. I don't know if there is one."

Harry watched as Ichigo popped a green pill into his mouth and swallowed. He then pressed a badge to his chest and suddenly there was two of him.

"Alright Ichigo this Hell butterfly will safely take you through. I have no idea where you'll end up, though. it could be the heart of the _Seiretei_ or the outskirts of the _Rukon District_. Your only safety is the butterfly. Watch out for the cleaner. However, I don't know if this gate has one from what you are telling me."

Ichigo's clone stood in front of the stone archway in a black soul reaper outfit, with a massive zanpakuto strapped to his back. "Kon, behave yourself and stay out of trouble."

"Right Ichigo," the Ichigo double said with a nod. Everyone could see that this was a different teen than before.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll keep an eye on him," Harry volunteered. Ichigo gave his cousin a curt nod.

"What's going on? And why are there two Ichigos?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I'm Kon," the teen announced as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"It's alright, Sirius-san," Urahara said, before turning back to Ichigo. "Just be careful."

"Right." The black-clad Ichigo turned, walked up to the Veil and stuck his head inside much to the shock and horror of the wizards present. Pulling out, he turned back, "There is a pile of bones just inside and a fresh dead body. I didn't see a cleaner."

"That would be Pettigrew," Madam Bones answered shakily. "He was tossed in a few days ago."

"Wh. . . why isn't he sucked in and killed?" asked a stuttering Sirius. The wizards, except for Harry, couldn't believe that Ichigo was standing so close to the Veil and wasn't afraid of being swept in.

"Ichigo's a special case," Urahara said as he released the black butterfly. "Before you go, you'll need these to convince the Head Captain. He'll know who to send back." He handed Ichigo several file folders. "Remember, you have four minutes. Run Ichigo."

"Right!" Ichigo tucked the folders into his _gi_ as well as grabbing Urahara's fanas he turned to watch the butterfly enter the Veil and sprinted in after it.

"Bring that fan back! It's my favorite!" Urahara chided after the disappearing youth.

"Don't worry, Sirius," Harry assured his shivering godfather after Ichigo was gone. "As Geta-Boshi said – Ichigo's special. Besides, the Soul Society owes him big time."

"Uh Harry? What's this Soul Society you speak of?" Remus asked as Kon and Urahara snickered. "And if that was Ichigo, then. . . "

Harry smiled. "The Soul Society is that place where souls who die go to be reborn. You could say it is Paradise, or in other words Heaven."

"WHAT!?"

Harry shrugged as he pulled Kon and his wandering hands away from Madam Bones. "Kon! Behave yourself. Sorry Madam Bones, but he can be a bit of a pervert."

"But what is he?" she asked, as she gave the teen a glare.

"Kon's a modified soul with a slightly perverted personality. He inhabits Ichigo's body to keep it from rotting when Ichigo has to leave it," Harry explained.

"But just what is Ichigo?" asked the dumbfounded Unspeakable.

"He is a Substitute _Shinigami_, or in English, a Soul Reaper," Harry said.

"As in a Grim Reaper?" asked Remus hesitantly.

"Not really. Similar, but different," Urahara piped in. "Harry?"

Harry sighed and took over the explanation. "As it was explained to me, and what I know about our two different cultures and philosophies, a Soul Reaper protects souls that have already been severed from their body by death. If the soul hasn't moved on to the Soul Society, what we call the afterlife, a Soul Reaper will help send it on its way. A Grim Reaper takes lives, not caring for the departed soul."

"I see," said the Unspeakable as he pulled out his wand. "Fascinating. I must study this more. I'm afraid I can't allow you to shut the Veil down."

Harry sighed as he raised a hand. "_Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku_: _Locking Bondage Stripe_. Fool, you don't get it. You have no choice when it comes to the soul."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus as chains of light wrapped around the struggling Unspeakable.

"Ichigo went to the Soul Society," Harry replied. "You don't want to cross whoever comes back with him. Right _Geta Boshi_?"

Kisuke Urahara grinned as he tugged on the brim of his bucket hat. "Ichigo by himself is a force of nature. If he brings back who I think he will, then you people wouldn't stand a chance."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

We aren't going to repost the definitions as they've been posted earlier.

Also, we want to thank everyone for the reviews.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	28. Mount Your Horses Take Two

Soldier

A/N: We do apologize for mixing Japanese and English terms.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 28: Mount Your Horses Take Two

Albus Dumbledore was a wizard on a mission as he walked through the corridors of the Ministry. He had been informed by one of his contacts that Harry had gone to the Ministry for the day.

'_What was the boy doing now!? It's too dangerous for him to be running around the Ministry alone.'_

The old wizard was now firmly convinced that Harry was going Dark. Was the boy there to undermine all of his hard work? He didn't think that the lad had the power base yet to go against him, but he couldn't be certain.

Albus knew he had to find and stop Harry Potter from doing whatever it was he was doing.

When he arrived Albus couldn't find the Potter heir anywhere. All of his contacts within the ministry hadn't seen him, which was strange. Finally, he had been told by a clerk that Lord Potter and several strangely dressed companions were seen being escorted to the Department of Mysteries by an Unspeakable.

Albus frowned. What was going on now?

He entered the Chamber of the veil in time to see Harry binding the Unspeakable with that strange magic of his.

"WAIT! STOP!" he shouted. "Harry! Release him at once!"

Sirius and Remus started to snicker watching the Unspeakable struggle against the _Kido_ bond.

"I don't think it's funny. Release him, Harry my boy," Albus chided.

Harry frowned. "Unless he realizes that he and the rest of the Unspeakables can not stop what's coming then I won't." Turning to the amused Urahara, he asked."Are you sure Ichigo'll make it? What's a cleaner? What's a _Dangai_?"

Urahara tugged his hat down to hide his eyes. "The cleaner's just as its name implies. It sweeps the _Dangai_, or in English – the Precipice World – the tunnel that connects both Living World and the Soul Society. Every seven days, it _'cleans'_ anything and everything it comes in contact with. Don't worry, Ichigo has met with the cleaner before and knows to be careful."

Everyone, including Albus, paled as Urahara explained what the _Dangai_ was and the danger Ichigo was running through. The Unspeakable stopped struggling as he too was listening.

"You act as if he will return. Everyone knows that no one ever returns once they enter the Veil. It's a death sentence," Albus argued vehemently.

"Anyone living, yes, but Ichigo's different. He entered in his soul form," Urahara assured everyone as they all turned to look at the teen standing next to Harry.

The kneeling Unspeakable continued to protest."But, we need to study this. It was one of Merlin's last requests."

"The Living should not meddled in the affairs of the Afterlife. The Soul Society takes their duty very seriously," Urahara explained as he took measurements of the stone arch. "Go ahead Harry and release him. Ichigo's probably there already and speaking with the Head Commander by now."

"You speak as if you know what's behind the Veil?" the Unspeakable shuddered. He flexed his freed hands as he stood.

"Hey Harry do you think _Nee-san_ will be with him?" Kon asked, hopefully.

"I don't see why not, Kon," Harry said. "Rukia's Ichigo's friend and contact within the Soul Society. According to him, he's never allowed to go unescorted when he's there."

"_Nee-san, nee-san_, come back to me," Kon chanted as he wiggled happily. Harry slapped him on the back of his head and told him to behave.

Albus was confused. This wasn't the same orange-haired youth that fought at Riddle manor. Just what in Merlin's name was going on?

They waited, watching the Veil for almost an hour.

Sometime during their vigil several other Unspeakables joined them, talking softly among themselves. The first Unspeakable told his colleagues it would not be wise to cross Lord Potter and the ones with him as he had seen and felt the young wizard's strange magic, it was unyielding and unbreakable.

Albus was still trying to take charge of the situation, but everyone ignored his protests. He was certain that when Ichigo entered the Veil he'd died, as were all the others who had gone before him.

Such a waste in his opinion. He said as much, but was ignored.

Suddenly a bright light shot out of the Veil, and several people exited along with Ichigo.

"H. . . .how. . . .?" stuttered the Unspeakables while the rest of the Ministry watchers stood in stunned silence.

Several men, three young ladies and a young girl with pink hair stepped out of the Veil behind Ichigo and none of them looked too happy.

They were wearing the same black and white Japanese attire that Ichigo was. Everyone had blades strapped somewhere on their bodies. Many of the men wore white overcoats with strange symbols written on the back. Several had a tan armband.

Harry quickly cast a translation spell so all the newcomers could understand what was being said. Kon quickly ducked behind Harry, shivering in fear, muttering "Nee-san" in an adoring tone.

"Greetings, Captains. I see Ichigo told you what we found," Urahara said, stepping forward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was shining down on white buildings with terra-cotta roofs as Ichigo stepped out of the strange _senkaimon_. Before the gate closed behind him, he jammed a fan that he had nicked from Urahara into it so it couldn't close. He would need it as a guide for the return trip. According to Urahara, no one knew about this permanent gate. So he wasn't going to take a chance.

"Hey Ichigo! What are you doing here?" asked a tall red-haired Soul Reaper. "Why did you leave that gate open?"

"Hey Renji! I need to see Ukitake-san," Ichigo ordered as he started to move out, pointing with his thumb to the open _senkaimon._ He knew when he arrived unexpectedly that he would cause a stir. "That's the reason why I need to see him. Keep everyone away from it, don't let anyone close it. It's my ticket back."

Ichigo quickly explained to his friend what had been discovered in the Living World.

"Oh man! That does explain a few things," Renji said, giving orders for a few of his men to watch, but not approach, the open _senkaimon._ "Let's go see _Ukitake-taicho_."

Ichigo reported to the white haired captain of the Thirteenth Squadron, who immediately took him to the Head Captain, who in turned called an emergency meeting.

"This is unheard of!" the old commander of the Gotei 13 roared. "That gate must be closed and destroyed! It upsets the Balance. It was good thinking, Kurosaki Ichigo, to keep it open at the present."

"According to the wizard, it was created by some guy named Merlin back around the ninth century. According to them, they have been using it to send condemned prisoners through, to '_study_' it."

Ichigo's sneering contempt was not lost on his listeners. He continued his report, "I didn't see a cleaner, but I did push through several piles of human bones. All of them about as deep as I am tall."

Several captains growled at that comment as Ichigo was close to six feet tall.

"I also found one recently dead body when I ran through. They've been doing it for a very long time, so it is safe to say there isn't a cleaner," Ichigo finished. "I don't know about you, but it's beyond my understanding. I was just sent by Urahara to get some help closing it."

"Agreed," the Commander rasped harshly. "I want all notes, and that gate – destroyed. I don't think we will send anyone from the twelfth since Urahara is already there. It must be destroyed."

One of the captains attending the meeting, wearing black and white face paint, and a strange hat that seemed to be sideways on his head, started to protest. "We need to re-claim it for study!"

"I stand by my decision. Destroy it and all notes!" the Head Captain ordered, ignoring his subordinate's crestfallen whine.

"There's something else," Ichigo said, pulling out a file to hand to the still protesting clown-faced captain. "A wizard in the far past experimented on some Bounts. He created something that's a cross between a hollow and a Bount that not only feeds on souls, but sucks in all the happiness and good memories of anyone that they come into contact with. They are neither alive, or dead."

"Impossible!"

"Outrageous!"

"Fascinating!" exclaimed the white-faced captain of the twelfth squad. "They must be studied!"

"They have been," Ichigo said. "Urahara had one. He destroyed it afterward." The clown-faced Captain whimpered as Ichigo continued. "He said, it was an abomination and it gave him the willies being in the same room with it. Here are all his notes on it."

"These abominations must be destroyed!" Yamamoto declared.

"How many are we talking about?" a concerned Captain Ukitake queried.

"According to the wizards I spoke to, they use 'em as prison guards for an island prison they call Azkaban. and that the numbers are in the hundreds. They seem capable of breeding. So, the numbers given are prob'ly wrong, as the last minister set them loose on a school. I don't think all went back peacefully. Between me and Urahara, we killed about a dozen so far," Ichigo stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" the tall captain of the eleventh huffed. "Are they any good in a fight?"

"Not really, the few I did run into were more interested in '_feeding_' than fighting," Ichigo replied. "They're very hollow-like. Frankly, there are most likely too many for me to handle alone."

That silenced the meeting. For Ichigo to admit it was over his head showed how dangerous it really was. Ichigo wasn't afraid of anything, except failure. He would protect those he deemed family with the last breath in his body.

"Assemble a team!" announced the Head Captain, sharply striking his walking stick against the floor, bringing the discussion to a close. "Captain Kurotsuchi you are not to go with them. Everything must be destroyed. It is outrageous that these creatures even exist!"

In the end, Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ authorized six of his captains and a few lieutenants for the mission. They consisted of: Byakuya Kuchiki_-taicho _of the sixth squad with his lieutenant Renji Abarai; Shunsui Kyoraku-_taicho_ of the eighth with his lieutenant Nanao Ise; Toshiro Hitsugaya-_taicho_ of the tenth and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto; Kenpatchi Zaraki-_taicho_ of the eleventh and his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, along with two others from the eleventh, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, two friends of Ichigo. Lastly, Ukitake Jushiro-_taicho_ of the thirteenth, and Rukia Kuchiki, who would oversee the destruction of the files and research. No one from the second, third, fourth, seventh, ninth or the twelfth squads would be going. They were not needed.

"They have a form of _kido_ that is channeled through a wand. If they raise a stick at you, cut it in half. They are too dependent on it," Ichigo informed everyone. "If you see a kid that looks like a mini Byakuya, he's on our side, an ally and my cousin. Don't attack him." Ichigo gave the ones from the eleventh division a glare.

"Che!" was all Kenpatchi said as they gathered in front of the still opened gate causing several to roll their eyes. "Never knew there was a gate here."

"Let's do this!" Ichigo said, leading them back to the gate that he had kept open. He was glad that several of those going with him were friends who he trusted to have his back.

The run through the dark and dangerous _Dangai_ was quick. Ahead they saw the piles of human remains and a bright light.

They stepped out into a stone-lined chamber with several people waiting for them.

At the meeting in the Captains' Hall, Ichigo had explained that wizards can see ghosts and spirits, even though their spirit pressure is low.

The hooded wizards all took a step backwards raising their wands. "Hold your fire!" shouted an imposing woman, wearing a monocle.

Harry stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Welcome to the Wizarding World, Captains, Lieutenants. I am Lord Harry James Potter and an adopted member of the Kuchiki clan."

Ichigo grinned. Harry was always very polite, for an Englishman.

"Excuse me, but just who are you?" asked Albus Dumbledore, holding his wand ready.

"Let me introduce to you several captains and members of the 13 Court Guards of the Soul Society, which is what we term the Afterlife. They police souls that have already departed from their mortal bodies," Harry said, standing in front of the captains, facing the Unspeakables and the Headmaster. "They are also known as Soul Reapers."

"Che. Where's these Dementhings? All this talk's boring," said the tallest and the most intimidating of the group. "I came to fight." Two others nodded their heads in agreement as a young girl giggled. "Yeah! Kenny wants to play!"

Ichigo and Harry exchanged slight smiles at all of the shocked faces. Yes, things just got interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for those wanting the head captain to come through the Veil. I just couldn't see him doing that when he has able-bodied Captains to do the job.

We got a couple of reviews complaining about the arrogance of the Soul Society. Our reply is, when doing a crossover, you have to marry two canons together. Keep what works and throw the rest out. That's what we did.

As for the Soul Society's cavalier attitude about the Veil, would you like someone digging an open, unauthorized back door into your home? That's what the Veil is in their eyes.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. – GF and The Frau


	29. Came An Answer

Soldier

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Sorry for the short filler chapter. We'll make up to you next chapter. Promise. Also, please forgive us for mixing Japanese with English, consider the translation spells are still active.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 29: Came An Answer

Harry stepped back and away from the loud posturing from the wizards that thought they had a say in the planning.

It had been pure chaos when Ichigo and his companions had stepped out of the Veil. It didn't take long for the Captains of the Gotei 13 to gain control of the situation. Two of them were obviously more scholars than fighters. They were the ones that took charge. At least that's what it looked like to Harry.

However, what caused most of the young wizard's amusement was Dumbledore.

The elderly wizard couldn't seem to make up his mind on whether to stay at the Department of Mysteries or follow those going to Azkaban. Harry had the feeling that the old wizard couldn't decide who he was the most afraid of – Harry, Ichigo or the Captains. If he only knew . . .

Harry had already decided to stay behind at the Ministry, mainly because he wasn't really needed at the prison. In fact, he was certain he would be in the way. No, he'd better stay at the Ministry. Just in case he was needed to run interference between the Unspeakables and the Captains who remained behind.

"I will be staying here," Harry affirmed the moment he was asked what his preference was. "I would just be in the way at Azkaban, and probably spoil certain people's fun if I went." He gave a pointed look to the very tall captain wearing an eye patch and spiked hair who was grinning manically at Harry's cousin, Ichigo.

"Wise decision, young man," the white-haired Captain Ukitake agreed, turning to his fellow soul reapers. "So are we decided?"

"I think we are," commented Captain Kyoraku, pushing back his straw hat. "You and I, along with Lieutenant Nanao and Rukia, will be staying at the Ministry and going through records."

"I will be staying as well," stated Captain Kuchiki. "My lieutenant, Abarai will be going to the prison with the rest of the force." He gave a bored look to his red-haired lieutenant who just shrugged.

"I remain as well," Kisuke Urahara chimed in. "I want a look at their research before it's destroyed."

"We'll be staying with Harry," Sirius said, giving a look at Remus who gave a nod back. Personally, Sirius would've loved to return to his former prison cell and destroy it, but he had vowed never to step foot in that hell-hole ever again. Remus was just glad that Harry was being sensible about this and not going.

"I think I will go with you then, to Azkaban," Albus Dumbledore said, finally deciding the lesser of the two evils. Harry was simply relieved that the old fool would be out of his hair.

"So the rest of us will make the assault," Captain Hitsugaya confirmed coolly.

"Che. This is gettin' boring," snarked the tall, one eyed Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. "When are we leaving?"

The pink haired girl on his shoulder giggled. "I hope Kenny has a good fight."

"Are you sure you want to take her with us?" asked a concerned Madam Bones. "Azkaban is no place for a child."

"Che. She's safe enough," Ichigo answered instead, looking over at the child. "If he can take her to Hueco Mundo without trouble, she won't have any problems at your prison."

"They should be afraid of her," piped in a tall, bald Soul Reaper.

"What I want to know is – how are we going to get there?" asked Renji.

Ichigo glanced at Albus and exchanged a knowing look with Renji Abarai. The teen wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to try something stupid.

Harry saw that the other two – Ikkaku and Yumichika – were also eager to get going and gave a slight shudder. He was thankful he'd decided to stay out of this fight.

In the back of the British teen's mind Muramasa was complaining, disappointed to not be going along; but he had to agree with his master's reasoning. Harry didn't have that much combat experience and had realized he would only be in the way.

The zanpakuto spirit was once again reminded how Harry was so very different than his former master Kuga. Harry didn't hunger for power, but for family and stability in his life. Two things his former master had sacrificed for his ambition.

"By boat. It's in the middle of the North Sea and the only way to get there," Madam Bones informed them. "Port-keys and apparation to the prison are impossible. Wards are in place that prevent it."

The Unspeakables, still not too sure about this group of fighters who were suppose to be captains from the Afterlife, decided to send a couple of their people along. The rest of them remained behind to hide all the files if they could.

"Don't think we'll be able to stop them from completing their mission?" their Unspeakable guide asked Harry as they were escorted through the Department.

Harry sighed deeply and shook his head in disbelief. "You really do not know what you are dealing with, do you?"

The Unspeakable didn't seemed too worried, dismissing the young wizard's question casually.

"If I may ask, how do you know these people?" their guide inquired quietly.

"I first met them last summer. I met Captain Kuchiki here, through Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara," Harry told them looking over at the blonde shopkeeper and not seeing any reason to hide the truth.

"I met Ichigo last summer when he took out two dementors sent to kiss me. If he hadn't arrived, I would've had to do under age magic.

"Urahara-san pointed out that if I had used magic to defend myself I would've been in trouble with the Ministry, or dead. It was a win-win situation – for whoever sent them."

"I see," Captain Ukitake interjected. "So you're spiritually aware?"

"All wizards are to some extent, sir," Harry told them. "Ghosts and spirits gather around magic nodes and ley lines, especially at Hogwarts. The school even has a poltergeist."

"What about Hollows?" asked Rukia, with some concern. "We don't get many reports from this part of the Living World."

"There aren't many, not that I have seen," Harry replied quietly as they were lead into a high-vaulted chamber lined with wooden file drawers from floor to ceiling. "Normal English people are not that spiritually aware, and our beliefs are different than those in the East. I know of several ancient castles and keeps that have been haunted by spirits for centuries. One of the most haunted is the Tower of London. It has a very bloody past and wherever there is great violence and bloodshed there are usually ghosts."

The conversation paused as they reached their destination. Several Unspeakables were busy going through files only to freeze in mid-movement as Captain Kyoraku tipped back his straw hat and whistled. "This reminds me of our library. Where do we begin?"

Everyone turned to the Unspeakable, who gave a long sigh. "There isn't any way to talk you out of this?"

Captain Ukitake shook his head sadly. "We take a dim view of the Living World dealing with the After Life. There are laws that we live by, and they must be obeyed."

"But centuries worth of research. . . "

". . . Must be . . . destroyed," Captain Ukitake finished as he started to cough. "Sorry, du- . . . always gets . . . me." He started to cough up blood the longer he coughed.

Harry decided to stay with the frail, white-haired captain. He tried to wave Harry off as the others started gathering up the files and going through them. It was dusty, tedious work. Harry did ask the Unspeakable about allowing a house elf down here.

"We have our own," the hooded wizard replied. "Why're you asking?"

"I would like to call mine, to run a couple of errands for me," Harry answered, giving the still coughing captain a concerned look.

"I see," their guide nodded as he followed Harry's gaze to the hacking captain. "There should be no problem as long as he's discrete."

With that, Harry called Dobby and asked for some water and sandwiches. "Oh, and Dobby, could you bring Captain Ukitake a potion for his cough? He's having problems breathing with all this dust."

"Make sure it isn't pepper-up. He needs one for the lung irritation," Remus interjected as he waved his wand over the captain.

"Dobby will, Master Harry Potter sir," the elf squeaked, bobbing his head.

When the little elf popped out, Captain Ukitake waved away everyone's worry as he protested, "You don't need to concern yourself. . ."

"What was that creature?" the young woman, Nanao, standing beside the frail captain adjusting her glasses asked.

"That was a house elf," explained their guide. "They are magical creatures that must bond with a wizard, witch, or magical family or lose their magic. It's a symbiotic relationship. We give them magic and they work for us."

"Many of the muggleborn try, from time to time, to free them but really don't understand their nature," Remus snorted. "They do almost no research and stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the elves' need for such a bond."

"I see," remarked Captain Kuchiki with a raised eyebrow as the little elf popped in with a large platter of sandwiches and pitchers of water.

"Sirs drink this. You's feel better soon," Dobby coaxed, holding up a vial to Captain Ukitake. "Itsa healing potion. Healer Lady at Hoggywarts says it clears lungs and fixes 'em up good."

The captain's eyebrows shot up at the poor pidgin language of the little creature. Taking a sniff, the wheezing captain made a face.

Harry thanked Dobby before assuring the captain. "I know it smells horrible. It'll taste even worse, but it won't hurt you, Captain. Hogwarts' potions master is the best in the country, and one of the best in the world."

"You do realize that we are not wearing _gigai_, ne?" Rukia asked as she sat several files down on the table beside them. "That potion may not work?"

"What's a _gigai_?"asked the Unspeakable.

"A false body," Captain Kuchiki answered, giving his sister a cold glance. "We are in our soul form. Humans without any spiritual energy would not be able to see us."

"All potions are magical in nature," Remus assured the captains. "It takes magic in a person for the potion to work. If what I am reading from my diagnosis spell holds true, it should work on him with no problems."

The pale captain downed the drink in one go. After sputtering and grimacing, for the first time in his long after life, his cough seemed to ease. A few minutes later, the astonished, cough-free captain returned to his work breathing easier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was getting late and the captains were still looking over files. Harry realized he needed to get some sleep and dinner as he had two more O.W.L.'s to take the next day.

He quietly excused himself only to be waved off. Before he left Harry grabbed Kon, who had fallen asleep near Rukia, and started to head out. Ichigo had entrusted his body to Harry to keep safe and he wasn't about to allow the Unspeakables to get their hands on him for 'study'.

No one really paid that much attention to their leaving, except for Captain Kuchiki. He did stop Harry at the door to the Department of Mysteries.

"Is he behaving himself? There is no need to call him out, your answer will suffice."

Harry smiled, knowing full well who the '_he_' was. "Yes, he is. He's been brilliant! He keeps the nightmares away for me and helps me study for my exams. Of course, he's also been great in dealing with the wizards who think because I'm underage I don't know what I am doing. Both Dumbledore and Snape have tried to read my mind and he took them to task. Taught them a lesson they'll never forget."

"I see," the stoic captain said."They can do that, read minds, I mean?"

"So it would seem, sir," Harry replied. "He gave both a good scare and a warning. They haven't tried again. Although the old man has tried to confiscate my 'blade' since Halloween."

The Captain's mocking snort greet Harry's last statement.

"Kurosaki has been keeping me informed of your activities and I am pleased." The stoic captain's bored look changed to a look of pride.

Harry gave a slight bow as a warm feeling flooded him at the praise. Muramasa also purred in the back of his mind. "Thank you, my lord from the both of _'us'_. Now, if you will please excuse me, sir? I need to get some rest for tomorrow. I still have two more heavy exams to take before I can relax. Come on Kon, Ichigo'll be upset if you don't take care of his body."

"But I want to stay with nee-san," came a sleepy whine from a table near the petite lieutenant.

Harry reached back and grabbed Kon's collar, dragging the orange-haired teen from the chamber. If Ichgio had been in his body Harry would never have dared attempt pulling him along in this manner. His cousin would've pounded him into the dirt!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for all the nice reviews. We hope that the next chapter lives up to the hype.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau

gigai – artificial body used by the Soul Reapers to move around in the Living World.

Ne? – right?


	30. Bloody Morning

Soldier

A/N: We are fudging a bit with Harry Potter and Bleach canons here so that it fits this chapter. The big question is: What is a Bleach story without Ichigo going Bankai?

We will warn everyone, right now, we suck at writing fight scenes which is why there is so few in our stories. So we asked for help.

**Reminder:** This is a pre-Fullbring Ichigo. So his bankai and shihakusho are his original ones. Sorry to the folks who were expecting the new and improved Ichigo from the manga.

**Disclaimer: ** See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

**Special thanks** to Staros Aniken Marcus and Jade Celandine for their advice. Also, I took a bit of the fight scene from_ Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 30: Judgment Day

Ichigo stood, on the rocky shore of the North Sea, staring out over the churning waters. He lifted his eyes to gaze toward the horizon where a great, dark aura radiated. He scowled. It was never simple. '_And this time I'm not alone._'

"Can you sense it, Tachio?" whined the buxom strawberry blonde, Rangiku Matsumoto, beside him, breaking into Ichigo's thoughts.

"Ah," came the short, white-haired captain of the tenth squad, Captain Hitsugaya's response.

"Che!" the tall, menacing captain of the eleventh snorted. "What're you waiting fer? An invitation? Let's go fight something!"

"We're waiting for the boats to take us over," came Madam Bones' voice as she stepped closer to Albus Dumbledore and the Unspeakable that decided to accompany them.

"Don't you think we need more aurors, Amelia?" Dumbledore prodded, stroking his beard. It was becoming clear to everyone that the old wizard was senile, and more of a menace to the mission than a help.

"As long as they stay out of our way," Ichigo smirked, crouching into a sprinting stance before vaulting high into the darkening sky and flash-stepping away.

Zaraki Kenpatchi rumbled, his insane laugh echoing while his pink haired lieutenant giggled from his shoulder. Then he followed after Ichigo, roaring, "Now ya're talkin'!"

"Let's go, Kenny!" giggled Yachiri, clutching the giant Captain's shoulder.

The other Soul Reapers exchanged a look and took off, disappearing before their eyes.

"Wait!" shouted a distressed Dumbledore.

"Don't bother, Albus," Madam Bones commanded. "The boats would've been crowded as it was. I'm sending for more boats, and aurors."

"But they are heading to their deaths!" Albus protested petulantly. He stared into the empty sky, unable to see the group of Soul Reapers heading towards Azkaban.

She smiled. "Didn't you hear, Albus? They're Soul Reapers, they're already dead."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Soul Reapers stopped in mid-air above an ominous stone fortress on a rock in the middle of the frigid North Sea. There was very little land around the fortress, only a small dock area to one side of the island near the gates.

The Soul Reapers could feel the heavy aura of death, hunger and madness permeating the air around them.

"Ohhh. What a gloomy place!" whined Matsumoto. "Taicho!? Do we have to go in there!?"

"What're ya waiting fer?" shouted Kenpachi, as he landed in the center courtyard. His two seated officers were right behind him.

"Let's go!" Captain Hitsugaya shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madam Bones, the Unspeakable and Albus Dumbledore stepped out off the first boat to the sounds of insane laughter and explosions. "Hmm, they seem to have things well in hand," she commented with a smirk as the guards and the Warden came running out of the prison gates toward her.

"Every prisoner has been moved to the courtyard under heavy wards as you ordered," The warden panted."Just who are they? Is it true? Can they kill Dementors?"

The prison guards' eyes bugged out when a very buxom strawberry blonde dropped to the ground in front of them, showing more cleavage than sense. "Well now, this all of you?"

"Madam, pull yourself together! This isn't a bar in Knockturn alley!" shouted the Warden, blushing at the amount of cleavage said woman was showing.

"Why, I know that big boy," Rangiku Matamoto said with a wink and a wiggle. "Captain thought I should stay and protect you civilians," she replied to the sputtering, blushing wizard. "They've cleared the top levels by now and are heading towards the lower areas. It's been pretty grueling, and cold," she shivered.

Overhead a sudden spike of ice shot through a wall, knocking stone masonry into the air even as a segmented sword pierced another. A quick _protego_ and banishing spells kept the wizards from getting hurt by the falling rubble.

The prisoners cowered, shouting in fear as aurors moved them out of the way towards the docks.

Just then a dementor staggered out of a cell block. Its cold aura overcoming the wizards and the prisoners they were shepherding.

Before the guards could draw their wands and do a _patronus_ spell, the blonde Soul Reaper whipped out her zanpakuto and snarled as she held it up over her head. "_Growl Haineko!_"

The Warden gasped in shock when her sword disintegrated into a fine dust, engulfing the Dementor. When the blade reformed the tattered, empty robe of a destroyed Dementor folded in on itself as it fluttered to the ground.

She smiled, and with a wink and a triumphant smirk, gave the shocked Warden a thumbs up, thrusting her ample chest out even further. "That was easy."

Behind her Albus Dumbledore gaped at the scene. This person didn't even seem effected by the foul creatures aura.

Madam Bones hid a smile. She knew what these Soul Reapers were capable of. She wasn't too surprised, not after witnessing Voldemort's demise.

"We're heading for the sub-levels," came a shout from the red-haired, heavily tattooed Soul Reaper as he stepped out of the shadows. "Ichigo and the eleventh are doing most of the work. Be careful. They're knocking out support walls as they go.

"We want to destroy the whole fortress. Get every thing you need and get everyone out of here! Captain Hitsugaya says the cold energy that these creatures radiate is very strong. He's afraid it'll attract hollows."

"Right Renji!" Matsumoto shouted back. She turned to Madam Bones. "If you have records or anything worth saving, you need to get them now!"

"Most of them are doubled, and copies are stored in the Hall of Records at the Ministry," Bones told the Soul Reaper.

There was a loud explosion and an insane cackle as portions of stone walls fell into the sea. Another tattered Dementor's cloak floated to the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" Bones turned to the Warden. "The extra boats and aurors should be here soon to take the prisoners to the holding cells at the Ministry. We'll decide what to do with them later."

"Yes Madam Bones." The prisoners and aurors were quickly loaded onto the arriving boats.

Suddenly, there was a chilling, inhuman roar from the very bowels of the fortress causing everyone to freeze.

"What in Merlin's name is that!?" shouted Bones.

"Oh Merlin! They've awakened the Beast!" cried the Warden.

At Madam Bones' confused query the Warden explained, "We who have seen it, call it 'The Beast.' There's a legend, that the Dark Wizard Ekrizdis, who created the Dementors, never really died. The wards that imprisoned him started to fade after the Ministry took over the island, but they never fully dropped." He was shaking in fear as another roar sounded.

"I found records when I took over that confirmed he'd never really left," he quavered. "They showed that many of the earlier Wardens tried to warn the Ministry, but they refused to listen, calling us frightened children.

"All we know's that we were never able to go into the heart of the fortress, powerful ancient wards stopped us. Many prisoners have tried to escape down there, thinking they could slip away later, but no one who has tried it was ever found alive. We thought that was the case with Black, when he first escaped, but Fudge still refused to listen to us."

Another roar could be heard as the courtyard shook violently. "YE DARE! INVADE MINE FORTRESS AT THY PERIL! BE GONE WEAKLINGS!"

The largest seeming Dementor anyone had ever seen erupted into the air from the remains of the central tower.

If one could even call that thing a Dementor. The reek of decay and bone-chilling cold filled the air, causing those alive to fall to the ground shivering in panic and gasping for breath.

The monstrosity easily towered ten feet above the ruined courtyard. It looked like a Dementor at first glance, but almost seemed more human in its skeletal appearance. Leathery, dried skin encased the fingers clutching a staff made of human bones in its gnarly hand.

Tattered fifteenth century robes clung to the remains of the Dementor-wizard Ekrizdis as he roared out a furious challenge. "DIE!" It fired off a powerful killing curse at a black figure.

Ichigo surged up, up into the air to meet the being head on. "BRING IT ON! YOU PILE OF CRAP! YOU'RE HISTORY!"

The teen swung his massive blade, blocking the spell that the monster threw at him with its bone staff. Ichigo was thrown back into the dreary afternoon sky, only to do a hand flip to right himself.

"He'll be killed!"

"What is he doing!?"

"Way to go! Looks like fun!"

"Fight him Kurosaki!"

Ekrizdis roared again and waved his skeletal staff as another flash of green light burst forth. The wizards gasped as the sickly green of a killing curse sped at the defiant teen.

Ichigo easily dodged it by leaping up and over, swinging his zanpakuto down only to have it blocked by the skeletal wizard's staff.

Several more rapid fire spells came hurtling towards a grinning Ichigo, causing him to duck and spin around them. Waves of spirit energy clashed with the myriad spells lighting the darkened afternoon sky.

"You are going down!" Ichigo snarled, pointing the tip of his zanpakuto at the large creature.

Ekrizdis roared and charged, spewing more spells, causing Ichigo to dodge or deflect. Finally, an orange spell connected, sending Ichigo into a tower wall. As he laid sprawled in the crater Ichigo spit out a bit of blood. "Is that all you got?" he mocked.

"Quit foolin' around, Ichigo!" shouted Renji, coming to stand beside him in the air, ducking casually from one of the stray spells.

"Right! Get everyone out of here!" the teen shouted back, as he powered up once more.

"Right!" Renji agreed as he headed back to the boats.

Ichigo swung his over-sized zanpakuto as he shouted, "_Getsuga Tensho_!"

The arc of energy clipped the Beast, flinging it backwards roaring in pain as black ichor erupted from its chest.

Righting himself, the desiccated figure shot spells at an inhumanly possible speed at Ichigo.

The bloodied Substitute Soul Reaper raised his over-sized sword to chest level, placing his free hand on his raised arm. A bright white light radiated out from him as he shouted a single word: "_Ban-kai_."

A flare of light and smoke blinded everyone and as it faded, it left a much different Ichigo standing in the middle of the early evening sky. The cleaver-like sword was now a narrow black _daito._* At the end of the hilt was a short length of chain. He was now wearing a long sleeved, tightly fitting coat with a tattered hem over his black hakama.

"_Tensa Zangetsu_.*" Ichigo didn't waste a second as he soared straight at the Beast with his zanpakuto raised for a killing strike, but the beast was already shouting out a barrage of spells.

The wizards below had a hard time keeping up with the speed at which Ichigo was moving. His arms were a blur as he batted away the different colored spells. To those who were unfamiliar with the teen's style of fighting, it looked as if he was conducting an orchestra – with a very lethal baton.

Flash stepping, he started to circle the over-sized Dementor. To those observing the battle it sometimes seemed there was more than one Ichigo, as he circled the large figure firing killing curse after killing curse at the after-images of the teen.

Suddenly, overhead, they heard Ichigo shout as he sped towards the wounded, but dizzy monster. He was suddenly above the beast, and with a shout of primal rage, bisected it, causing the last Killing Curse to explode back in Ekrizdis' face. Ichigo was unaffected as he was already past the body with his back turned away.

"We found that thing in a lair with many human and sea creature bones," said Captain Hitsugaya as he came to stand by the wizards while they watched the fight overhead. "Ichigo was the one that flushed him out. Zaraki wanted to fight it, but Ichigo claimed first dibs."

"From the looks of things," said the bald Soul Reaper as he landed beside the petite captain, his arms draped over a long, bladed staff resting on his shoulders. "It's the one that made all of those things."

He spat on the ground in disgust. "They haven't been much of a fight. They do remind us of the Bounts, though. Nasty pieces of . . ."

"Now, now. Don't be so down Ikkaku," came another Soul Reaper, coming to land beside them. "Ichigo said, there were too many for him to handle alone, and he was right. The captain is still finding stragglers. We should get back to work. Such ugly creatures."

"Che," spat Ikkaku. "They offer no fun." The pair took off, ignoring the fight above them.

The white-haired captain turned to the awed wizards. "I suggest that you finish getting every living thing off this island.

"Ichigo has done the main job by destroying the _Arrancar._ Now Kenpatchi will want to fight Ichigo.

Between them and the other two from the Eleventh, they are planning on razing this island to the sea bed."

"But. . ." Dumbledore tried once more to interrupt.

"You have been warned." The captain disappeared as if he'd apparated.

0o0oo0o0

Albus Dumbledore stood, frozen in horror as the two halves of the Beast started to fall backwards. This Dementor was different from those that guarded the ancient fortress. Such coldness, such power, to be laid low by someone so young. How much ancient magic was lost?

The aged wizard stared up at Ichigo. Such dark beings! He had to do something to stop these Soul Reapers. They couldn't continue to disrupt the Wizarding World. But how?

o0o0o0o

Madam Bones was thankful that there had been no deaths as the last of the prisoners and aurors entered the boats. She and the others waited for instructions.

Suddenly the Gates of Hell appeared over the prison fortress. The remaining prisoners and aurors screamed in horror as chains shot out of its open doors as a huge arm holding a sword came forth. The chains wrapped around the remains of Ekrizdis as the sword pierced them.

Ichigo spat some more blood as he wiped his mouth and chin with a black sleeve, and turned his back on the Gate, as he slowly drifted down from the sky.

Dumbledore fell to his knees in despair. This wasn't the first time he had seen those Gates, and he feared it wouldn't be the last, but still.. . "Was that really necessary?" he mourned.

Ichigo, still in his _Bankai_ form, walked up to him and grabbed him by his robes, "I've killed worse. According to Harry you're so free to give every one a second chance, no matter how much evil they've done. But what about those who are innocent and in need of your protection? Must they pay for you giving those that don't deserve it that chance? Where is their second chance? You leave them open to attack and death." He pushed the aged wizard away. "Che! You disgust me!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

"I say!"

"Oi! Kurosaki!" came Kenpatchi's voice from somewhere behind the group. "Quit preachin'! Fight me! I'm all warmed up!"

Ichigo stepped away from the old wizard and turned to parry a blow that the tall captain threw at him. The young pink-haired girl on Kenpatchi's shoulder laughed loudly. "Yea! Kenny's going to fight Ichi-chan!"

"_Baka_! Couldn't you wait until I at least catch my breath?" the teen groused. He blocked the incoming blow as the tall captain swung his battered katana.

The laughing, pink-haired girl hopped off of the captain's shoulder to find a good spot to watch. "Have a good fight with Ichi-chan, Kenny!"

"By morning there won't be a stone of this place standing," Ikkaku promised with an evil grin, jerking a thumb to the fighting pair. "Those two will see to that!"

The last the wizards saw of the island as they loaded the last of the prisoners onto boats was the terrible fortress of Azkaban being razed to sea level by the dueling Soul Reapers.

Those on the English shore were treated to a light show, and the distant echo of insane cackling that lasted well into the next morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: We know according to canon Ichigo refuses to fight Kenpatchi a second time but we just thought it was appropriate.

Getsuga Tensho – Ichigo's special attack

Tensa Zangetsu – Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon. Ichigo Bankai form

daito – a type of Japanese long sword

hakama – traditional Japanese pants

Baka – Idiot, moron, fool

In Memory of Genkaifan's brother – Bill – who died this February of a heart attack.


	31. Come the Morning After

Soldier

A/N: This story is winding down. There's two more chapters after this.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 31:Come the Morning After

The next morning Harry and Kon, who was still in Ichigo's body, were met in the Ministry Atrium by an Unspeakable and the petite Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. Sirius and Remus would meet up with Harry after the exams. However, a minor problem had developed, much to Harry's dismay.

"Your exams have been moved to the Hall of Mysteries, for your safety," The Unspeakable informed him. "It would be for the best."

"_Nee-san_!" Kon shouted as he took a dive at the small Soul Reaper.

"Can it!" she said, giving the mod-soul an upper cut to the chin. "Behave yourself."

"Any news?" Harry asked, grabbing Kon's shirt collar, before they moved through the Ministry.

"All the prisoners have been relocated to the Holding Cells and they're being evaluated to see how insane they are," Rukia said with disgust. "They're thinking of using that open _Senkaimon_ that this Merlin created, before it's destroyed."

Harry made a sound of disgust. "What do the Captains say?"

"They're against it. Even though Society laws and traditions say _Dangai _have been used in the past to deal with hard core prisoners."

Harry agreed with the captains. He couldn't wait to see how Ichigo felt about it. It should be interesting to watch that debate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last of his exams didn't take long. Harry was just finishing up his last practical when the last group of people who had gone to Azkaban walked in.

Ichigo arrived as his normal Reaper self, with his over-sized zanpakuto strapped to his back. He was covered with cuts and bruises as well as a ripped and bloodied _shihakusho._

"What happened to you!?" Rukia shouted at him.

"Kenpatchi happened," Ichigo groused with disgust as he grabbed Kon by the arm. The mod soul protested as Ichigo stepped into his body.

Ichigo coughed and spit out a blue green pill. He caught it in mid air. "Kon didn't give you any problems?"

Harry gave a slight smile. "Let's just say he didn't like Sirius' house any more than my godfather does. It was a quiet night."

"Good!"

"Harry, my boy, why are you still here?" came Albus' voice off to one side.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had hoped to keep the headmaster ignorant of his plans. Oh well.

"I came to see how my cousin fared," came the obvious answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was mid afternoon and Harry once again stood by the stone arch of the Veil along with the Soul reapers, Sirius and the Unspeakables. It would be destroyed once the Captains and their lieutenants left through the portal.

Staying behind in the Department of Mysteries were Kisuke Urahara, Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku along with Lieutenants Nanoa and Rukia. They were staying at the Unspeakables expense, to make sure all the notes and files on the Gate, as well as the Dementors were destroyed, and to share some research. It was going to take some time.

The Captains found the Department of Mysteries fascinating and wanted to share some knowledge with them. The research here was more in depth than what could be found in the Soul Society.

"Uh . . . before you go." Harry glanced over the Captain Kuchiki, who gave him a slight nod. It was now time to bring some closure to the whole Kuga disaster. He had discussed this with the Head of the Kuchiki clan earlier. "There's something I need to do."

Everyone looked at Harry curiously. The captains didn't know much about the young wizard. They had all knew that Harry had been adopted into the noble clan by the symbols he wore.

Harry explained that he had been orphaned since he was a baby by the dark wizard Tom Riddle who Ichigo and the Visords helped send to Hell this past summer. Dumbledore tried to stop Harry from giving too much information away, but he was ignored.

"And since my parents' deaths, no adult has stepped up to help me. Not one," he said, pointedly, glaring at Albus Dumbledore. The old headmaster looked a little guilty. "In fact, every adult in my life has failed me. Not one has stepped up to fill the role of a parent."

"Now, Harry, that isn't true," Dumbledore chided. "Your aunt. . . "

"Never wanted me, never cared if I lived or died. And if you want, I'll swear a wizard's oath on it, so you can't call me a liar," Harry glared coldly at the old man who had reared back in surprise. "In fact, my very first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs which was where I slept for the first ten years of my life. I have always been pushed to the side, even at Hogwarts. Not one professor was ever on my side or cared enough to step in. They all listened to a headmaster who couldn't see the tree for the forest and did as he bade."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the venom in Harry's voice.

"Anyways, I learned real fast not to trust any of them, and that they were only following the headmaster's schemes in testing me time and time again," Harry bitterly continued his tale.

"This is all interesting," Captain Kyoraku started to say, tipping his straw hat. "But. . . "

"I'm getting there," Harry assured him. He went on to explain how this past summer things had gotten worse. "I mean, I saw a boy a couple of years older than me killed in front of me, and not one adult cared how I was doing afterward. I was shipped back to my relatives without counseling, or a by your leave."

"But Harry, I'm sure your aunt would've seen to your well being?" Dumbledore tried again.

Harry snorted. "Not bloody likely. My uncle locked me in Dudley's second bedroom and threw away the keys. It was never really my room, but Dudley's second bedroom for all his broken toys. Again, I will swear an oath if need be."

"That," Dumbledore commented quietly, as Ichigo started to growl, cracking his knuckles. "won't be necessary."

"Ichigo saw the locks on the door, sir," Harry continued, giving the old man another look of contempt. "He and his father rescued me from the Dursley's this past summer. I spent a month in Japan with them and loved having a real family. The night Ichigo rescued me 'someone' from the Ministry sent two Dementors to Surrey. Didn't work though, Ichigo went all Soul Reaper and killed them."

Albus shuddered recalling the orange teen's fight yesterday.

"Afterward Ichigo told me, in bad English, he had an extra zanpakuto that needed a new master, and I accepted."

The gasps and protests from the captains were understandable. Harry held up a hand and stopped them.

"There is something you need to know. According to the zanpakuto, and it was later confirmed by Urahara-san, my soul was unstable due to being hit with the Killing Curse as a baby and housing a bit of Riddle's soul in my scar."

"But I thought. . ." Rukia started to say, confused. Byakuya shot her a look to quiet any comments or questions.

"In all previously known cases that curse killed instantly, snuffing out the soul like a candle flame, which is why we call it an Unforgivable," the Unspeakable listening to Harry's story told them. "In Lord Potter's case we feel that his mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, a quite gifted witch, did something to protect her baby."

Harry nodded. "My mother never really got the credit she deserved for my survival. After all, the pure-bloods didn't want to be outshone by a muggle-born. Because of her sacrifice, I was known as the Boy Who Lived. . ."

"Which is stupid," Ichigo interjected with scorn and his sentiment was echoed by several of the Soul Reapers.

"Anyway," Harry continued his tale, "the zanpakuto didn't let me know his name as he said I had to earn his trust. His former wielder had been cruel, and had lost the ability to call him. The month I spent in Japan was my best summer ever. As you can see it ended with me being adopted into the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya-sama has been very helpful."

"This zanpakuto. . . .Ichigo! You didn't!?" Rukia shouted at her friend, ready to slam a fist into his arm. "He's dangerous!"

Ichigo leaned away from her, digging a small finger into his ear. "OI! I'm not deaf or stupid!"

"It is alright," Captain Kuchiki confirmed, stopping her rant. "When I was informed of the matter I met with Harry-kun. I found him to be untrained, but not uncouth, like Kurosaki. I was pleased that Harry-kun respectfully asked for my help."

Glaring at the angry faces on some of the Soul Reapers, Harry continued. "Muramasa's now under my protection. He has stabilized my soul, and had helped me deal with the ongoing trauma that is my life. We now share a deep soul bond. Granted he wasn't born from my soul, but he now fills the deep void that the Killing Curse and the death of my parents had created."

"Why are you telling us this Harry-kun?" asked Captain Ukitake softly with some concern.

"Because I know he's caused some problems for the Soul Society," Harry explained. "He and I have talked it over and we feel it was time for some closure. Plus, I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder for someone from the Soul Society coming to take him away from me. No matter what assurance Byakuya-sama gives me – that is my fear."

"Has he behaved himself?" asked Captain Kyoraku, exchanging a glance with the stoic captain of the sixth squad.

"See for your self, sir," Harry intoned, holding out his arm. "Come out Muramasa."

The spirit came out, standing beside Harry looking bored as he usually did. Those who had fought Muramasa in the past noted his changed appearance.

The startled Soul Reapers all went for their own zanpakutos, except for Ichigo, Captain Kuchiki and Urahara. Many of them had witnessed Muramasa's power before. Some were still recovering from the damage his reign of terror caused in the Soul Society.

The wizards also took a step back, with their wands ready.

"It's alright," Harry said, placing a hand on Muramasa's shoulder, reassuring the spirit that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. "Muramasa's under my protection. He and I have come to an mutual understanding."

Muramasa fell to his knees beside Harry and lowered his proud head. Several strange creatures, some looking almost human, appeared beside the Soul Reapers and they clearly didn't look happy. Several growled and hissed at the humbled spirit.

"I wish to apologize for my former actions to everyone that I caused harm. My only reason for my actions was to be reunited with my former master, Kuga. However, before he was killed by the head of the Kuchiki clan, he repudiated me and broke my blade.

"When Ichigo and I fought, I knew I was dying and as I laid breathing my last, Kurosaki Ichio offered me a way to atone for my mistakes. I accepted. His spiritual energy saved me until I found my new master, Harry-sama."

"Oi! What did I say about calling me sama?" Harry gave Muramasa a slight cuff at being called 'Lord,' which caused some to smile.

Several of the strange-looking beings continued to hiss and growl at the repentant zanpakuto while, a couple of them said nothing. None, however, attacked.

"My wielder has already forgiven you, and so have I," said a being dressed in ornate Japanese samurai attire, complete with head mask, stepped forward. "We have seen the remorse and the deep bond you've created with Harry Potter."

The other zanpakuto spirits reluctantly relaxed. A few made scoffing noises as they turned away.

"As you can see that Muramasa's sorry for the trouble he caused. Now please send the others spirits back, Muramasa," Harry ordered as he came to stand behind the still kneeling Muramasa. The strange beings beside the Soul Reapers faded away.

Harry placed a comforting hand on the spirit's shoulder. "Muramasa's been with me for almost six months. Not only has he stabilized my soul, he has helped me find all of the soul fragments of Tom Riddle and helped send them to Hell. He has aided me in dealing with my nightmares and has been here for me when I needed someone. In other words, he has become the family I needed, but never had."

"And you knew of this Byakuya-taicho?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"I did," Byakuya informed them. "Kurosaki Ichigo informed me not long after he had gifted Harry-kun the zanpakuto. Then later, Harry-kun contacted me on his own asking for additional training. I did not report it as it was a clan matter and the zanpakuto was indeed trying to redeem itself."

"What kind of help?"

"He didn't receive the lessons he needed on how to be the lord of an Ancient and Noble house. It seems that his former 'guardian' neglected his duties as regent and failed to teach the boy his responsibilities. I was pleased that he had the wisdom and fortitude to ask for help. Unlike some people."

Albus Dumbledore looked guilty. Sirius growled at the headmaster. "You assured me that you were teaching him!"

"I thought there would be time," came the excuse.

"Actually," Harry interjected, glaring at the abashed headmaster. "From what the goblins and I reasoned he was convinced I had to die, because of the soul anchor behind my scar. Why teach someone when they had to die at a young age to prevent a war? Right headmaster?"

Everyone could see the answer on the old wizard's face.

"Che. How lame. There is no honor among wizards," Kenpatchi snorted. Ichigo and Ikkaku were glaring at the old man and cracking their knuckles. Both wanted to wipe the floor with him.

"Once I was satisfied, I adopted Harry-kun into the Kuchiki's clan. Not as my heir, but as a noble member. He has removed much of the stain that Kuga brought to our clan." The stoic captain looked over at Harry with a look of pride. "He has brought honor back to the Kuchiki clan. He fought against the evil that killed his parents, overcoming many obstacles in his path. I admire his hunger to learn, and respect for, our ways."

"As much as I hate to agree with Byakuya on anything," Ichigo added, "The runt has done well with Muramasa. And anyone wanting to harm them has to get through me first." Everyone, except for the wizards, knew that was a serious promise of pain.

"And me," Sirius said, stepping forward. "He's my godson. The only son of my best friends."

"And me as well," said Urahara. "Harry-kun has no desire for power, even though he holds a great deal. And I am sure the Visords will have something to say about it as well, as they helped with his training."

"I am no slouch in fighting. I just hate to, that's all," Harry continued, a little embarrassed at all the praise he was receiving."Muramasa may not have been born of my soul, but he's now a strong part of it. I refuse to part from him. And I will protect him with my life."

The captains looked at each other before turning back to the stone archway. "We will inform the head commander and will recommend that the two of you be left alone," said Captain Hitsugaya. "As long as Kuchiki-taicho vouches for you, there shouldn't be any problems. You are not planning on being a substitute soul reaper are you?"

Harry gave snort. "Hardly. I have plans on finishing my education, and untangling the mess that is the inheritance that my parents left me – that my former 'guardian' tried to ignore."

Everyone noticed the wince that Dumbledore gave.

"I'll leave the fighting of Hollows to Ichigo, unless they come after me personally. I have too much on my plate to go running around destroying monsters all the time. I just want to live my life, my way."

"Well said Harry-kun," Captain Ukitake agreed.

"Very well," said Captain Hitsugaya. "Let's go."

Harry looked down at his humble zanpakuto spirit. "Let's go too, Muramasa."

The spirit stood and gave his wielder a slight smile and faded away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore was in a quandary as he watched the so-called Soul Reapers, except for those that would remain behind, disappear back into the Veil.

The old headmaster had done a lot of thinking when he returned to the Ministry that morning. Was what that orange-haired teen told him, after he defeated that creature at Azkaban, true? Was he really allowing the innocent to suffer while letting the guilty run wild?

Albus thought back at Harry's life and wondered how many times that boy looked at him with disappoint for his decisions. Had he allowed Harry's innocence to pay for his mistakes?

No, what he did was for the '_Greater Good_.' The blood lines must be preserved. Harry just had to understand his reasons for those ten years of misery. Was that why Harry still looked at him so coldly? It was clear that Harry had stopped trusting him since last year. Maybe he shouldn't have forced the boy to go through that tournament?

The Unspeakables had never really listened to him, and now it looks like no one else was listening to him anymore either. Since the beginning of the school term, everything was getting more and more out of his control.

He couldn't get that young man's comments out of his mind, though. He had to think about it some more. Did he really allow the innocent to suffer for the misdeeds of others?

Then there were these so called Soul Reapers. Where had Harry found such powerful allies? Has the prophesy come an end? He had been wrong about the power the Dark Lord Knows Not. Who would have thought that power was Death itself? He knew that Tom had feared death but it seems that Harry didn't. What did the boy know that he didn't?

He left with too many questions and not enough answers.

"Dumbledore. We need to talk," came Amelia's stern voice, breaking into his thoughts. "My office. Now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks all for the kind words and prayers.

As for where we got the name Ekrizdis, check HP Wiki. He's there. What we did was just take it an extra, but seemingly logical, step.

"-nee" – "Sister"; can be combined with other honorifics

taicho – captain

Shihakusho – the black uniforms that all Shinigami wear


	32. Chapter 32

Soldier

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 32: Ride Away

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, dejected. The holidays were almost over and he hadn't had much to celebrate this season.

He'd looked upon his own mortality and it frightened him. And now, it seemed, his worst fears of Harry was going dark had been realized. The boy had abandoned everything he, Albus Dumbledore, stood for – it was disheartening.

He couldn't understand where he went wrong. He did however have several answers to a few of those questions that plagued him, but they only served to raise more questions.

One answer, he now realized, was the sword that Harry claimed was more than a simple Japanese blade. It was a soul sword which had bonded to Harry. No wonder he couldn't get the thing away from him! He'd been unwittingly dealing Harry a mortal insult in trying to confiscate it, an act punishable by death in Japan he was told.

It now became apparent that Harry spent this past summer in Japan. That would explain the formal speech patterns, and noble attitude, he was showing. Some Japanese noble had obviously trained the boy. His behavior reflected as much, they were a very formal society.

Why was Harry at the Ministry, besides meeting with Amelia and the Unspeakables? What happened to all of the horcruxes? Was Tom really gone?

Remembering those horrible '_Doors of Hell_' gave him the shudders. Was it really necessary to send Tom and Greyback through them? Was that the fate awaiting him, as the Soul Reaper implied? Surely his '_Greater Good_' couldn't be wrong?

"_Greater Good! There is no such thing! I'm warning you right now, Albus,_" came Amelia's voice breaking into his thoughts. She had spent an hour the day before reaming him out for all the 'misery he'd caused that young man'. Albus had tried to defend his choices, but she had a counter to each and every one of his arguments.

"_That young wizard is leaving us because of you! And the 'greater good' you are always spouting? It's only a figment of your own warped and senile imagination! He no longer has any love for us, and especially not for you! You saw to it that he has no roots within our society, and now we are all paying for it. Leave him alone, or you'll be spending time in my holding cells! Your 'greater good' be damned!" She finally dismissed him as if he was a naughty child._

"_Oh, and Albus? I'll be calling for a vote of no confidence at the next Wizengamot meeting, be ready,"_ _she warned as he left her office. "You might wish to, gracefully retire before then."_

Albus glanced over at the ancient wand resting on his desk, her words still ringing in his ears. It was his original, the one he received when he was only eleven. He'd lost the elder wand, and in such a childish maneuver. Albus knew Harry had the cloak prior to winning the wand. Thank Merlin he didn't have the stone as well.

"Albus are your here?" came Minevra McGonagall's voice as she entered. "We have a problem."

Albus sighed deeply. Now what?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry smiled as he exited the plane when it arrived in Japan. He made sure that the letters he wrote would be reaching the headmaster just about now. He never looked back as he walked out of the terminal.

Home. He was finally home. There was nothing left in England that he cared to stay for, except maybe Luna.

She was still on his mind as he stared up at the tall buildings beyond the air terminal. The promise they made to each other before he left meant he would see her again, just not in England. It would be years, if not decades, before he could bring himself to return to his native land. That didn't mean they would not find ways to meet. She was, after all, still under age and in school. And there was always the chance she might be coaxed to come over, in search of one of her mysterious creatures. Once she graduated he would like to pursue a relationship with her, if she wished.

Harry took a deep breath of freedom as he walked over to the dark limo waiting for him. The driver was holding a small sign that said, "Potter."

It wasn't long before his luggage was loaded and the limo pulled away from the terminal into the afternoon traffic.

Harry leaned back into the leather seat. He felt a surge of happiness, which seemed a bit strange when he thought about it. He had, after all, spent only a month here last summer, and yet it already felt like home. A small smile curved his lips as he watched the city go by through the limo's tinted windows.

Eventually the limo pulled up in front of a small high-rise, not far from the Kurosaki clinic.

With the help of the goblins, Harry had purchased the tall building as a foreclosure, for back taxes. He'd then claimed the two story penthouse with its roof garden and pool, plus the condo directly below it. The other thirty condos were still open and waiting for occupancy after being refurbished. The goblins promised it wouldn't take long to let them, as living space was at a premium here in Japan.

The penthouse was ready for him when he arrived, warded, decorated and furnished. It was an open room concept, with shoji screens that delineated the different rooms in the main living areas. It was part traditional, with a slight western feel that was very popular at the moment.

Harry loved it the moment he walked in. The goblins had taken his tastes and needs to heart, and created a new home just for him.

The double condo below the penthouse was reserved for Sirius and Remus. The goblins added a magical door and stairway connecting it to the penthouse. They had wanted, at first, to share the penthouse with him, but Harry vetoed it.

He wanted his own space, plus he was positive that Ichigo and his friends would be hanging out with him frequently. Also, he really didn't want to know what Padfoot and Moony got up to. The basement of the building contained a bomb shelter strong enough to handle Moony on the full moons.

The penthouse kitchen was a modern state of the art kitchen any professional chef would love. Harry smiled, picturing the many creations he would cook up with Yuzu.

Down a short hallway from the kitchen was the first of three bedrooms with a hall bath, a library and an office. Long, open, elegantly curved stairs soared from the living area to the second level, with an expansive open landing overlooking the pool and roof-top garden as well as the floor below. The second guest bedroom with bath, and the master ensuite were situated on the second floor, along with a game slash media room.

Harry plopped onto his huge king-size water bed, exhausted from his long flight. He had decided to take the long way back to Japan instead of a magical international port-key. It was less likely for anyone to track him, especially Dumbledore. The goblins made sure the penthouse was registered under the name of Evan Black, not Harry Potter.

The abrupt ringing of the phone by his bed woke him a short time later. It was the concierge from down stairs.

"_Hai_?"

"Sir, there is an orange-haired teen, with friends, saying they were invited up," came a voice sounding very disapproving.

"Ah, yes," Harry hid a snicker. "That would be my cousin Ichigo and his friends. Send them up, please." He was quite sure that Ichigo, with his hair and general attitude, would not please anyone on security detail here. Oh well, it was their problem.

Yes, life was about to become good.

The Japanese teens stayed for the rest of the afternoon, talking and getting reacquainted. Although these were Ichigo's friends, Harry felt quite at home with them. In time, Harry may find friends of his own, but that was in the future.

Harry showed off his new house and told Ichigo to claim one of the two guest bedrooms.

"Oi! Are you sure about this, Harry?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure, Ichigo," Harry grinned, reassuring his cousin as he claimed the second guest bedroom closest to Harry's master suite.

"If you need a place to crash, you are more than welcome here. Especially if your old man gets on your nerves." A cheeky smirk accompanied the offer.

Ichigo's reply of, "He always gets on my nerves, runt," caused everyone to laugh. They all knew Isshin very well and how he got on his children's nerves.

"_Ano,_ Harry-kun? What about um . . .him?" asked Orihime, nervously waving a hand towards Harry's back.

At her question the spirit appeared beside Harry. Muramasa looked over at Harry fondly.

"Muramasa's staying with me. The Soul Society is aware of him," Harry told them, placing a hand on the spirit's shoulder. "And of course, they've sent people to watch us," He looked out the big floor to ceiling window on the balcony overlooking the pool and garden and shrugged. "I don't plan on invading them. That's Ichigo's department. . . "

"OI!"

Harry ducked as Ichigo took a swing at him, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Seriously," Harry said as he looked over at the spirit. "I just want to live my life. I know I won't have a 'normal life' with him around, but I will never give him up and besides, 'normal's' over rated."

Muramasa smiled slightly as he leaned against Harry.

"Harry, you need to tell them about those artifacts you acquired," the spirit reminded him. "I think you should have Urahara-san take a look at them."

"What artifacts?" Uryuu asked, adjusting his glasses. He didn't look too comfortable around the zanpakuto spirit, but he would learn to accept him for Harry's sake.

Harry sighed and went to get them. He laid out the cloak, the ring with a stone and a wand. "The cloak I inherited from my father which, according to Sirius, has been passed down through the generations of Potters. It's about the only thing I have left from him," he said quietly, one hand stroking it lovingly.

"The stone I found when we took care of Tom, and the wand I took from Dumbledore just before that. They've been glowing or emitting magic since I've placed them together."

Ichigo and the others shook their heads. "Well, it's a puzzle for sure, Harry-kun," Uyruu agreed.

"Ah. Even I can feel the aura," Ichigo said. "If anyone can solve it, it would be Geta Boshi."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry spent the rest of the week accustoming himself to his new life before he went to see the eccentric shopkeeper.

Urahara looked over the three items laid before him as he tapped his closed fan against his chin.

"I say, Harry-kun," he said with a grin. "This is an interesting puzzle. You say you inherited the cloak from your father, and that its been passed down through the generations?"

"That's right," Harry affirmed. "I got the wand and the stone the night we took care of ol' Tommy and Greyback."

"Hmm. . . "

"Do you know something?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"I do, but it isn't necessary for us to deal with it just this moment. As Harry-kun has said, he is entitled to a life," the blonde shopkeeper said, standing. "Let me research a bit to confirm everything first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore stood at the welcoming feast for the second term of Hogwarts. The students had just returned after the holidays. He didn't want to say what he had to, but Minerva threatened to not only transfigure all his lemon drops to brussel sprouts, but charm all his fancy robes to black if he didn't.

"I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas," he began to say. He glanced over at Minerva who had her wand out.

"It is my sad duty to announce that Lord Harry Potter has completed his O.W.L.s over the holidays and has withdrawn from this fine institution. He will be seeking the rest of his education else-where. His test results are such that he is allowed to do home study for his N.E.W.T.s, if he so chooses."

Albus sat back down with a huff. He had forgotten that little clause in the charter allowing students to take their O.W.L.s early if recommended by a head of house. That Minera, as his head of house hadn't been asked was telling. It was obvious that Harry had lost his trust for almost everyone in England.

He peered over at the Ravenclaw table.

A lone blonde Ravenclaw looked up at him with a knowing smile. She held all the answers, but barring veritaserum, he knew that he wouldn't get them from her. A few minutes in her company, with her innane babble and chaotic mind, would cause any occlumens a headache that no potion could cure.

"Filius, a word after the feast?" the headmaster asked.

"Of course Albus," the diminutive Ravenclaw head of house agreed. "I suggest that you include the others. We have much to talk about."

It was going to be a long night. And tomorrow would be no better with the Wizengamot session looming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At Grimmauld Place Sirius and Remus packed the rest of their things and traded smiles. "So any idea where we'll be staying, Padfoot?"

"Well, Harry has arranged for a condo in the building he is living in. What's a condo?" Sirius asked his friend.

"A very large flat that you own outright and don't rent. We'll be close to Harry," Remus replied with a roll of his eyes. "Ready? I want to be gone before He shows up."

One portkey later the pair left England without looking back. They were taking several International port-keys, unlike Harry. They would be taking their time as to throw anyone looking for them, or Harry, off the track.

They too were looking forward to getting their lives back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sat stunned. She couldn't believe that Harry was gone, just like he had been saying all term. She hung her head as tears started to form.

"I knew it!" Ron Weasley groused. "He's a cowa. . . Ow!"

Neville put his wand away. "Harry is not now, nor was he ever, a coward! He faced You-Know-Who and sent him to Hell, along with Greyback. He left because we didn't give him a reason to stay."

"What do you mean Neville?" asked Seamus. "He's the Boy-Who-Lived. He needs to be here to keep us safe."

"And has no family left. He was raised in the Muggle World where he was abused, and the Headmaster kept sending him back every summer. Why should he stay? According to Harry the Wizarding World took everything from him, but gave nothing back."

"What do you mean?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Well, don't you all still have your parents? Harry lost his when he was a baby. You all have family. People who care if you eat, sleep, chase away nightmares when you need it. Name one adult that has done that for Harry? Wait, no one! He was sent to live in the muggle world in conditions worse than those of a Malfoy house elf time and time again. He was never allowed to learn anything about his heritage. So why should he stay?"

Neville didn't care that the Great Hall had grown silent and that his words carried.

"Quite right, Mr. Longbottom. Well spoken," came Professor Flitwick's voice. "20 points to Gryffindor."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I had wanted to end the story here but it wouldn't let me. * le sigh *

There is one more chapter left.

Thanks everyone for the comments and reviews.

Until next time – GF and The Frau


	33. One Tin Soldier

Soldier

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. See more notes at the bottom.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 33: One Tin Soldier

Everyone, including Sirius and Remus, settled themselves in the back room of the Urahara's sweet shop. The three Hallows were spread out on the round tea table before them.

Urahara sat cross legged on the floor with his head bowed, arms tucked into his sleeves. With his soft spoken voice he explained that the Soul King once had three sons, each powerful in their own right. The sons had fought over who had the right to inherit the throne.

"So he sent all three of them to the Human World, to test them. He wanted to see who was best suited to succeed him," he finished.

"So the story of the Three Brothers' true?" Sirius asked, glancing over at Remus.

"_Hai,_ in a way," came the short answer.

"This is where the English version differs from actual fact. Since the three brothers were traveling the Human World, they were mistaken for wizards. The Soul King gave each son a different gift, one each, suited to their abilities.

"The eldest received a unbeatable weapon, the second son wanted to be able to keep in touch with his wife back in the Soul Society, and the third wanted a cloak that would hide him."

"So my father's cloak is really the Soul King's cloak?" Harry asked, after the story came to an end. Uruhara nodded.

"Wait a moment," Ichigo interrupted. "Then Harry is a descendant of the Soul King?"

"So it would seem," Urahara agreed. "I was able to verify it. Now that the three artifacts are in Harry's possessions, they will only work for him."

"But I'm still alive!" Harry shouted. "I don't want to die!"

"_Maa maa_. And for now, you can live," Urahara assured him. "The Soul King has been waiting a long time for his heir. He will wait a little longer."

"Wait, according to the story, the youngest brother died at a ripe old age and passed the cloak to his son and so the cloak has been passed down through the generations," Sirius interjected. "Shouldn't he be the heir to the throne and not Harry?"

"Ah but this is the first time all three artifacts have been reunited, as was the original plan. Remember, this was a test for his sons. Not even the Soul King knows what happened to them. He has been searching for them, or their descendants, through the ages."

"Well, I am going to live my life," Harry told everyone. "And he'll just have to wait until I complete my education."

Everyone swore to keep this news secret. If the Soul Society knew about this – they would demand Harry to return to the _Seireitei_ for his protection.

In the end, Harry gave the goblins the Hallows for safe keeping in his vault and forgot about them, for the time being. He just wanted to live his life to the fullest for now. He'd worry about it all later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't long after Harry started to live in _Karukara_ _Town_ that he was drawn into being part of the Winter Wars with that fool Aizen. Thankfully, that rogue Soul Reaper never knew about Harry and had been surprised when Harry took the wind out of his bid for god-hood. The wizard hadn't wanted to get involved but when Aizen came to the town and started his "_Crusade of World Domination_" he hadn't counted on Harry James Potter.

When Urahara finally sealed the would-be godling away, Harry stepped in and pulled the little gem from the man's chest.

"I think I'll place it somewhere it won't cause anymore problems," he informed the Head Captain, banishing the stone before their eyes. "I know just the place for it."

Harry would never fully trust the Soul Society. They were far too arrogant in his opinion. In too many ways they were clones of the Wizarding World.

Afterwards, when everyone went home and Ichigo recovered physically, that was when Harry was informed that Ichigo was going to slowly lose his spiritual pressure.

Not saying a word about what a stupid Gryffindoric action his cousin's final strike was, Harry invited him to move in with him at the condo, permanently.

Ichigo accepted.

Once Ichigo was all settled in, and after a quick trip to the goblins, Harry ran his own tests on his cousin.

"Blech! That tastes like Goat Face's day old socks," Ichigo complained as Harry forced him to down several healing potions.

"And how do you know what your dad's socks taste like?" Harry quipped, running the elder wand over his cousin.

Ichigo's reply was to give Harry a rude gesture, causing the young wizard to laugh.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you this. Not even Urahara and your father," Harry warned, holding out a rune carved bracelet several days later. "I don't need your little friends interfering anymore than they already are in my life. Besides, I get the feeling, and Muramasa agrees, there's something fishy with this whole substitute soul reaper business. They seemed pretty pleased that your spiritual pressure was neutralized."

Ichigo scowled, but agreed with Harry. The carrot top also agreed to not use his spiritual abilities until Harry said he could.

The bracelet that Harry'd received from the Goblins was to fool everyone into thinking that Ichigo was losing his spiritual pressure. . . including his friends and family. Harry would tweak it periodically making it stronger so it looked like he really was losing his soul reaper powers.

The hardest part for Ichigo was losing Rukia. She had been with him for a couple of years and he had come attached to the perky little Soul Reaper. Watching her fade from his eyes sent Ichigo into a bout of depression.

Harry was hard pressed not to curse the living daylights out of the Soul Society for the pain they were causing his cousin, even if Ichigo really wasn't losing his powers. He never cared for their holier than thou attitude.

During that time, both Harry and Ichigo discovered the reason for being abandoned by the Soul Society. Some nut named Ginjo Kugo, who was a Full-bringer.

According to what Ichigo found out, a Full-bringer was a human who's mother had been attacked by a hollow before she was pregnant. Ichigo's mother had been hollowfied before he was born. It was when it happened that his father, Isshin, sacrificed his _shinigami_ powers to save her life. Thus explaining why Ichigo had so much power.

Harry decided to do a final tweak to Ichigo's bracelet, allowing him to learn this new Full-bringer technique. "Just don't tell anyone about the bracelet, Ichigo-kun," Harry warned. "I'm almost positive the Soul Society is watching to see how, or what, you will do."

Ichigo gave a curt nod. "All I want to do is to protect my friends and family. That's all."

In the final conflict with the renegade substitute _shinigami_, Harry had to stop Rukia Kuchiki from impaling Ichigo with a souped up katana that had been endowed with soul reaper powers from several captains. It was hoped with a fresh insurgence of _reiatsu_, Ichigo would regain his powers.

"Ichigo! Take off the bracelet!" Harry shouted as he grasped a surprised Rukia's wrist, stopping her from stabbing Ichigo. She scowled as she tried to pull away from the young wizard.

"Right." Ichigo scowled as he broke the seal of the magical bracelet. The area was flooded with his spiritual pressure as strong and powerful as ever. It was, in some ways, even more powerful then it was in his final fight with Aizen. The wave of power blasted everyone back, except for Harry, who knew it would happen. The strength of it allowed Ichigo to quickly leave his body.

" _I chose to protect," _Ichigo announced to those that witnessed the battle. _"I want power. I've always . . .always . . . wanted power. . . to protect many people.. . That's why I'm gonna defeat you to protect everyone!"*_

In the end, those watching as Ichigo fought and killed Ginjo were stunned by Ichigo's determination to protect.

Byakuya Kuchiki along with Rukia and Renji had remained during the fight when the other captains left after witnessing Ichigo's proclamation.

Harry explained to the remaining _Shinigami_ that he had been the one that had healed, and later sealed, Ichigo's power.

"We knew that the Soul Society was keeping tabs on both of us. We just didn't trust them," Harry explained, giving a pointed look to Byakuya.

He and the head of the Kuchiki clan became more than mentor and student over time. They were now close to being peers in their own right. Harry would be eternally grateful for the older man's guidance and help through the years.

"Besides, it was quite interesting that no one asked me if there was a way to heal Ichigo magically. Given who and what I am."

"You mean having those. . . ?" Ichigo started to ask, only for Harry to give him a nod.

"And this?" asked Renji, holding up the broken bracelet.

"That's a magical cuff used in my world to bind a criminal's magic. With some help I just tweaked it so it would hide Ichigo's spiritual pressure from being noticed while it was restored," Harry explained.

Ichigo came to stand beside Harry but his eyes were on the petite girl standing in front of his cousin. She was looking back at Ichigo.

Harry went on to explain how much it had hurt his cousin to pretend losing everything and how his so-called friends pulled away from him.

"Right Ichigo?" Harry asked.

"_That's right. It's not like I ever felt superior to anyone else because I could see ghosts. And I never planned to take it up as a profession. Hell, I never even felt the need to use my ability to help others. All I ever wanted was the normal life I couldn't have. I've finally achieved what I always wanted_,******" Ichigo confessed, with a shrug.

"Then all is well once more?" the sixth squad captain asked.

"_Ah_," Ichigo agreed. "It went as planned. Harry agreed to stay out of it as much as possible. He may be a wimp when it comes to fighting physically, but I've learned never to turn my back on him!"

Harry protested. "OI! I'd rather prank than fight."

Ichigo snorted and grinned. "And those uncles of his are even worse. They have all the Visords terrified and that ain't easy. And Muramasa's getting just as bad."

"Speaking of him?" asked Rukia.

Harry smiled and allowed Muramasa to appear. The remaining _shinigami_ tensed when the zanpakuto spirit appeared.

"He knows I'm no fighter," Harry smirked. "Besides, this was Ichigo's fight, why would I interfere? I have no ability against the full-bringers."

The spirit huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you well Kurosaki Ichigo?" Muramasa asked, showing some concern for the teenage _Shinigami_. "I am pleased to see you finally stopped hiding your true abilities."

"Ah. _Arigato,_ Muramasa," Ichigo answered.

Of course, Harry was once again bothered by the Stealth squad for his part in that little dust up. Ichigo and Harry passed whatever tests the Soul Society had used to verify both of their loyalties to the After Life. Neither were too happy about it, but as long as they were left alone, they could live with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry Potter stood looking out from his patio balcony. This place had now been home to him for the past three years. So much had happened since that day his cousin Ichigo rescued him from two dementors in Surrey.

Riddle was taken care of, and wasn't coming back. Dumbledore was forcefully retired from all positions of power. He was now living in the back of the Hogshead with his brother and Abe's goats.

The Wizarding World was still going its merry, but blind, way. Nothing really changed on that front, except for the occasional "_We Must Find Harry Potter and Make Sure He Isn't Becoming The Next Dark Lord" _attitude.

Honestly? Why bother? He wasn't going to go back, and he sure as hell wasn't giving up his magic for them!

Harry rarely heard from his former friends, although he and Luna exchanged regular letters. So much for friendship.

Harry returned to his studies, hiring tutors to further both his mundane and magical educations. It took time, but he now had his high school certifications as well as his N.E.W.T.s. He was still considering which university he wanted to attend, or if he was done with his education. He didn't really need a job since managing his accounts would be a full time job in itself.

Sirius and Remus had been a great help. With both of them living in the condo below him it allowed all three of them to live the life they wanted. It gave Harry the independence he craved, but allowed them to be just a few steps away if he needed them.

The skyline was dimming. The setting sun was turning the clear evening sky into shades of indigo as the stars started blinking into existence. Harry never got tired of watching the change. It gave him a sense of peace and freedom.

Suddenly, Harry wasn't alone. Neither spoke as the last light of the fading sun slipped beyond the horizon.

Over the last year the Soul Society had come to terms with Harry having Muramasa. They didn't like the idea of a zanpakuto in the hands of a human, but eventually accepted the spirit's self-enforced exile as his punishment. In their minds Muramasa's abilities were neutralized, for the moment, by the fact that Harry refused to enter the Soul Society unless he was summoned.

Even then Harry was reluctant to do so. There was no telling when the Soul Society would find out about the Deathly Hallows.

Thankfully, no word of Harry's heritage had reached the paranoid Society over the past few years. He really didn't want to deal with being the heir to the Soul King just yet.

In the darkening distance Harry and Muramasa could hear the howl of a Hollow.

Thankfully that was another reason why the Soul Society wasn't coming after him. Harry refused to get involved with them or killing hollows, that is, if they didn't involve him first. He had no desire to fight. He'd had enough of that with the Wizarding World, and didn't want to be drawn into another conflict.

Occasionally, Harry was forced to deal with the After Life that appeared at his door. Not that he wanted to, but hollows just wouldn't leave him alone.

'_Thank Merlin for Goblins and their wards and especially for Ichigo,_' he mused.

The distant roar was cut off abruptly. Harry and Muramasa shared a look before heading back into the penthouse.

A few moments later a black clad figure appeared on the balcony. "Oi! Runt!"

"Hey Ichigo-kun," Harry invited. "Thought you were visiting your family tonight?"

"I have to get back. Yuzu was asking after you," Ichigo shrugged as he stepped in.

"Why don't you go and get your body and I'll make some popcorn and invite Siri and Remus up for a movie night?"

Ichigo smiled as he turned to leave.

"What movie would you want to watch tonight?" Muramasa asked. "I hope it isn't a chick flick."

Harry chuckled as he moved back into the penthouse. "How about . . . "

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is where I am ending this story. There is no way I'm dealing with the current Quincy Arc. Although, I will say Urahara's bankai fits him.

Seriously, I have been following the Bleach manga and am very upset and disappointed in the direction it is heading. It seems to be dragging out badly, in my opinion. I want to see more Ichigo.

There might or might not be a sequel. I have no ideas on where to go with one if I did. I want to wait to see how the manga ends before putting any type of spin on a sequel. But then I could just do a completely different story all together.

**reiatsu** – spiritual pressure

*Ichigo's proclamation is from Bleach manga 475, pgs. 14-16

** Ichigo's quote is from Bleach manga 424, pg. 16

Until next time. GF and The Frau


End file.
